Mi idiota
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Rosalie nunca hubiera podido imaginarse que encontraría el amor al otro lado de la pared.   Dice que le odia pero, en el fondo, el sentimiento es muy distinto.  Mal summary, pero leed y opinad. Si no os gusta, lo dejáis.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Rosalie.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

1.

Otra semana empieza. Como llegaba a odiar los lunes aunque, en el fondo, el lunes solo era un día más.

El despertador sonaba como las campanas suenan en día de boda. Cada vez oía el despertador a más volumen, como si estuviera cada vez más cerca. Estiré el brazo para pararlo, pero en mi mesita de noche no había nada, salvo mis gafas de leer y mi móvil.

- Pero donde diablos… - abrí los ojos y me encontré con la última persona que deseaba ver a mi lado. Tenía mi despertador en sus manos. – Emmett McCarty, eres un idiota!

- Arriba, hermanita! – exclamó, empezando a reír.

Echó a correr en el momento en que le lanzaba una de las dos almohadas con las que solía dormir. Cogí mi móvil de la mesita de noche y vi que solo eran las siete. El muy idiota me había despertado casi una hora y media antes de mi hora habitual.

Él sabía perfectamente que los lunes empezaba la universidad a las nueve. Solo me había despertado tan temprano para fastidiarme. Volví a tumbarme en la cama, pero no me dormí.

- Rosie? – mi padre asomó la cabeza y, después de que le hiciera un gesto para que pasara, entró en mi dormitorio. – Ya estás despierta?

- Si.

- Creía que hoy empezabas a la nueve.

- Así es. – dije en un suspiro, sentándome en la cama.

- Pero son las siete. Como es que ya estás despierta? – se sentó en la cama y se me quedó mirando.

- Emmett. – gruñí, haciendo que mi padre se pusiera a reír. – no te rías de mí! ya tengo bastante con que se ría de mí ese idiota.

- Cariño, estoy seguro de que no lo ha hecho con mala intención.

- Lleva seis meses viviendo en esta casa. Sabe de sobras que los lunes me levanto a las ocho y veinte. – me levanté de la cama y fui a buscar la almohada que le había lanzado al idiota, y que seguía en el suelo. – Me levanto, me visto y me voy. Todos los lunes sigo la misma rutina.

- Vale.

- Solo lo hace para fastidiar.

- Aun así. Solo te pido que no os peléis.

Me di la vuelta y me quedé mirando a mi padre. Parecía afectado.

- Alexandra y yo sufrimos mucho cuando os vemos discutir. – se puso de pie y pasó por mi lado, de camino a la puerta.

Me partía el corazón verle así. Dejé la almohada encima de la cama y fui a abrazarle.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Ya lo se.

- Te prometo que me morderé la lengua antes de volver a insultarle. – mi padre soltó una risita y empezó a acariciar mi espalda. – Bueno, almenos lo intentaré.

- Es lo mínimo que pido.

- Bueno, ya que estoy despierta… quieres que desayunemos juntos? – dije yendo hacia la cama.

- Hoy no puedo. Me voy ahora al despacho, para repasar los detalles del viaje.

- De acuerdo. Pues… voy a hacer la cama y luego me iré a la universidad dando un paseo. – empecé a hacer la cama, que estaba con las sábanas por el suelo, hechas una pelota. – Nos veremos a la hora de comer?

- Claro. Hasta la hora de comer.

Mi padre salió del dormitorio y fui a cerrar la puerta con llave. Terminé de hacer la cama y fui hacia mi armario. Cogí unos vaqueros negros, una blusa de color rosa pálido y unos tacones del mismo color que la blusa.

Me planché un poco el pelo y lo dejé suelto. Me maquillé un poco, aunque no mucho, cogí mi bolso, en el que llevaba mis apuntes y abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio. La casa estaba en silencio. Bajé a la cocina y, para mi desgracia, allí estaba el idiota.

- Buenos días. – murmuré por simple cortesía. Solía hablar con él lo menos posible.

No me respondió, aunque tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Cogí un mini brick de zumo de la nevera y salí de la cocina. La universidad estaba a poco más de media hora de mi casa, pero no me importaba. Caminar me relajaba mucho.

- A donde vas? – dijo la voz del idiota a mis espaldas cuando salí al porche. No me volví para mirarle. No quería verle.

- A clase.

- Son las siete y media.

- Y?

- Que tú los lunes no empiezas hasta las nueve.

- Y?

- Que vas a hacer hasta las nueve?

- Lo que a mí me de la gana.

- Pero…

- Mira, idiota. Digo, Emmett. Ya que estoy levantada, me voy a ir a la universidad, a desayunar con mi mejor amiga, que tiene una hora libre a las ocho. Contento con la explicación? Pues adiós. – dije empezando a caminar, sin darle tiempo a responder.

Ese día, hacía un día bastante claro, y tuve que ponerme las gafas de sol. Emprendí el camino hacia la universidad y, en veinticinco minutos, llegué a una de las cafeterías, en la que solía estar Alice en sus horas libres, pero ese día no estaba, lo que me extrañó mucho. Fui a por un café y me senté en mi mesa habitual, pensando.

Mi padre había conocido a la madre del idiota hacía ya un año y medio, durante una conferencia a la que asistió en Nueva York y, hacía solo seis meses, se habían casado y ella y su hijo, que tenía mi edad, vinieron a Santa Mónica, a vivir a nuestra casa.

Mi padre era muy feliz y Alexandra era una mujer estupenda: simpática, inteligente y graciosa. Pero su hijo… él era peor que una plaga. Y por si no fuera suficientemente malo vivir bajo el mismo techo que él, también estudiábamos en la misma universidad.

- Rosalie! Preciosa! – exclamó la voz de mi amiga, que estaba a mi lado y ni me había dado cuenta. "Mira que llega a ser escandalosa." – Que haces aquí tan temprano? Solo son las ocho.

- No me digas. – dije sin poder evitar ser sarcástica, mirando de reojo al chico que acababa de entrar en la cafetería. – me desperté un poco temprano.

- Ya… bueno… yo me voy a por unos bocatas. – besó mi mejilla y se fue hacia la barra.

Se puso al lado del idiota y empezó a hablar con él, aunque parecía que estuviera tirándole los tejos. No dejaba de acariciar su musculoso brazo, aunque ella solía ser cariñosa con todo el mundo. En el fondo… bueno, no tan en el fondo, me daba mucha rabia que Alice se llevara tan bien con el idiota, pero yo no era nadie para prohibirle que fuera también amiga suya. Me limitaba a respirar hondo e intentaba no pensar en ello, aunque a veces se me hacía muy difícil.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a la mesa con dos enormes bocadillos y un par de refrescos.

- Quieres que comamos juntas hoy? – dijo sentándose delante de mí, dándome uno de los bocadillos.

- He quedado para comer con mi padre. Se va mañana a Nueva York dos semanas y…

- A mi no tienes porque darme explicaciones. Ya comeremos juntas el miércoles. – dijo acariciando mi mano. – se va Alexandra con tu padre?

- No lo se. Creo que no.

- Bueno y, si se va, te quedas en mi casa, no?

- No se…

- Venga Rose.

- No. Prefiero quedarme en casa y, si me quedara en tu casa, estoy segura de que haremos de todo menos estudiar. – dije, y se puso a reír al momento.

- En eso tienes razón, lo reconozco. Pero el viernes si, no?

- Si. – dije tragando el trozo de bocadillo que tenía en la boca, y me puse a reír al momento.

Todos los viernes, Alice daba una fiesta en su casa de la playa. Solían ser fiestas un poco… salvajes, por decirlo de forma suave.

- Va a ser genial.

- Como siempre.

- Y he invitado a Emmett.

- Pues entonces no voy a ir. – dije empezando a recoger mis cosas.

- Pero, a donde vas? – exclamó, claramente sorprendida por mi reacción.

- A la biblioteca.

- Pero…

- Ya nos veremos, Alice.

Cogí mi bolso y me fui a toda prisa. Aun me quedaba media hora para que empezara mi primera clase de ese día, pero no podía seguir en la cafetería. "Porque Alice se empeña tanto en llevar a Emmett a donde estamos nosotros? Porque tiene que ser amiga suya? Te odio, Emmett McCarty."

- Hola Rose.

- Eh? Hola Jacob.

Jacob estaba al lado de la puerta de la cafetería. Cuando pasé por su lado, me cogió de la mano y, sin decirme nada más, tiró de mí hacia la biblioteca. Fuimos hacia el último pasillo, donde nadie podría vernos. Cogió mi bolso y lo dejó en el suelo, al igual que había echo con su mochila, y empezamos a besarnos.

- Van a pillarnos. – dije sin abandonar sus labios.

- Y qué?

- Nada.

- Bien, porque no pienso parar.

Apoyó mi espalda contra una de los archivadores, llevando su mano a mi cintura, empezando a acariciar mi espalda por debajo de la blusa.

Jacob y yo llevábamos juntos casi nueve meses. El estar con él era lo único que me mantenía cuerda, con todo lo que tenía en casa y eso. Nos habíamos conocido en una de las fiestas de Alice. Una en la que jugamos a un juego un poco… picante. Jacob era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo.

- Te noto un poco ausente. – dijo dejando de besarme, recorriendo mi espalda con un dedo. – te ocurre algo?

- No es nada. – dije abrazándole por la cintura, pegando más su cuerpo al mío.

- De verdad?

- Contigo aquí, estoy perfectamente.

- Vamos a ir el viernes a la fiesta de Alice?

- No puedo.

- Porqué?

- El lunes tengo un examen importante. – me aparté de Jacob y me agaché para coger mi bolso del suelo. – Tengo que empollar. Es un examen muy importante. – repetí.

- Lo se. Yo tengo el mismo examen. Vamos a las mismas clases.

- Ya… pero… - no sabía que decir. Jacob sabía que solo estaba poniendo excusas.

- Rosalie, cariño. Porque no me dices la razón por la que no quieres ir a casa de Alice el viernes?

- Porque este viernes es el día de los intercambios a ciegas.

- Pero…

- Además, va a ir el idiota de mi hermanastro! – exclamé, harta, saliendo de la biblioteca. – bastante tengo con verle en casa todos los días.

- Rose, Rose. – exclamó, corriendo detrás de mí. – Venga, Rose. No te enfades conmigo. – dijo cogiéndome de la mano.

- No me enfado.

- Cariño, no hace falta que vayamos a la fiesta. Podemos ir al cine o a tomar algo, solos tú y yo.

- No es por la fiesta. – recorrimos los pasillos y Jacob me abrazó cuando llegamos a la puerta de nuestra clase.

- Ya lo se. Ese tío te tiene atacada de los nervios.

- Si. – reconocí. Era obvio.

- Pero en la fiesta, podrás relajarte. Y cuando termine, iremos a emborracharnos a mi casa, o donde tú quieras.

Esa era una de las muchas cosas que me gustaban de Jacob. Era muy liberal y hacía todo cuanto estuviera en su mano para hacerme feliz, aunque fuera ir a un intercambio de parejas de diez minutos, que era lo que duraban los encuentros en las fiestas de Alice. Aunque no solo lo hacía por mí, él también disfrutaba lo suyo y, curiosamente, yo no sentía celos de ningún tipo.

- Pero nos emborracharemos de verdad, vale? – dije dándole un breve beso en los labios.

- Hasta que perdamos el sentido.

En ese momento dieron las nueve, así que volvimos a besarnos, nos cogimos de la mano y entramos juntos a clase. Él fue a sentarse al lado de sus amigos, mientras que yo fui a sentarme al lado de mi amiga Ángela.

- Como ha ido el fin de semana? – dijo en un susurro.

- Bien. Ayudando a mi padre con algunas cosas de la oficina.

- Y?

- Y ya está. Y tú?

- He pasado el fin de semana con Ben en su casa de la playa. A solas. – añadió, sonriendo.

- Ya era hora.

- Si…

- Señoritas, presten atención. – dijo el maestro. – les recuerdo que el lunes tenemos un examen.

- Lo sentimos, señor. – dije. Miré a Jacob y me guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía burlonamente.

- Muy bien. Empecemos.

La clase fue de lo más entretenida y productiva. Es que me encantaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la arquitectura, que era la carrera que llevaba más de dos años estudiando.

Cuando terminó la clase de hora y media, fui con Ángela hacia la siguiente clase, en la que nos pusieron un video de obras arquitectónicas de varios países europeos. Otra hora más. Cuando salimos del aula, Jacob vino a buscarme y fuimos juntos a la tercera clase pero, en la puerta, encontramos un papel pegado. Al parecer, la maestra estaba enferma y no había podido ir a dar la clase.

- Pues parece que las clases han terminado por hoy. – dijo cogiéndome de la mano, y fuimos hacia la salida. – Quieres que comamos juntos?

- No puedo. – dije cuando llegamos a su coche.

- Es verdad! Tu padre se va mañana a Nueva York.

- Si.-

- Entonces comemos juntos mañana, no? – me cogió por la cintura y me sentó en el capó de su coche, empezando a besar mi cuello.

- Mañana me parece perfecto.

- Quieres que te lleve a casa, preciosa?

En ese momento, una ruidosa moto se paró a nuestro lado.

- Nos vamos a casa, hermanita?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Que os ha parecido?**

**Lo se, lo se. Os ha sorprendido que el novio de Rosalie sea Jacob?**

**Ya sabéis que me gusta sorprender con los roles de los personajes, pero tranquilas, esto es solo el principio. Las cosas irán cambiando conforme vaya pasando el tiempo.**

**Me gustaría mucho conocer vuestra opinión al respecto. **

**Un besito.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Rosalie.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

2.

Jacob dejó de besarme y se dio la vuelta lentamente, taladrando con la mirada al idiota, que estaba montado en su moto, tendiéndome uno de los dos cascos que siempre llevaba.

- Me voy andando. – respondí.

- No seas terca.

- Que no sea…

- Sht, sht. – dijo Jacob llevando un dedo a mis labios. – no dejes que te ponga nerviosa. – susurró. – ve con él.

- Vale. – me rendí.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también.

Me bajé del capo del coche y cogí el casco de la mano del idiota. Jacob me lo puso mientras yo me ponía bien el pelo y me monté en la moto, que arrancó en el momento en que Jacob me lanzaba un beso.

Por suerte, no tardamos ni diez minutos en llegar a casa, porque yo ya no aguantaba más el estar tan cerca de él. Y lo peor de todo era que me había puesto muy nerviosa cuando, en un semáforo, el idiota me cogió de las manos e hizo que le abrazara por la cintura para sujetarme mejor, y es que conducía como un loco.

En cuanto entramos en el garaje, me bajé de la moto y dejé el casco en una mesa, al lado de unas cuantas herramientas.

- No vas a darme las gracias. – dijo cuando iba a abrir la puerta para irme.

- No sé porque tendría que dártelas. – dije aun dándole la espalda.

- Te he traído a casa.

- Y por el camino casi nos caemos por un barranco. Gracias por arriesgar mi vida por hacer idioteces.

- No digas eso, Rosie.

- Me llamo Rosalie. – dije antes de salir de allí, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Fui hacia la cocina y allí me encontré con mi padre, que estaba hablando por teléfono. Me indicó con la mano que me sentara, y así lo hice. Cogí el periódico que había encima de la mesa y me dediqué a hacer los sudokus, mientras mi padre terminaba su conversación.

- Bueno, y como ha ido la mañana? – dije sentándose frente a mí, dejando el teléfono encima de la mesa.

- Bien.

- Y tu que, Emmett? – preguntó al idiota, que acababa de entrar en la cocina. – Como ha ido la mañana?

- Muy bien, gracias.

- Me alegro. Bueno, chicos, vayamos a comer. – dijo poniéndose en pie. – chicos?

- Que? Vamos a ir los tres? – exclamé sin poder evitarlo.

- Si, hija. Los tres. – dijo mi padre con un rastro de dureza en su voz.

- Por mi no os preocupéis. – dijo mi hermanastro. – yo no tengo hambre. – mintió. Podía oír el sonido de sus tripas desde que habíamos llegado a casa.

- Embustero. – dije poniéndome en pie yo también. – venga, vamos al italiano que hay cerca del malecón.

Mi padre sonrió, lo que me hizo sonreír a mí también. El restaurante estaba solo a quince minutos a pie, por lo que no nos molestamos en coger el coche. Mi padre y yo íbamos por delante, cogidos del brazo, mientras que mi hermanastro iba por detrás de nosotros. Me volví un par de veces para ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero simplemente miraba hacia el mar, ausente, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

Llegamos al restaurante y nos pedimos una lasaña para cada uno y una botella de vino blanco para los tres, a pesar de que tanto el idiota como yo aun no teníamos los veintiuno, la edad legal para beber alcohol.

Mi padre nos estuvo contando los planes que tenía para su estancia en Nueva York.

- Así que yo me iré mañana por la mañana y Alexandra el jueves. – terminó diciendo.

- Que? – exclamamos mi hermanastro y yo al mismo tiempo.

- No pasa nada si os quedáis una semana solos, no? Ya sois mayores.

¿Ese hombre se había vuelto loco? ¿Pretendía que el idiota y yo nos quedáramos a solas, durante ocho días, en la misma casa? Moriría de un infarto o un ataque de nervios, o algo similar.

Oía como los dos hablaban, pero yo no podía articular palabra. "Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí."

- Hija?

- Eh?

- Hija, te encuentras bien? – dijo mi padre, acariciando mi mano. – Te has quedado pálida.

- Si, si. – mentí. – todo irá bien, no te preocupes.

- Si. Prometemos no montar fiestas salvajes en casa. – dijo sonriendo. "Que sonrisa más bonita. Mierda! Olvida eso!" – verdad, Rosie?

- Ni salvajes ni no salvajes. – dije bebiendo lo que me quedaba en la copa de un solo trago. – la semana que viene tengo un examen muy importante. Voy a pasarme todos los días estudiando.

- Muy bien, entonces. – mi padre se puso de pie y puso algo de dinero encima de la mesa. – voy a repasar que no me deje nada. Tanto en casa como en la oficina.

- De acuerdo. Que tengas un buen viaje mañana. – dije, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Sabía que mi padre se iría temprano sin despedirse de nadie. Tanto él como yo odiábamos las despedidas. – te echaré mucho de menos.

- Yo también, pequeña. Adiós, Emmett.

- Buen viaje.

Mi padre abrazó a Emmett y se fue. Nos trajeron el postre que habíamos pedido y nos lo comimos en silencio, aunque notaba que el idiota no dejaba de mirarme. En el momento en que iba a quejarme, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. "Gracias a dios." Era Jacob. Le conté a mi chico los planes que había para las próximas dos semanas y me invitó a quedarme en el piso que compartía con su hermano y su primo, pero le dije que ya me lo pensaría, y quedamos en que esa noche sería él el que vendría a mi casa a pasar la noche.

- Te recuerdo que tu padre no se va hasta mañana y mi madre hasta el jueves sigue en casa. – dijo engullendo un trozo de tarta de chocolate,

- Eso que significa?

- Ya lo sabes.

- Jacob va a pasar la noche en casa. Estudiaremos, hablaremos y dormiremos.

- Ya…

- Jacob respeta demasiado a mi madre y a tu madre como para acostarnos juntos estando ellos en casa.

- Que amable. – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Cállate la boca. – repliqué al momento. Ya me estaba hartando. – Me voy.

- No te has terminado tu tarta.

- Se me ha quitado el hambre.

Cogí mi bolso y me marché a casa. No había nadie. Se me hacía muy extraño estar en una casa tan silenciosa.

Fui hacia mi dormitorio y preparé todos mis apuntes en mi escritorio. Por suerte, esa tarde el idiota no volvió a casa, lo que me vino muy bien y así pude estudiar con tranquilidad. Bueno, eso hasta que Jacob entró en mi dormitorio con una pizza que olía deliciosa.

- Como has entrado?

- Alexandra me abrió.

- Ya es la hora de cenar? – dije levantándome de mi cómoda silla. Miré el reloj que tenía en la pared y vi que había pasado seis horas estudiando y dibujando, y no me había dado ni cuenta.

- Si.

- Como te ha ido con su hermana? – dije sentándome en la cama, a su lado, cogiendo un trozo de pizza.

- Se va a casar y nos ha invitado a la boda.

- A mi también? – exclamé sorprendida. Rebeca y yo no nos llevábamos bien.

- Pues claro. Eres mi novia.

- Bien. Está buena la pizza.

- No más que tú. – dijo empezando a acariciar mi brazo.

- Jacob, no empieces. – dije apartándome un poco. – mis padres están en casa.

- No te pido sexo, solo meternos mano un poquito.

- Bueno… primero terminemos de cenar.

- Vale. – se metió un trozo entero de pizza en la boca y dejó la caja encima de mi escritorio. – yo ya he terminado. – dijo aun con la boca llena.

- Pues yo no. – mordí un trozo de mi pizza, masticando lentamente, haciéndole sufrir un poquito.

Toc, toc.

_- Se puede?_

- Pasa. – dije terminando de comer. – ocurre algo Alexandra?

_- Voy a llevarme a tu padre a cenar. – dijo aun sin abrir la puerta. – creo que necesita tomar un poco el aire y comer algo._

- Alexandra, puedes abrir la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y Alexandra pasó.

- Así que os vais a cenar?

- Si. Tu padre está de los nervios y creo que le vendrá bien salir un poco.

- Me parece perfecto.

- Volveremos en un par de horas.

- No hace falta que me des todos los detalles. – dije sonriendo, levantándome de la cama. – salid a cenar, relajaos un poco y, bueno, esta noche en el puerto hacen baile. – dije llevando mi mano a su brazo.

- Tu padre odia bailar.

- Pero a ti te encanta. Creo que deberíais hacer lo que os guste a los dos, y no solo a él.

- Se lo insinuaré sutilmente.

- Mi padre no entiende de sutilezas.

- Lo se, por eso le llevaré al puerto y se verá obligado a bailar. – dijo sonriendo pícaramente. "Ahora ya se de quien ha heredado esa sonrisa el idiota."

- Que malvadas. – dijo Jacob a mis espaldas y, aun no se porque, tanto Alexandra como yo empezamos a reír. – Creo que voy a ir a hablar con el señor Hale.

- De eso nada. – dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo, poniéndonos frente a la puerta.

- Tranquilas, solo era una broma. Cualquiera diría que sois madre e hija. – dijo yendo a sentarse en mi silla de escritorio.

Jacob tenía razón. Alexandra y yo éramos muy parecidas, por eso nos levábamos tan bien. Por no decir que también nos parecíamos un poco físicamente. Ambas medíamos 1.75, éramos rubias, aunque ella con el pelo bastante corto, y solíamos utilizar el mismo tipo de ropa. Yo tenía los ojos marrones y ella azules, como los tenía su hijo. Además, Alexandra aun era joven. Tenía treinta y ocho años.

- Vaya cosas dices. – dijo Alexandra, sonrojándose. – Bueno, chicos. Nos vamos.

- Muy bien. Buenas noches. – dije besando su mejilla.

- Buenas noches, Rosalie. Buenas noches, Jacob. – dijo cerrando la puerta, sonriendo.

En cuanto oímos los pasos de Alexandra alejarse, Jacob se puso en pie, sonriendo, acercándose a mí lentamente, empezando a desabrochar su camisa.

- Bueno…

- Bueno… - repetí, yendo a sentarme en la cama.

- Estamos a solas. – canturreó.

- Y que plan tienes? – dije tumbándome en la cama.

- Hacerte el amor ahora mismo en esa cama tan amplia que tienes. – se quitó la camisa y se puso encima de mí, empezando a besarme.

.-.-.-.-.

La casa estaba en silencio, salvo por nuestros gemidos y el porrazo que nos dimos cuando nos caímos de la cama. Por eso oí la puerta de la calle cerrarse de un portazo, pero nosotros no nos detuvimos. No hasta que Jacob llegó al orgasmo y yo grité al llegar por segunda vez.

Nos quedamos tumbados en el suelo, desnudos, abrazados. Su mano acariciaba mi muslo, subiéndola lentamente.

- Te quiero. – dijo Jacob, pasando ahora un dedo por mi tripa. – Más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar nunca.

Fue bajando su dedo y metió su mano entre mis piernas.

- Jacob…

- Quiero volver a oír esos hermosos sonidos que haces cuando te toco así.

- Eso no vale. – me quejé.

- Pues aparta mi mano. – dijo, sabiendo que no lo haría.

Por mucho que me quejara, me encantaba que me hiciera eso. Abrí un poco las piernas, facilitando su tarea. Empezó a acariciarme pero no llegó a introducir sus dedos. Otro portazo se oyó, esta vez mucho más cerca y Jacob sacó su mano y volvió a acariciar mi tripa.

- Tu hermano no sabe cerrar las puertas? – dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

- Olvídale.

- Lo intentaré. – dijo, mientras yo apoyaba mi rostro en su pecho. Estaba empezando a sentir como me estaba quedando dormida, y un gran bostezo me delató.

- Tienes sueño?

- Un poco.

- Vamos, te llevaré a la cama. – me cogió de la mano pero yo no me moví.

- No.

- Pretendes que durmamos en el suelo? – dijo soltando una risita.

- Estando contigo, así, me da igual donde durmamos.

- Eres increíble. – dijo abrazándome.

- Lo se.

- Tengo mucha suerte de que nos conociéramos en aquella fiesta.

- Nunca la olvides. – dije besando su pecho.

- Como voy a olvidarlo? Te tengo conmigo casi todas las noches. – se puso encima de mí, besando el lóbulo de mi oreja. – y pensar que casi no voy ese día…

- Y pensar que en dos años de carrera no me había fijado en ti? – dije, acariciando su espalda. – venga, vamos a la cama.

- Creía que querías dormir en el suelo. – dijo tumbándose otra vez a mi lado.

- En el suelo pues.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!**

**Otro capítulo llegó. **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Opiniones, por fi.**

**Y si tenéis alguna duda, también decídmelo.**

**Besitos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Rosalie.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

3.

Esa semana pasó muy deprisa. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era viernes por la mañana. Ese día empezaba la universidad a las ocho, así que a las siete y cuarto ya estaba levantada.

El idiota ese día empezaba a las nueves, así que cogí mi despertador y fui de puntillas a su dormitorio. Lo puse para que sonara en un minuto y lo dejé al lado de su cabeza, sobre la almohada, y salí corriendo en el momento en que el despertador empezaba a sonar.

_- Maldita seas Rosalie Hale! – gritó._

Como ya estaba vestida, cogí mi bolso y salí corriendo de la casa, riendo. "Ahora entiendo porque lo hace. Es divertido."

Ese día fue a la universidad en mi bicicleta y, cuando llegué al aparcamiento, me encontré con Jacob y Alice, que hablaban animadamente al lado del coche de mi amiga.

- Hola chicos! – dije dejando la bici en el aparcamiento de bicicletas.

- Te veo muy animada, Rose. – dijo Jake que, en cuanto llegó a mi lado, me abrazó por la cintura, besando mi nuca.

- Eso es porque lo estoy.

- Bueno, chicos. Yo tengo que irme ya a clase. – dijo Alice, dándonos un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. – Nos vemos esta noche en mi casa, no?

- Ammm…

- Emmett no va a venir. Ya me lo dijo el lunes.

- Allí estaremos, Alice. – dijo Jacob.

- Perfecto. Adiós! – Alice se fue corriendo, dando brincos, sonriendo y tarareando su canción favorita.

Jacob y yo la vimos marchar y fuimos hacia nuestra clase. Esa mañana teníamos cuatro clases, una de ellas para prepararnos mejor para el examen que teníamos el lunes. Cuando terminaron las clases, Jacob y yo comimos juntos en la universidad.

- Puedo saber porque llevas toda la mañana tan contenta? No es que me esté quejando.

- Por nada en especial. – mentí. No quería decirle que me había rebajado al nivel de mi hermanastro. – Y por todo al mismo tiempo. Por ti, por ejemplo.

- Pues me alegro de que sonrías tanto. – dijo besando el dorso de la mano que llevaba todo el rato acariciando. – Quieres que vayamos a mi casa a… ya sabes. – dijo sonriendo con picardía.

- Me gustaría pero… no están tu hermano y tu primo en casa?

- Si, y?

- Pues que me da vergüenza hacerlo con los chicos en la casa. Esperemos a esta noche, después de la fiesta.

- Bien. Pues vamos a mi casa a… mmm. A dormir.

- Dormir? – dije enarcando una ceja de pura incredulidad. – Mejor me voy a mi casa, estudio y, allá a las ocho, quedamos en la puerta de la casa de Alice.

- Bueno, vale. – se rindió. Al menos, por el momento.

- Que hora es?

- La dos. – dijo mirando su reloj. – Aun es temprano para ir a estudiar.

- No para mí. yo me voy ya. – dije poniéndome en pie.

- Va, vayamos a mi coche. – dijo poniéndose a mi lado. – Solo será un ratito.

- Jacob…

- Todo el mundo está en el edificio. Nadie verá nada.

- Bueno, pero deprisa. – cogí a Jacob de la mano, cogí mi bolso y nos fuimos corriendo de la cafetería.

Nos metimos en el asiento trasero de su coche y no dejamos de besarnos y acariciarnos hasta que alguien empezó a llamar a la ventanilla del coche. Por suerte para nosotros, los cristales eran tintados y, fuera quien fuera, no podía vernos. Jacob bajó un poco el cristal mientras yo me ponía bien la camiseta.

- Que diablos quieres? – dije al ver quien era.

- Calma, Rose. – dijo Jacob, bajando el cristal del todo. – Que es lo que quieres, Emmett?

- Me gustaguía hablag contigo, Rosalie. – dijo sin que se le entendiera muy bien lo que estaba diciendo. "Que es lo que le pasa a éste?"

- Ahora Rosalie está ocupada, así que ya hablareis cuando lleguéis a casa, vale?

- Pego…

- Adiós! – dije Jacob subiendo la ventanilla otra vez. – Bueno, por donde íbamos?

- Ibas levantando mi falda.

- Ahí, si. Es cierto. – metió su mano por debajo de mi falda y empezó a acariciarme por encima de mis braguitas. - Tu hermano consigue ponerme de los nervios a mí también.

- No es mi hermano. – dije conteniendo lo que sus dedos estaban provocando en mí,

- Te has dado cuenta de que hablaba como si tuviera un huevo en la boca? – dijo empezando a reír.

- Hablaba como lo que es. Un idiota.

- Venga, olvidémonos de él.

- Si…

Volvimos a besarnos y, al final, terminamos haciendo el amor en el coche.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegué a casa a las cuatro menos cuarto. Dejé mi bicicleta en el garaje y fui hacia la cocina. Allí me encontré con el idiota, que estaba comiéndose un enorme plato de pasta. No siquiera me miró cuando fui hacia la nevera, y no entiendo porque me molestó tanto.

- Ciento no le antez. – dijo aun con la boca llena.

- Perdón?

- Que ciento lo de antez. – repitió con la boca, vacía, pero seguía hablando igual de mal. – cuando oz interrumpí a tu novio y a ti en el coche.

- No pasa nada. – cogí un zumo y me senté en la mesa, delante de él. – Que es lo que querías decirme?

- He eztado penzando.

- Pensando? Tú?

- Ci.

- En qué? – pregunté. La verdad era que estaba bastante intrigada.

- En que deberíamoz haceg las pacez. – dejó de comer y alzó la vista del plato. – Ya zabez. Dejad de hacednos putadas. - "Cada ves se le entiende menos. Debe de dolerle alguna muela."

- Aquí el único que hace putadas eres tú.

- y el numedito de ezta mañana con el despegtadog?

- Solo quería saber que tal sienta la venganza. – dije bebiéndome mi zumo.

- Y que tal te ha centado?

- Muy bien, la verdad. – dije sonriendo y el idiota hizo lo mismo.

- No lo hago con mala intención. – se puso de pie, cogió su plato y fue a lavarlo. – Zolo me guzta hacedte enfadag. Me lo ponez tan fácil..

No se porque pero, en ese momento, me dio un ataque de risa. Hablaba como un niño pequeño al que no se le entendía nada. Se dio la vuelta y me miró fingiendo sentirse ofendido. Sabía que estaba fingiendo porque veía que se le estaba escapando la risa.

- Anda, me voy a estudiar. – me terminé mi zumo y me fui a mi dormitorio.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Puse mis papeles encima de la mesa y me puse a estudiar. Estuve así hasta que dieron las siete y cuarto, momento en que recogí mis apuntes y fui hacia mi armario, en busca de algo para ponerme esa noche.

Como todas las noches que iba a alguna de las fiestas de Alice, me vestí con uno de mis mini vestidos, negro, con escote palabra de honor, y unos tacones rojos, a conjunto con mi pintalabios. Me ondulé el pelo, cogí mi pequeño bolso y me fui. Creía que Emmett estaría en su habitación, pero me equivoqué.

- A donde creez que vaz?

- A dar un paseo. – dije abriendo la puerta de la calle. – Te importa?

- No.

- Entonces adiós. – crucé la puerta, pero no pude avanzar ni dos pasos. Su mano sujetaba con fuerza mi muñeca. – Pero, que haces?

- Ez que… no puedo dejad que te vagas. – dijo sin soltar mi brazo.

Conseguí darme la vuelta y encararme a él.

- Suéltame.

- Tú padre me pidió que te cuidara.

- Qué?

- Tu padre llamó el martes por la noche y me pidió que cuidara de ti mientras él y mi madre estuvieran fuera. – dijo aflojando un poco su agarre, pero no lo suficiente como para poder soltarme. "Ahora si que se le entiende cuando habla."

- Se cuidarme sola. – intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero no pude.

- Vas demasiado arreglada y guapa como para ir a dar un simple paseo.

- Y a ti que más te da?

- Solo me preocupo por ti. – por su voz, parecía sincero, pero yo estaba empezando a sentirme muy incómoda.

- Porqué? – pregunté, pero no me respondió. – Como ya te he dicho, me voy a dar un paseo.

- Entonces te acompaño.

- De eso nada. Ahora quiero estar a solas.

- Pero, Rosalie…

- Emmett, me voy a pasear sola. y luego, tal vez vaya a visitar a Jacob.

- Como quieras. – murmuró, dándose por vencido.

Me deshice de su mano y me marché. Mientras caminaba, respiré hondo para poder tranquilizarme. Parecía que la cosa había ido bien cuando nos encontramos esa misma tarde en la cocina, cuando hablamos con total normalidad, pero lo había echado todo a perder con el espectáculo de hacía unos minutos en la puerta de nuestra casa. Había conseguido ponerme muy nerviosa, por diversos motivos que no quería ni pensar.

Caminé a paso tranquilo por el paseo, de camino a la casa de Alice, a la que llegué al cabo de veinte minutos. En la puerta encontré a Jacob, que me cogió en brazos en el momento en que llegué a su lado.

- Estás deslumbrante! – dijo empezando a besarme, mientras yo rodeaba su cuerpo con mis piernas.

La puerta de la casa se abrió en ese momento y Jacob me soltó de golpe. Era Alice.

- Bienvenidos. – dijo dándonos un abrazo a cada uno. – Vayamos a dentro.

Alice nos cogió de la mano y tiró de nosotros hacia el interior de la casa, que aun estaba vacía.

- Jacob, tu ve a la playa con los demás chicos. Cogeréis un papel con un número para saber a que habitación tenéis que ir. En la maneta de la puerta habrá un antifaz que tendrás que ponerte antes de entrar en la habitación. – dijo mirando a Jacob. – Rosalie, te acompaño a tu habitación.

Alice volvió a tirar de mí antes de que Jacob y yo pudiéramos besarnos para despedirnos. Subimos al primer piso de la casa y Alice me hizo entrar en la habitación que tenía el número cinco. Me dio un antifaz, de esos que una se pone para ir a dormir, y me acompañó a la cama.

- Ya sabes como va esto. Desde que el chico entre en la habitación, tendréis diez minutos para hacer todo lo que queráis, salvo hablar y descubriros los ojos.

- De acuerdo. – me senté en la cama y me puse el antifaz. – Estoy preparada. – mentí. Era la tercera vez que lo hacía (una de ellas, por casualidad, me tocó con mi Jacob) pero era la primera que estaba tan nerviosa.

- Vale. – Alice besó mi mejilla y se fue.

No se cuanto tiempo pasé allí, sola, varios minutos creo. Por eso me asusté cuando oí a alguien llamar a la puerta.

_- Ten, el antifaz. Cuando suene el despertador, ella saldrá de la habitación. – dijo la voz de Alice y, al momento, la puerta se abrió. – "este tío debe de ser nuevo."_

La puerta se cerró y unos pasos se acercaron hacia mí.

- Au! – se quejó el chico. "Seguro que se ha golpeado con algo."

Cayó en la cama y palpé la superficie hasta llegar a su pierna, que empecé a acariciar al momento. Su mano acarició la mía, empezó a subirla por mi brazo, mi hombro izquierdo, mi cuello, mi hombro derecho, mi brazo derecho… sus caricias lograban estremecerme. Me estaba excitando mucho tanta ternura.

Me fue tumbando en la cama y empezó a besar mi pecho, aunque al momento sus labios empezaron a recorrer mi cuello y mi rostro. Nuestros labios se encontraron al fin, aunque fue un beso corto y dulce. Con una mano, empezó a levantar mi vestido y buscó a tientas mi ombligo, que empezó a besar al momento, jugando con mi pircing.

Tanteé un poco su cuerpo y fui levantando su camiseta, hasta que se la quité y la dejé caer en el suelo. "Esto es mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado."

Empezó a bajar sus labios y, cuando le sentí besar mi intimidad, no pude controlarme y un gemido salió de mi garganta. Ese día no me había puesto ropa interior, así que le sentí besar directamente mi excitada piel. Me ayudó a bajar la cremallera de mi vestido y me lo quitó. Se puso encima de mí y empezó a besar con suavidad mis pechos, pero llevé mis manos a sus mejillas y nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo, iniciando esta vez un beso muy distinto al anterior.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron al momento. Noté en su lengua algo que me encantó. Parecía como si llevara un pircing en la lengua, y ello era muy excitante.

Busqué el botón de sus pantalones y lo desabroché sin darme prisa, bajándolos un poco.

Pasé lentamente mi mano por su miembro, por encima de los calzoncillos, y lo sentí endurecer ante mis caricias. Empecé a bajar sus calzoncillos poco a poco y sentí que el chico se estaba poniendo nervioso. Había llegado el momento.

Cuando bajé sus calzoncillos, el peor sonido del mundo empezó a sonar. Tuve la tentación de lanzar el despertador contra la pared.

- No! – exclamamos al mismo tiempo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!**

**Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Porque Emmett se ha comportado de forma tan protectora cuando Rosalie iba a irse?**

**Quien es el misterioso chico con el que está Rosalie?**

**Vamos, comentarios y teorías, porfi.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Rosalie.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**4.**

El despertador no dejaba de sonar y yo no quería dejar de besarle, de dejar de jugar con el pircing de su lengua, y a él no parecía disgustarle que lo hiciera, sino todo lo contrario.

_- Chicos, se acabó el tiempo. – gritó la voz de Alice al otro lado de la puerta mientras la golpeaba. – Vamos chica, sal ya de la habitación. No me obligues a entrar a buscarte._

El chico me dio un último beso y se dejó caer a mi lado. Me levanté de la cama con cuidado, cogí mi vestido del suelo y fui hacia la puerta. Me puse el vestido y salí de la habitación.

Alice me cogió de la mano y me quitó el antifaz. Bajamos a la playa y nos reunimos con otras cinco chicas. No conocía a ninguna de ella, lo que quería decir que no conocía al chico con el que acababa de casi acostarme. "Ha sido la mejor fiesta de mi vida. No ha habido sexo, pero ha sido una experiencia muy excitante y dulce."

- ¿Como os ha ido? – dijo Alice, mientras que nos servía a todas una copa. – por vuestras caras de satisfacción supongo que habéis quedado satisfechas.

- El mío tiene una lengua increíble. – dijo una de las chicas.

- Pues el que me ha tocado a mi tiene unas manos… - dijo otra.

- ¿Y tú, Alice? - dijo una tercera.

"¿Alice también? ¿Y quien era su pareja?"

- Estabas en la habitación de al lado y creo que has tenido más de un orgasmo. – continuó diciendo la chica.

- Ese tío es una máquina. Quien sea su novia tiene mucha suerte. – dijo Alice, que no dejaba de sonreír. - ¿Y tú, Rose?

- Muy bien. – me limité a decir, llenando mi segunda copa.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya. – dijo otra de las chicas. – Tengo que ir al sitio en el que he quedado con mi novio.

- Si. La verdad es que debéis iros todas. – Alice acompañó a las chicas a la puerta y volvió a la playa al cabo de unos quince minutos, cuando yo ya me estaba tomando mi cuarta copa. Venía acompañada por Jacob. - ¿Cómo ha ido? – le iba diciendo.

- Muy bien. Una máquina de tía. – dijo Jacob abrazándome por la cintura. - ¿Rose?

- No ha estado mal. – dije, fingiendo indiferencia. – Jacob, ¿nos vamos ya?

- Claro amor.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya os vais? – dijo Alice. Se la veía afectada, como si acabáramos de decirle que no queríamos volver a verla. - ¿Por qué no os quedáis a dormir conmigo?

- Le prometí a Rose que después de la fiesta nos emborracharíamos hasta perder el sentido. – dijo Jacob, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Alice se interpuso en nuestro camino.

- Aquí hay alcohol de sobras.

- Tal vez podríamos… - Jacob me miró y yo asentí con la cabeza. – De acuerdo, Alice.

- Nos quedaremos esta noche. – dije, logrando que Alice sonriera.

Salimos a la playa y nos sentamos en la arena, Jacob y yo abrazados, y Alice frente a nosotros, bebiendo y hablando de la película que Alice había ido a ver esa misma tarde y que Jacob y yo habíamos ido a ver la semana anterior. También nos contó que la semana siguiente no habría fiesta. Al parecer, Alice tenía una cita. Alice se quedó dormida cuando nos iba a hablar de su chico.

- No aguanta el alcohol. – dijo Jacob cuando nos tumbamos y me abrazó por la cintura. – Se ha quedado roque.

- Si…

- ¿Te ha ido bien esta noche?

- Si.

- Es que te veo un poco ausente. – apartó un mechón de pelo de mi cara y besó mi frente.

- Ha ido bien.

- Pero…

- Nada. Ha sido diferente. – dije abrazándole yo también.

- ¿En qué?

- No hemos tenido sexo.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y eso? – preguntó sorprendido.

- No nos ha dado tiempo. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

- Esa tía es una salvaje, aunque fue bastante deprisa. Demasiado.

- ¿Demasiado? – dije mirando a Jacob, que seguía acariciando mi pelo. - ¿Cómo es eso?

- La chica llegaba muy deprisa. Pero bueno, da igual, yo solo disfruto cuando hago el amor contigo.

Empezamos a besarnos y Jacob se fue poniendo encima de mí, empezando a desabrochar el botón de su pantalón.

- Jacob, para, para.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Que Alice está ahí. Podría vernos. – dije mirando de reojo a mi amiga.

- No se va a enterar de nada. – dijo empezando a bajarse los pantalones.

Jacob tenía razón. Cuando Alice dormía no se enteraba de nada, y yo no podría aguantar hasta que estuviéramos a solas. Me levanté un poco el vestido y rodeé la cintura de Jacob con mis piernas e hice que entrara en mí.

- Os oigo. – canturreó Alice, que estaba tumbada de espaldas a nosotros.

- Cállate. – dije como pude. – Y no te muevas.

- ¿Tú no estabas durmiendo? – dijo Jacob, que cada vez se movía más deprisa, y yo estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar por el orgasmo que estaba a punto de llegar.

- Pero me habéis despertado.

Quise parar, pero Jacob no dejó de moverse hasta que ambos llegamos al orgasmo. Al final, los tres nos quedamos dormidos en la playa.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Cariño.

- ¿Eh?

- Cariño, tu móvil está sonando.

- ¿Eh?

- Ten. No he contestado porque no reconozco el número.

Jacob dejó el móvil en mi mano y volvió a tumbarse a mi lado. aun no podía abrir los ojos, el sol me cegaba, y me dolían los ojos por ello. Razón por la que no vi el número de quien me estaba llamando, pero aun así respondí.

- ¿Si?

_- Vaya voz de camionero. – dijo el idiota, empezando a reír. - ¿Estabas durmiendo?_

- Que quie…

_- Sht. Finge que no soy yo. Finge que soy tu padre._

- ¿Cómo dices?

_- Por favor te lo pido._

- ¿Qué ocurre, papá? – me aparté un poco de Jacob, que parecía que se hubiera vuelto a dormir, y me puse de pie.

_- Ha llamado a casa una chica preguntando por tu novio._

- ¿Rebecca? – estaba desnuda, así que fui al interior de la casa y me puse el albornoz que Alice tenía en el cuarto de baño.

_- Si, creo que me ha dicho que se llamaba Rebeca._

- ¿Te ha dicho lo que quería?

_- Solo ha preguntado por tu novio y ha dicho que tenía que contarle algo sobre una boda._

Salí del cuarto de baño y me senté en el sofá, poniendo los pies sobre la mesita de café que había enfrente. Me resultaba muy extraño estar hablando con Emmett son estar insultándole ni gritándole. Me gustaba.

- De acuerdo.

_- Vendrá a casa en menos de una hora así que, a comer._

- Emmett.

_- Si, Rosalie?_

- Gra… gra… - "¿Cómo puede costarme tanto decir que una simple palabra?"

_- ¿Si? – dijo soltando una risita._

- Gracias. – terminé diciendo.

_- No ha sido nada, Rosalie._

_._Colgué el teléfono, sonriendo como una idiota. En ese momento, Jacob entró en la casa y vino a sentarse a mi lado. Le dije lo que me había contado Emmett y ambos fuimos a vestirnos, ya que él también seguía en calzoncillos.

Cuando estuvimos vestidos, fuimos en busca de Alice, que no estaba en la playa. La encontré a su dormitorio, durmiendo en su cama. Le dejé una nota en la mesita de noche, besé su mejilla y Jacob y yo nos marchamos.

Nos encontramos con Rebecca a los cinco minutos de haber llegado a la casa. Dejé a Jacob y su hermana a solas en el salón y fui a lo que en mi casa llamábamos sala de juegos. Allí estaba Emmett, sentando en el sofá, jugando a la play station.

- Hola. – dijo poniendo el juego en pausa, pero yo no me moví de la puerta. – ¿Como va la charla?

- Ni idea. Son cosas suyas.

- ¿Quieres que juguemos un rato? - dijo señalando uno de los mandos.

- Creo que no.

- Va… te dejaré ganar.

- Más tarde tal vez. Ahora voy a ir a cambiarme de ropa. – dije dando media vuelta.

- ¿Rosalie?

- ¿Si?

- Estás preciosa.

Me quedé paralizada por sus palabras pero, al fin, conseguí moverme y seguí caminado hasta mi dormitorio.

Me quité el vestido y fui directa a la ducha, de la que no salí antes de veinte minutos, cuando oí que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. Me envolví en una toalla y abrí la puerta del cuarto de baño.

- Rose, tengo que irme con Rebecca, pero volveré a la hora de comer.

- Tómate tu tiempo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si. Haced las cosas bien y con calma.

- Entonces, ¿nos veremos esta noche?

- Claro.

Jacob y yo nos besamos y Jake se marchó. Me dejé caer sobre la cama y cerré los ojos. Oí como Rebecca se despedía de Emmet y como este cerraba la puerta y volvía a jugar a su juego de carreras de coches. Había puesto el volumen bastante alto y hasta podía oír derrapar los coches.

A pesar del ruido, cerré los ojos y, al momento, empecé a sentir las mismas sensaciones que esa noche, cuando había pasado los diez minutos más maravillosos de mi vida con un desconocido. "Ojala pudiera volver a estar con él." Pensé, ahogando el orgasmo mordiéndome la mano, dejando caer mi otra mano en la cama.

Media hora después, me puse uno de mis pijamas y me fui a lavar las manos. me recogí el pelo en una cola alta y bajé a la cocina, donde estaba Emmett, con el teléfono en la mano.

- He pensado que esta noche podríamos cenar comida china. – dijo dejando el teléfono en su sitio. – Te he pedido arroz tres delicias, pollo a la naranja, dos rollitos, uno de verduras y uno de pollo, un pan chino, un mousse de chocolate y una coca cola Light.

- ¿Tan previsible soy? – dije sentándome a la mesa.

- No, pero es que todos los sábados cenas lo mismo.

- Aun no es sábado por la noche.

- Lo se.

- Y nunca me pido los rollitos ni la mousse.

- Bueno, si no los quieres, ya me lo comeré yo. – dijo sentándose delante de mí.

- Que te lo has creído. – dije riendo y Emmett se unió a mis risas.

- Sabes, Rosalie? Me gusta hablar contigo.

- Y a mí, Emmett.

- ¿Emmett? ¿Que ha pasado con lo de idiota? – sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban.

- Lo siento. A mi también me gusta hablar contigo, idiota. – dije, provocando que se pusiera a reír.

- Creo que, por el bien de nuestros padres, deberíamos firmar una tregua. – dijo tendiéndome su mano. – yo dejo de hacerte putadas y tu dejas de llamarme idiota.

- Hecho. – estreché su mano y, cuando empecé a sentir que empezaba a acariciar mi mano, el timbre comenzó a sonar. – Ya voy yo.

Me levanté corriendo y fui al comedor, pero di media vuelta al momento. No tenía dinero para pagar la comida. Emmett apareció a mi lado, me cogió del brazo y fuimos juntos hacia la puerta. El repartidor se nos quedó mirando, sin disimular una sonrisa. Cogí la comida mientras Emmett pagaba y, en vez de volver a la cocina, fuimos hacia el jardín. Nos sentamos en el suelo, al lado de la piscina, y empezamos a comer.

- Creo que, en los seis meses que llevo aquí, nunca había comido en el jardín. Y mucho menos sentado en el suelo. – dijo cogiendo un trozo de mi pan, ya que él ya se había comido el suyo.

- Cuando era pequeña, mi madre y yo solíamos desayunar en el jardín de nuestra antigua casa y, cuando terminábamos, nos dábamos un baño. Bueno, eso cuando tenía vacaciones. Cuando iba al colegio solo desayunábamos. – empecé a contarle sin darme cuenta. Nunca antes le había hablado a nadie de mi madre, ni siquiera a Jacob.

Miré a Emmet de reojo y me fijé en que no dejaba de mirarme, sonriendo con ternura, secando mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Murió.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ammm…

- Perdona, no debí de haberte preguntado.

- No pasa nada. Verás, vivíamos en Nueva Orleáns. Yo tenía doce años y mi madre y yo estábamos desayunando al lado de la piscina. – sentí los brazos de Emmett rodeando mi cuerpo y volví a ponerme a llorar.

- Sht… tranquila.

- Hubo un tornado. No era muy fuerte pero… mi madre me cogió en brazos, me metió corriendo en la casa y bajamos al sótano.

- No sigas.

- Ella me salvó la vida.

- Lo siento Rosie. No puedo imaginarme cuanto has sufrido.

No dije nada. Estaba llorando, abrazada a Emmett.

- Aix, perdona. Te llamé Rosie.

- No te disculpes.

- ¿No te molesta que te llame así? – dijo dejando de abrazarme.

- Ya no. Gracias por tratarme tan bien, sobre todo después de haberte tratado tan mal.

- No me gusta verte sufrir. – dijo empezando a acariciar mi mejilla.

- Gracias. Las cosas van a cambiar. No volveré a tratarte mal. Lo prometo.

- Me alegra oír eso. – secó mis lágrimas y me pasó mi mousse de chocolate.

- Gracias Em. – cogí el mousse y empecé a comérmelo. – Tu madre es una mujer maravillosa.

- Tú padre también lo es. – su mano empezó a rozar mi pierna, subiendo lentamente su mano por mi muslo.

- ¿Qué-que haces?

- Nada.

Cogió el mousse de mis manos, lo dejó a un lado y me fue tumbando en el suelo, poniéndose delante de mí. Quería resistirme, pero no tenía voluntad para hacerlo. No. En realidad no quería resistirme. Quería que lo hiciera.

Al contrario de lo que yo creía, Emmett simplemente empezó a besar mi cuello, acariciando mis brazos y, como mucho, mi cintura.

- Te quiero.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Uff, lamento haber tardado. Es que tuve problemillas, a parte de que no tengo pc.**

**Opiniones por fi.**

**Besitos a todos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Rosalie.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**5.**

- ¿Qué? – dije sin que apenas me saliera la voz. - ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? – dije ahora deteniendo su mano.

- Creía que lo sabías.

- Perdona que sea un poco corta, pero es que no entiendo nada. – me lo quité de encima y me levanté del suelo.

- Rosie, yo…

- A ver, a ver. – cerré los ojos e intenté respirar con tranquilidad. - ¿Acabas de decirme que me quieres?

- Si. – también se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia mí, pero retrocedí.

- Pero…

- Solo te hacía todas esas cosas para llamar tu atención. Realmente soy como acabas de ver.

- Pero… yo… yo estoy con Jacob. – dije, aun retrocediendo.

- Lo se. – susurró.

- No puedes quererme.

- Pero es que te quiero. Hace tiempo que empecé a sentir esto por ti.

- No. No te creo! – grité, pero es que estaba muy nerviosa.

¿Cómo dos palabras podían causar tal efecto en mi? Ni que fuera la primera vez que me lo decían. Jacob solía decirme esas mismas palabras a diario y no causaban en mí lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

No me había dado cuenta de que Emmett estaba tan cerca de mí hasta que no sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla. Deseaba que lo hiciera, que me besara, que me tocara y me hiciera suya ahí mismo, en ese momento, pero por otra parte no podía dejar de pensar en Jacob y en que ello significaría traicionarle.

- Aléjate de mí. – seguí retrocediendo y eché a correr por la casa hasta llegar a mi dormitorio y cerré la puerta por dentro.

Fui en busca de mi móvil y llamé a Alice, que me dijo que estaría en mi casa en menos de diez minutos. Empecé a vestirme y me senté en la cama a esperar.

Oí los pasos de Emmett subir las escaleras. Sabía que estaba en el pasillo, al otro lado de mi puerta, aunque en ningún momento llamó no dijo nada. Agradecí que no insistiera ni me presionara, aunque ello aun me desesperaba más. "¿Por qué tiene que ser tan perfecto?"

El timbre empezó a sonar y Emmett fue a abrir. En cuanto oí la voz de Alice, cogí mi bolso y salí corriendo de mi habitación. Pasé por al lado de Emmett, cogí a Alice de la mano y tiré de ella hacia su coche, en el que me monté al momento.

- ¿Vas a decirme lo que te pasa? – dijo cuando frenó en seco frente a su casa.

- No. – murmuré.

- Venga, Rose.

- Me gustaría volver a encontrarme con el chico de anoche. – dije sin pensar. Había estado pensando el ello por la mañana. Por algo me había masturbando pensando en él. "Estoy fatal."

- ¿Es que ha pasado algo entre tú y Jacob?

- No, es que anoche no conseguimos… terminar.

- Bueno, pues estás de suerte. El chico me llamó esta mañana y me ha dicho que quiere volver a encontrarse contigo. – dijo, sonriendo con picardía.

- ¿Ah si?

- Tienes que follar muy bien para que…

- Alice!

- Perdona, se que no te gusta que hable así.

- Además, acabo de decirte que no llegamos a acostarnos.

- Ah! ¿Pero que era verdad? – exclamó, sorprendida. - ¿Por qué?

- No tuvimos tiempo.

- Pues las demás parejas si que tuvimos tiempo. – abrió la puerta del coche y salió, pero yo no me moví del sitio. - ¿Quieres que le llame ahora?

- Si no te importa… - "necesito dejar de pensar en Emmett."

- De acuerdo. Venga, entremos en casa.

Salí del coche y fui tras Alice. Entré en su casa y salí a la playa, donde me tumbé en una de las tumbonas. Alice se sentó a mi lado, hablando por teléfono con el chico.

Cuando colgó, me dijo que el chico llegaría en menos de media hora, y que se había alegrado de que quisiera volver a estar con él.

- ¿Podremos hablar?

- Rosalie, no estamos en ninguna de mis fiestas. Podréis hacer lo que os de la gana, pero… esto será como una cita.

- Ya…

- Y tú tienes novio.

- Lo se, lo se. – murmuré.

Esa cita, como la había llamado Alice, sería como ponerle los cuernos a Jacob, no? Por esa misma razón había rechazado a Emmett. "¿Qué narices es lo que me está pasando?"

- Rosalie, estás muy rara. ¿De verdad que no quieres que hablemos del tema?

- La verdad es que no se lo que quiero, Alice. Es por eso que necesito encontrarme con ese chico. Necesito aclarar mis ideas.

- Vale. Yo… me voy a fuera, a esperarle. Le taparé los ojos y, cuando estéis juntos, haced lo que os de la gana.

- Vale.

- Volveré en veinte minutos porque… bueno, porque vivo aquí.

- Gracias, por todo.

- Se que algo te está pasando, cariño. Y pienso hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte, y si esto te ayuda…

- Te quiero. – dije abrazando a la que consideraba mi hermana, y se marchó por la puerta de su casa.

Me acomodé en la tumbona y cerré los ojos y, creo, que me quedé dormida. Cuando sentí una mano rozar la mía, abrí los ojos, pero no vi nada. "¿Quién narices me ha tapado los ojos?"

Me puse de pie, con la ayuda de esa persona, y ambos nos sentamos como pudimos sobre la arena. Durante algunos minutos se dedicó a recorrer mis brazos, mi cuello y mi rostro con sus suaves y delicados labios. El tacto de sus manos se me hacía muy familiar. "Pues claro. Anoche mismo te tocó así."

Quise hablar, pero cuando abrí la boca, nuestros labios se encontraron y empezamos a besarnos. Rodamos sobre la arena y me puse encima de él, empezando a quitarle la camiseta, besando su torso de arriba a bajo.

Su piel estaba caliente, sudada, pero me encantaba. Además, iba depilado, lo que aun me gustaba y excitaba más. Cuando empecé a besar uno de sus pezones, me ayudó a ponerme a horcajadas encima de él, metiendo sus manos en mis pantalones, estrujando mis nalgas.

Volvimos a besarnos, con más pasión que nunca, sintiendo de nuevo ese pircing que me volvía tan loca.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo? – dijo sin dejar de besarme, por lo que no logré oír bien su voz.

- No. – en el fondo, hacer eso ya me satisfacía. Más que una buena sesión de sexo.

- Yo tampoco.

Volvimos a rodar sobre la arena y esta vez se puso él sobre mí. Me acariciaba de una forma que no había experimentado nunca. En ese momento, y no se el motivo, el rostro de Jacob apareció en mi mente.

- Para. – dije cuando nos estábamos besando de nuevo.

El chico no dijo nada, pero se quitó de encima y se echó a un lado, acariciando mi brazo con un dedo. Me levanté del suelo y fui con cuidado hacia el salón. Me quité el antifaz, cogí mi bolso y me fui, con el móvil en la mano.

- Jacob! Jacob!

_- ¿Qué te pasa cariño?_

- Tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante.

_- Ahora no puedo._

- Yo… voy a ir a la playa, la que hay cerca de mi casa. Es muy importante que hable contigo, en persona.

_- Terminaré pronto con Rebecca e iré a verte. Lo prometo._

- Vale.

Fui a mi casa, corriendo el riesgo de encontrarme con Emmett, y fui a ponerme uno de mis biquinis. Cogí algo de la nevera, lo metí en mi mochila y fui en busca de mi bicicleta. Pedaleé con calma hacia la playa, escuchando música con mi antiguo mp3.

Cuando llegué, me senté en la arena con un libro en las manos. Leer siempre me relajaba, pero ese día parecía que nada fuera a relajarme. "¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Jacob, Emmet y el desconocido."

- Los hombres siempre andan jodiéndolo todo. – dije, pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Me incluyes a mi?

Me quité los auriculares, a pesar de que tenía la música muy bajita, y me volví, viéndole llegar a mi lado.

- Has llegado pronto, Jake.

- Estaba preocupado. Te noté muy alterada cuando me llamaste.

- La verdad es que lo estoy.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo arrodillándose a mi lado.

- Ha sucedido algo. – guardé el libro y el mp3 en mi mochila y cogí la mano que Jacob tenía sobre mi hombro. – No puedo dejar de pensar en algo.

- ¿En qué? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- He vuelto a enrollarme con el chico de anoche. – sentía que Jacob no dejaba de mirarme, pero no decía nada. – a pesar de que sigo sin saber quien es.

- Bueno… la verdad es que no se que decir.

- Y he besado a otro chico. – dije sin referirme a que ese chico era Emmett.

- Rose ¿Qué estás intentando decirme? ¿Qué vas a dejarme?

- Si.

Me soltó la mano de golpe y se puso en pie. Alcé un poco la vista y vi el dolor pintado en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban mientras no dejaba de mirarme.

- ¿Por qué?

- No estoy segura de lo nuestro. Yo… es que… si siguiéramos juntos y volviera a suceder algo con uno de esos chicos, te estaría engañando. No quiero traicionarte. No podría vivir con ello.

- Eres una egoísta.

Reconozco que sus palabras me dolieron, y mucho, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía toda la razón. No le dejaba porque no quería traicionarle ni porque no quería hacerle sufrir. Le dejaba porque yo no quería sentirme culpable. Solo se trataba de mí.

- Nos veremos el lunes en clase. – u dicho esto, se fue.

Me dejé caer hacia atrás, tumbándome en la arena. Debí de quedarme dormida varias horas, porque cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba oscureciendo. Estaba sola en la playa, salvo por un chico que venía corriendo a lo lejos, por la orilla. No le reconocí hasta que no se detuvo frente a mí. "Lo que me faltaba en este momento. Y encima va sin camiseta. Uff, que bueno que está. Ya vale, céntrate Rosalie."

- ¿Cuánto rato llevas aquí? – dijo acercándose un poco.

- No lo se. Au! – me puse de pie, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo.

- Deben de haber sido varias horas, porque te has quemado toda. – Emmett cogió mi mochila y empezó a andar hacia el paseo, donde tenía su moto, que estaba al lado de mi bicicleta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dije intentando ponerme mi camiseta, pero me rozaban las costuras y no me la pude dejar puesta.

- Vamos Rosie. Te has quemado y necesitas embadurnarte con crema.

- Emmett...

- Vamos. – me cogió de la mano y me ayudó a montarme en su moto.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi bici?

- Vendré a buscarla más tarde.

Se subió a la moto y la puso en marcha. Esta vez fui yo quien le abrazó por la cintura por voluntad propia, a pesar del dolor que me provocaba el tacto de mi piel contra la suya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Otro capítulo más llegó. Espero que os guste.**

**Espero conocer vuestras opiniones.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Rosalie.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**6.**

Cuando llegamos a casa, fui hacia mi dormitorio, mientras que Emmett volvió a irse, aunque esta vez lo hizo a pie. No me moví de al lado de la ventana hasta que le vi volver llevando mi bicicleta, aunque no iba montado en ella.

Iba a meterme en la ducha, pero cuando sentí el agua caer sobre mi brazo, lo aparté y salí corriendo del cuarto de baño.

- Joder, como duele!

- ¿Ibas a meterte en la ducha con la piel así? – me di la vuelta y vi a Emmett, que estaba en la puerta de mi habitación. – lo que tienes que hacer es ponerte crema.

- ¿Cómo voy a ponerme crema si apenas puedo moverme? – dije, irritada.

- Cierto. Cuando caminas pareces un robot. – dijo empezando a reír.

- No te pases.

- Ven. – se acercó a mí, me cogió de la mano y me llevó con cuidado hacia la cama.

Iba a quejarme, pero terminé dejándome llevar. Hizo que me sentara y me fue tumbando en la cama. Desapareció un momento pero, en pocos segundos, apareció en la habitación con un pote de crema en las manos.

- ¿Me permites?

- Si.

Se sentó a mi lado, se echó crema en las manos y empezó a extenderla por mis piernas, desde los tobillos, extendiéndola con mucho cuidado y delicadeza por mis piernas, centrándose en mis muslos, lo que me gustó demasiado.

- Perdóname. – dijo cuando volvía a untar sus manos con más crema.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque lo jodí todo. Durante la comida.

- Yo… au! – sentí sus manos en mi tripa, acariciándole lentamente. – yo siento haber salido corriendo.

- Fue una reacción normal. Tú tienes novio y yo fui un idiota. Puedes volver a apodarme así.

- No quiero hacerlo.

Empezó a acariciar mis brazos, provocando que empezara a ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Me recordaba demasiado a lo que el desconocido me había hecho esa misma tarde.

- ¿Desde cuando llevas un pircing en el ombligo?

- ¿Por qué hablabas ayer como si tuvieras un huevo en la boca?

Se puso a reír en cuanto dije lo del huevo, pero no respondió a mi pregunta. Me untó un poco de crema en la cara y fue a lavarse las manos a mi cuarto de baño.

- Duerme un poco mientras se filtra la crema.

- No tengo sueño. He dormido demasiado en la playa.

- Bueno, pues quédate un rato tumbada. Cuando se haya filtrado la crema, podrás ducharte. Y te recomiendo que te pongas la camiseta con las costuras por fuera, así no te dolerá tanto.

- Gracias. Por todo.

- De nada. – sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y se marchó.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, cerré los ojos con la intención de dormirme, pero no lo conseguí. Oí a Emmett jugar con la consola, pasearse por el salón, remover los cacharros de la cocina, ducharse y volver a su dormitorio, hablando. Por teléfono, sin duda. O eso, o le había dado por hablar solo.

_- Si, todo ha ido bien. No, se ha marchado corriendo. No, no quiero conocer a nadie más. No, no quiero que me digas quien es, olvídalo. Claro que te agradezco que fueras mi pareja en tu fiesta, fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, pero es que yo…_

"¿Que dice éste de fiesta? ¿Qué estuvo en la fiesta de Alice? Éramos siete parejas. Sus manos… sus labios… su… todo."

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama, ya sin la crema visible sobre mi piel, y fui de puntillas hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Emmett, pegando la oreja a la puerta. Ya no se le oía hablar. Me apoyé un poco más en la puerta, lo que fue muy mala idea. La puerta se abrió de golpe y caí hacia delante, aunque no llegué a caer al suelo. Unas fuertes y cálidas manos impidieron mi caída. Mis pies abandonaron el suelo y, al momento, sentí una mullida superficie bajo mi cuerpo.

- Rosalie ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la puerta?

- Solo quería comprobar una cosa. – dije al tiempo que alzaba una mano hacia su mejilla.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – estaba sorprendido, lo que era del todo comprensible.

- Eres tú… - no me lo podía creer. Le había tenido a mi lado cada día.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú eres él. El desconocido.

- Rosalie, en serio. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Bésame.

- Creo que el sol te ha dado demasiado fuerte en la cabeza. – dijo, sonriendo.

- Solo quiero comprobar una cosa. – Emmett se sentó a mi lado, acariciando la mano que aun tenía en su mejilla. – Bésame. – Repetí, incorporándome – no hagas que te lo suplique.

Emmett se acercó un poco más a mí, acercamos nuestros rostros y terminamos juntando nuestros labios, empezando a moverlos al mismo compás. Nos fuimos tumbando en la cama y él se fue tumbando encima de mí con mucho cuidado. Sentí su lengua buscar la mía y, cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, caso me da algo. "Es él" Cuando rocé su pircing de la lengua con la mía, se separó de mi como si hubiera recibido un calambrazo.

- ¿Eres tú? – preguntó, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Tú eres ella? ¿Tú eres la chica de la fiesta de Alice?

- Y tú eres el chico dulce y cariñoso que me vuelve loca con sus caricias. – admití ya sin vergüenza.

- No me lo puedo creer. – dijo empezando a acariciar mi mejilla con un dedo. – Así que te ibas de paseo, no? – dijo, recordándome las palabras que le había dicho el viernes por la noche. – Que mentirosa.

- ¿Y tú? ¿De pareja con Alice? Sois un par de tramposos. – dije acariciando yo también su mejilla.

- Ella me invitó y me ofreció ser su pareja. Creí que no estaría mal probar algo nuevo. Yo no sabía que Jacob y tú tenéis este tipo de relación.

- Ya no tenemos ningún tipo de relación.

- ¿Habéis roto?

- Si.

- ¿Por qué?

- He empezado a sentir cosas por otra persona. Si siguiera con él, ahora no podría estar así contigo.

No dijo nada, pero sonrió, empezando a acariciar mi cintura.

Volvimos a besarnos y empecé a quitarle la camiseta. Me quitó la parte de arriba del biquini y empezó a besar mis pechos. Busqué la cintura de sus pantalones y empecé a bajarlos lentamente.

- Para.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué?

Se quitó de encima de mí y se tumbó a mi lado, poniéndose bien los pantalones. Estaba alucinada, pero me limité a guardar silencio. Me quedé sentada en la cama, cubriéndome los pechos con la almohada.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – dijo. Se le notaba nervioso.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga? – dije intentando controlar el tono de mi voz.

- Pensaba que me preguntarías porqué no puedo hacerlo.

- Creo que si no quieres hacerlo, tus motivos tendrás.

- Yo no he dicho que no quiera hacerlo.

- No te comprendo. – me senté mejor en la cama y me quedé mirándole. Emmett tenía los ojos cerrados. ¿Es porque nuestros padres están juntos? Eso no significa nada.

- Ya lo se. No, no es por eso.

- Vale, como quieras. – iba a ponerme en pie, pero Emmett me cogió de la mano y me quedé sentada.

- Es que… no se como hacerlo.

- ¿Qué? – exclamé sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba alucinando. ¿Acababa de decirme que no sabía como hacerlo? ¿Me estaba hablando en serio? ¿Emmett era virgen?

- Perdona. – dije volviendo a tumbarme, abrazada a su cintura.

- ¿No te ríes?

- ¿Es que has contado algún chiste para que tenga que reírme? – besé su pecho y apoyé mi mejilla en él. – nunca te has acostado con una chica, y qué? No es nada malo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Pues claro.

- Pero es que yo te quiero, y quiero hacerlo contigo.

- Todo esto es un poco raro, la verdad. – murmuré.

- Lo es. Tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, verdad? – dijo cogiéndome por la barbilla, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

Decidí ser sincera.

- Siento algo pero… es que no lo tengo claro. Estaba deseando conocer al chico de la fiesta, pero…

- Te ha decepcionado saber que era yo. – no lo preguntaba. "Esa es la impresión que doy?"

- No lo se. – susurré.

- De acuerdo. – me apartó con cuidado y se levantó de la cama. – Tal vez deberíamos fingir que nada de esto ha pasado.

- Pero…

- Rosalie, cuando estoy enamorado, lo doy todo por la chica que amo. A mi no me va lo de tener rollos. Me gusta que ambos tengamos las cosas claras.

- Tal vez si que deberíamos olvidarlo. "¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Yo quiero estar con él."

- Será lo mejor para ambos. – cogió su camiseta del suelo y se la puso. – sigamos como antes. Como si fuéramos hermanos. – cogió la parte de arriba de mi biquini y me lo dio. – vayamos a cenar.

Salió de la habitación y me dejó ají, tirada en la cama. "¿Pero que diablos acaba de pasar? Primero me dice que me quiere, me toca y me besa de esa manera, dice que quiere perder la virginidad conmigo y, de repente, me dice que finjamos que no ha pasado nada. Yo flipo. ¿Ha dicho que quiere que seamos novios? Ya no se ni que pensar… ni que hacer…"

Me fui directa a la ducha, poniendo el agua fría que tanto odiaba, y estuve ahí hasta quince minutos. Me vestí con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta ancha que no tenía costuras. Me recogí el pelo en una cola alta y fui hacia el salón, donde ya estaba la cena puesta en la mesa.

- Huele bien. – dije sentándome en mi sitio habitual, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por fingir que no había pasado nada hacia casi media hora.

- Gracias. Espero que sepa igual que huele. – llenó mi copa de vino blanco y comenzamos a cenar.

- Efectivamente. Esto está muy rico. – dije, uy era cierto. La cena estaba muy buena.

No dijimos nada más y cenamos en silencio, mirándonos de vez en cuando, y cuando terminamos la cena, yo me encargué de quitar la mesa mientras Emmett preparaba un cuenco de palomitas.

- ¿Vas a ver una película? – dije cuando le vi meter un dvd en el home cinema.

- Esperaba que tú también quisieras verla. Tengo entendido que es una de tus películas favoritas. – cogió la funda del dvd y me enseñó la carátula de la película Cuatro Hermanos. - ¿Te apuntas?

- Claro. – "idiota. Tendrías que haber dicho que no. No estás en condiciones de estar a solas con él después de lo ocurrido." – pero voy a ir a buscar algo para beber a la tienda. Con lo saladas que haces las palomitas…

- ¿Saladas? No se de que me hablas… - dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

- Anda, dame dinero. – estiré mi mino, esperando que me diera algo.

Emmett me dio dinero y fui a la pequeña tienda que había justo a un minuto de casa. Esa noche estaba Jasper, el hijo del dueño de la tienda, y no tuve que molestarme en utilizar mi carné falso para comprar unas cervezas.

- Creo que mi padre sabe lo de tu carné. – dijo metiendo las latas en una bolsa de papel.

- ¿Y eso?

- El otro día estaba yo colocando unas cosas y oí como tu padre le comentaba al mío que pronto iba a ser tu veintiún cumpleaños.

- Entonces lo sabe seguro.

- Si.

- Gracias por el aviso, Jasper.

- De nada. Saluda a Emmett de mi parte. – dijo dándome la bolsa y el cambio, aunque solo cogí la bolsa. – Buenas noches.

- A ti también.

Cuando llegué a casa, Emmett ya estaba sentado en el sofá, con un enorme cuenco de palomitas a su lado. En cuanto me vio llegar, lo dejó encima de la mesita del café que había frente al sofá, donde dejé las cervezas.

- ¿Te has perdido por el camino? – dijo poniendo en marcha el dvd.

- Jasper te manda saludos.

- Entiendo. Bueno, a ver la película.

Apagué la luz del salón y comenzó la película. Al final, la noche no estuvo tan mal. Vimos la película, comimos palomitas, nos bebimos un par de cervezas cada uno y, cuando dio la media noche, los dos nos fuimos a dormir a nuestros respectivos dormitorios.

Ring, ring.

- Mierda. – murmuré. "¿Es que no se puede ni dormir tranquila un domingo por la mañana?"

Sabía que el móvil andaba por la habitación, pero no sabía por donde.

- ¿Dónde está el jodido móvil? – exclamé, gateando por el suelo de mi habitación. Al fin encontré mi móvil, estaba debajo de la cama, dentro de mi mochila. - ¿Diga?

_- Hola cielo._

- ¿Papá? ¿Qué tal?

_- Muy bien. ¿Estabas durmiendo?_

- Si.

_- Pero si son las dos!_

- ¡¿Las dos del mediodía?

_- Si._

- Hostias. – me puse de pie de un salto y me senté en la cama.

_- Tranquila, Rosie. Es domingo._

- Ya…

_- ¿Va todo bien con Emmett?_

- Muy bien. Hemos solucionado nuestras diferencias.

_- Me alegro de oír eso._

- ¿Va todo bien por Nueva York? ¿Cómo está Alexandra? – dije yendo hacia mi armario, en busca de mi ropa más cómoda.

_- Todo va genial. Creo que podemos aprender mucho de esta empresa. Y Alexandra está muy bien, aunque os hecha mucho de menos._

- Yo también. A los dos.

_- Ahora está hablando con Emmett por el móvil._

- Dale recuerdos y un beso muy fuerte de mi parte.

_- Eso está hecho. Hasta dentro de unos días!_

- Un beso. – colgué, dejé el teléfono a un lado y empecé a vestirme con unas mallas y un top deportivo.

Cogí mi mp3 y mi gorra de la universidad y salí del dormitorio. Encontré a Emmett en la puerta de casa. También iba vestido con la ropa que solía ponerse para ir a correr. Abrió la puerta y los dos salimos al porche.

- ¿Vas a ir a correr? – dijo, poniéndose también una gorra.

- Si.

- Quieres que… bueno… estoy pensando que podríamos… - miraba al suelo mientras hablaba. Sabía qué era lo que quería preguntarme.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a correr juntos? – me puse mis gafas de sol y le miré.

- Me encantaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lo se, lo se. No tengo perdón por tardar tanto. Prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? al fin han descubierto la verdad.**

**Para cualquier cosa, ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo. **

**Besitos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Rosalie.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**7.**

Tenía que reconocer que me gustó mucho ir a correr con Emmett. Cuando corríamos deprisa, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Bastante trabajo teníamos con respirar. Cuando bajábamos un poco el ritmo, hablábamos un poco, de los lugares a los que solíamos ir a correr y, cuando al fin comenzamos a caminar, llegamos a la playa, le comenté que había estado hablando con mi padre y él me contó que también había estado hablando con su madre.

- Y me ha dicho que nos hecha mucho de menos. – dijo sentándose en la arena, a pocos metros del agua.

- Y eso que no hace ni cuatro días que se marchó. – me senté a su lado, aunque terminé tumbándome. – Yo también les echo mucho de menos a los dos.

- Nunca habías estado lejos de tu padre por mucho tiempo, verdad?

- Solo cuando se fue hace un año y medio.

- Cuando conoció a mi madre. – murmuró.

- Si.

- No te gusta estar sola, verdad?

- Esta vez no estoy sola. – dije mirándole de reojo, aunque él no se movió. – bueno, ¿quieres que sigamos corriendo?

- Más? – dijo, mirándome como si acabara de decir una barbaridad. – mejor volvamos andando.

- Como quieras, flojucho. – dije poniéndome en pie y echando a correr, con Emmett persiguiéndome por la playa, pero me atrapó y me cogió por la cintura, levantándome del suelo, riendo.

- ¿Quién es el flojucho?

- Nadie.

- Lo que yo creía. – dijo dejándome en el suelo. – ¿Podríamos ir a comer algo? Me estoy muriendo de hambre. – dijo pasándose la mano por la tripa.

- ¿Es que aun no has comido? – pregunté, sorprendida. – creía que habrías comido antes de salir a correr.

- Bueno, pues venga. Vamos a comer algo.

Fuimos caminando durante casi una hora, hasta que llegamos al puesto de perritos calientes que solía haber a pocos metros de casa. Nos compramos nuestros perritos y nos los fuimos comiendo mientras íbamos hacia casa.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde? – preguntó Emmett.

Alcé la vista para mirarle y vi que se estaba aguantando la risa.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

- Es que… tienes ketchup en la cara. – dijo aun riendo.

- ¿Dónde?

- Aquí. – nos detuvimos y pasó suavemente su dedo por la comisura de mis labios y se metió en la boca el dedo manchado de ketchup.

- Gra-gracias.

- Ejem. Lamento interrumpir. – dijo una voz conocida cerca de nosotros.

Estábamos ya frente a nuestra casa y, en uno de los escalones del porche, estaba sentada Alice que se puso en pie al momento. Parecía estar enfadada. "¿Qué le pasa?"

- Hola Alice.

- Hola Rosalie, Emmett.

- Hola Alice. – dijo en un susurro. – Yo… voy a… voy a ducharme.

- No. Creo que deberíamos hablar los tres. – dijo cogiendo a Emmett del brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Alice? – dije, empezando a preocuparme.

- Os enrollasteis en mi fiesta. Y otra vez ayer por la tarde. Ale, ya lo he dicho. – añadió como si se sintiera aliviada.

- Ya lo sabemos. – dije mirando a Emmett de reojo.

- ¿ah si? ¿Cómo lo sabéis?

- Por mi pircing. – dijo Emmett sacando la lengua. – por su pircing del ombligo y… bueno, lo sabemos y ya está. – terminó diciendo, poniéndose a la defensiva. – me voy a la ducha.

- Vale. – dijo Alice, que parecía estar sorprendida. - ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tan mal le ha sentado lo que he dicho?

- Eso parece. – murmuré. – Alice, ¿has venido solo para decirnos eso?

- No.

- Sentémonos.

Fuimos a sentarnos en los escalones del porche y Alice me cogió de la mano.

- Se que has roto con Jacob.

- Y?

- ¿Es por Emmett?

- No. – mentí en parte. – Es porque estoy confundida y Jacob no merece sufrir por mi culpa.

- Ya está sufriendo.

- Pues lo siento, pero no me parece justo fingir que todo va bien cuando no es así. Necesito tiempo para pensar. Hasta que se me pase esto.

- Ya… bueno… espero que te desconfundas pronto y vuelvas con él. – dijo acariciando mi mano. – me marcho.

- Vale.

- No hagas ninguna tontería.

- No se a que te refieres. – mentí. Sabía muy bien que me estaba hablando de Emmett. – Nos vemos mañana por la universidad.

- De acuerdo.

- Adiós. – besé la mejilla de mi amiga y entré en mi casa.

Emmett estaba ya en la ducha. Fui hacia mi dormitorio, dejé la ropa sudada encima de la cama y también me fue a la ducha, en la que estuve bastante rato. Cuando salí de la ducha, me puse mi pijama y salí descalza de mi dormitorio, aunque no bajé al salón como pretendía, sino que me detuve frente a la puerta del dormitorio de mi hermanastro.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y, sin querer, miré hacia dentro. Al principio no vi nada pero, como salido de la nada, Emmett salió del cuarto de baño de su dormitorio, desnudo.

Me quedé clavada en el suelo. Estaba alucinada y es que no era para menos. Tenía un cuerpazo increíble y, bueno, es que la tenía enorme. Nunca había visto nada así.

- Joder, Rosalie! – exclamó cuando me pilló.

- Lo siento. – dije echando a correr escaleras abajo.

No sabía donde meterme. Estaba muerta de la vergüenza y Emmett estaba ya bajando por las escaleras. Salí al jardín y me arrimé a una de las paredes de la casa, en un inútil y patético intento de esconderme de él, pero obviamente no lo conseguí. Me había dejado la puerta abierta.

Me fui dejando caer poco a poco y terminé sentándome en el suelo. Escuché atentamente los pasos que venían hacia mí. Emmett salió al jardín y, sin decir nada, se sentó a mi lado. Me cogió de la mano y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Te juro que lo siento. – dije sin que apenas me saliera la voz.

- Yo también lo siento. Me asusté al verte en la puerta. No te oí salir de tu habitación. – empezó a acariciar mi mano, enlazando sus dedos con los míos. - ¿Quieres que cenemos aquí fuera?

- Solo con una condición.

- Que te pongas una camiseta. – dije, provocando que se pusiera a reír, y es que solo llevaba puesto un pantalón corto. – pero no de esas de tirantes.

- Echo.

- Bien.

- ¿Pedimos una pizza?

- Hoy me toca llamar a mí. – me levanté del suelo y fui hacia el salón, con Emmett detrás de mí. – doble de queso, peperoni, bacon, champiñones, piña, jamón, atún, salami y un toque de orégano. – dije mientras marcaba el número de teléfono de la pizzería.

- ¿Tan previsible soy? – dijo. Era lo mismo que yo le había dicho el día anterior.

- No. Es que todos los domingos pides la misma pizza. – dije.

Emmett sonrió y fue corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

Pedí su pizza de tamaño familiar y una mediana para mí, igual que la suya. Cogí algo de dinero de la mesita en la que estaba el teléfono y me senté en el sofá. La pizza llegaría en veinte minutos y desde el jardín apenas se oía el timbre.

Emmett volvió a bajar las escaleras, con el jersey de uno de sus pijamas y fue hacia la cocina, de la que salió con dos de las cervezas que nos habían sobrado la noche anterior.

- Pronto cumples los veintiuno, no? – dijo sentándose a mi lado y dándome una de las latas.

- Si.

- Y ya no vas a volver a necesitar el carné falso.

- Es cierto.

- Y podrás comprar cerveza siempre que quieras.

- Pero solo para mí. – dije, haciendo que se pusiera a reír.

- No es justo! – se quejó como si fuera un niño pequeño. – A mi me quedan cinco meses y a ti solo cinco días.

- Hazme un buen regalo y me lo pensaré.

En ese momento, el timbre comenzó a sonar. Emmett y yo fuimos hacia la puerta y, mientras yo pagaba las pizzas, él las cogió y salió al jardín. Cuando cerré la puerta, fui en busca de mi cerveza y también salí al jardín. Estaba anocheciendo, así que encendimos las luces exteriores y nos sentamos en la mesa que había allí.

- ¿Qué quieres que te regale? – dije, logrando que me atragantara con un trozo de pizza.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Por tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué quieres que te regale?

- ¿Es que vas a hacerme un regalo?

- Esa es la idea.

- En realidad, no me hace falta nada. – dije empezando a comer de nuevo.

- Creo que no me has entendido. – dijo dejando su trozo de pizza. – no te he preguntado qué es lo que te hace falta, te he preguntado qué es lo que quieres.

Me sorprendieron mucho sus palabras. Nunca me hubiera imaginado esa faceta suya. En realidad, siempre había creía que era bastante tacaño y egoísta.

- ¿Entonces?

- No se. No quiero nada.

- Algo habrá.

"Quiero estar contigo."

- Ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada.

- Te doy tres días para que te lo pienses. – dijo sonriendo débilmente, comiendo de nuevo. – pero algo económico, que no soy rico.

- Vale.

Durante el resto de la cena, estuvimos hablando de las clases que tendríamos al día siguiente. Emmett estudiaba pedagogía y, durante su tiempo libre, estudiaba la lengua de los signos. Le encantaban los niños y quería trabajar en algo en que pudieras ayudarle.

- Tú podrías diseñar el centro que voy a montar. – dijo cuando subíamos las escaleras.

- ¿Aun te quedan dos años y ya lo tienes todo planeado?

- Año y dos meses. Y sí, lo tengo todo organizado y planeado. Ven.

Abrió la puerta de su invitación y me invitó a pasar. Fue hacia su escritorio y me dio una carpeta. Era de casi tres centímetros de grosor y no había ni un simple dibujo ni plano.

- ¿Todo esto lo has hecho tú? – lo reconozco. Estaba sorprendida.

- Y aun no lo he terminado. Me faltan los planos, como puedes ver.

- Madre mía.

- Oye, ¿Por qué no le echas un ojo? Me gustaría conocer tu opinión y alguna sugerencia. Si quieres, claro.

- Eso está hecho. Bueno, ahora me voy a dormir.

- De acuerdo.

- Mañana empezaré a leerlo.

- ¿Pero no tienes un examen mañana por la mañana?

- Mierda! – había pensado estudiar durante el fin de semana y no había abierto ni un solo libro. – me voy a estudiar ahora mismo. – dije saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación. – mañana empezaré a leerlo, lo prometo.

Dejé la carpeta encima de mi cama y fui en busca de mi libro y mis apuntes.

Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando me metía en la cama, y porque Emmett llamó a mi puerta, me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la cama.

"Creo que le quiero."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola!**

**Como va?**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi.**

**¿no creerías que Rose y Em iban a empezar a salir así como así?**

**No, no, no. Todo está reservado para más adelante. Para una fecha muy especial.**

**Besitos a todas!**

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Rosalie.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**8.**

- Rosalie.

- Que?

- Rosalie, son las ocho.

- Y?

- Que, como no te levantes ahora mismo de la cama, vas a llegar tarde al examen.

Alcé un poco la vista y encontré a Emmett sentado en mi cama, a mi lado.

- ¿Y el despertador? ¿Y como es que me despiertas a las ocho, tocándome el brazo? ¿Quien eres tú y qué has hecho con Emmett? - dije, provocando que le entrara la risa.

- Va, levántate. He preparado café. - se levantó de mi cama y se marchó.

Miré hacia mi escritorio y vi que no había ni rastro de mis apuntes.

- Tus apuntes están en tu bolso, que está en el sofá, al lado de la cazadora para la moto. - dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta que había dejado entreabierta. - Venga, perezaosa. A vestirse.

- Si, papá.

Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia mi armario. Para no entretenerme y perder el tiempo, me puse un simple vestido azul y unas sandalias. Me hice una coleta, para no tener que peinarme, y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Emmett estaba al pie de las mismas con una taza de café en la mano. Me beí el café en apenas dos tragos, cogí mi bolso y mi cazadora de encima del sofá y nos marchamos juntos hacia el garaje.

- ¿Tú no empiezas a las ocho? - dije cuando me estaba poniendo el casco que acababa de darme Emmett.

- Durante las próximas semanas no. Voy a hacer unas prácticas por la tarde durante tres semanas en un centro. - se puso el casco y puso la moto en marcha. - Venga, vámonos.

Me monté en la moto y, en diez minutos, llegamos a la universidad. Alice y Jacob estaban en el aparcamiento y, en cuanto nos vieron llegar, se nos quedaron mirando fijamente.

- ¿Quieres que venga a buscarte al mediodía? - dijo quitándome el casco.

- No hace falta. Comeré algo en la cafetería y volveré a casa dando un paseo, pero gracias Em.

- De acuerdo. - cogió mi mano, besó el dorso y me sonrió, hipnotizándome, como siempre. - Nos vemos. - dijo antes de irse.

Antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta, mientras me despedía de Emmett con la mano, alguien me cogió con fuerza de la muñeca y tiró de mí hacia los baños de mi facultad. Alice hechó a todas las chicas que estaban dentro y, en cuanto cerró la puerta, se volvió hacia mí. Estaba cabreada. Muy cabreada.

- ¿Pero que narices estás haciendo? - empezó a gritar. - ¿No se supone que le odias? Eh? Eh?

- Una cosa es que salgais juntos a correr, y otra muy distinta lo que acabo de ver. ¡Y delante de Jacob!

- Alice...

- ¿Pero como se te ha podido ocurrir empezar a salir con él?

- Alice. - grité, ya que era la única forma de que me dejara hablar. - Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie. - "Ojala." - Ni odioa a Emmett ni nada. Y, bueno, Jacob y yo ya no estamos juntos. Puedo hacer lo que quiera y con quien quiera.

- Relájate un poco. - dijo ahora. La verdad es que nunca me había visto tan alterada.

- No me relajo, Alice. - exclamé. Intentaba calmarme, pero Alice ya me había puesto de los nervios.

- Sé que hay algo que no me estás contando. - dijo cogiéndome de la mano.

- Me gusta Emmett. - dije, apoyándome contra la pared.

- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

- Que me gusta Emmett. Me cae bien.

- ¿Solo eso? ¿Te gusta como persona y te cae bien?

- Bueno, vale. Nos enrollamos pero no terminamos. Emmett prefiere que sigamos con nuestra recién estrenada amistad. ¿Contenta?

- No mucho, pero bueno. Si no estás con él, podrás volver con Jacob, que está súper enamorado de tí.

- ¡No voy a volver con Jacob! - exclamé, soltándome de su mano. - Deja el tema de una puñetera vez.

- Pero él te quiere.

- Y yo a él, pero... no como antes. Este fin de semana ni siquiera le he hechado de menos. - era triste pero cierto. El fin de semana que había pasado con Emmett había sido estupendo y no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera Emmett y yo. - Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a hacer un examen.

Alice volvió a cogerme de la mano, pero me solté y salí pitando de allí. Miré mi reloj y vi que solo me quedaban diecisiete minutos para que empezara el examen. Entré en la clase y fui a sentarme a mi sitio, al lado de Ángela, que estaba estudiando.

Cuando el profesor entró en la clase yo estaba terminando de echar el último vistazo a mis apuntes.

- Guárdenlo todo, por favor. El exament empieza ya.

.-.-.-.

- ¿Como te ha ido el exámen?

- Muy bien. - dije saliendo del aula de mi última clase.

Entré en la cafetería y fui a por algo de comida. Jacob me siguió.

- ¿Que tal te ha ido a ti?

- Muy bien. - dijo cogiendo también algo para comer. - Me he pasado el fin de semana estudiando.

- Si... yo también. - mentí. Pagué mi comida y esperé a que Jacob hiciera lo mismo. - ¿Come-comemos juntos?

- Te iba a preguntar lo mismo. - Jacob pagó su comida y fuimos a sentarnos en la mesa en la que nos sentábamos siempre. - Oye, Rosalie. Lamento haber dicho que eres una egoista.

- ¿Y eso por qué? Tenías toda la razón.

- No. No es cierto. Se que has empezado a sentir algo por otra persona y has preferido dejarme a ponerme los cuernos.

- Lo siento mucho. - dije empezando a sentir como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. - Creí que era lo mejor.

- Lo fue.

- Es que no se muy bien qué es lo que me pasa. - dije tocándome la cabeza.

- No es tu cabeza lo que manda en estos momentos, sino tu corazón.

Me hablaba con tanta dulzura que aun me hacía sentir más culpable de lo que ya me sentía.

- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

- Porque soy así de majo. - dijo sonriendo y yo también sonreí. - Bueno, yo... espero que... a ver, no voy a pedirte que seamos amigos, porque no es lo que quiero, sino que... podríamos... no se, hablar, comer juntos algún día, estudiar juntos...

- Vamos, lo que suele llamarse ser amigos. - dije empezando a reír.

- Podríamos llamarlo así. - dijo uniéndose a mis risas. Me alegraba verle así.

- La verdad es que no quiero perderte. - dije, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Quería mucho a Jacob y me dolía no sentir por él lo mismo que estaba empezando a sentir por Emmett.

- Yo tampoco, Rose.

- Bien. - dije empezando a comer. Mis espaguetti ya se habían quedado fríos, pero aun así me los comí.

No dijimos nada más y continuamos comiendo en silencio. Sabía que Jacob me iba lanzando miraditas, pero yo no levanté la vista del plato en ningún momento, agradecida de que no me hubiera dicho nada respecto a Emmett.

Nos despedimos en la puerta de la cafetería con un apretón de manos y, sin mirar atrás, me marché hacia casa.

Emmett ya se había marchado a su primera práctica y ya notaba su ausencia. Fui hacia mi dormitorio y me senté en mi cama con la carpeta que me había dado Emmett. Solo llegué a la página cincuenta, pero con eso pude ver que había hecho un gran trabajo. "Emmett es increíble."

.-.-.-.

La semana pasada pasó más deprisa de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Por las mañanas, emmett me despertaba y me llevaba a la universidad en su moto. Iba a clase, comía en la cafetería con Alice y, a veces, con Jacob, y volvía a casa dando un paseo. Estudiaba, jugaba a la play de Emmett, limpiaba un poco la casa y cenaba sola en el jardín, leyendo el gran trabajo que había hecho Emmett. Tenía muchos planes para el centro de Emmett para niños sordo mudos. "Voy a disenyar un centro que puede ser perfecto." Por la noche, cuando estaba en la cama intentando dormir, Emmett asomaba la cabeza en mi habitación y me daba las buenas noches. Era entonces cuando conseguía quedarme dormida.

Al fin llegó el viernes. Cuando me desperté, sonreí al darme cuenta de que ese día no tenía que ir a clase. Me levanté cuando dieron las nueve y bajé, aun con el pijama puesto, a la cocina a desayunar. Allí me encontré con Emmett que, sin mediar palabra, me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el jardín.

- Dios mío! - exclamé emocionada al ver lo que Emmett había hecho allí.

El jardín estaba decorado como si fuera el cumpleaños de un niño de ocho años. "solo falta un payaso."

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- He estado mirando tus fotos familiares y vi unas de tu cumpleaños. Estabas con tu madre.

- Es la fiesta que me preparó cuando cumplí los doce. - dije como pude. Sentía como empezaba a faltarme el aire. Todo eso era... era demasiado.

- Te vi tan feliz en la foto que... bueno... quería volver a verte así. Sé que la decoración es un poco cutre, pero...

- No lo es.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Rosalie. - dijo soltando mi mano.

Fui hacia la mesa del jardín y vi que estaba repleta de comida. Al lado de uno de los platos había una preciosa rosa blanca. Quise contenerme, pero no pude evitar ponerme a llorar, con la rosa en la mano.

- ¿Es que no te gusta? - me volví hacia Emmett y vi como la preocupación y el miedo empezaban a ponerle nervioso.

- Gustarme es poco. Me encanta! - dije entre sollozos, secándome las lágrimas con los puños. - Todo esto es alucinante, y perfecto. La verdad es que no se que decir.

- No hace falta que digas nada más. - dijo, acercándose lentamente a mí. - Como al final no me dijiste qué regalo querías que te hiciera, he pensado en organizarte un día especial. Forma parte de mi plan. - dijo guiñándome un ojo al tiempo que secaba mis lágrimas con sus suaves y delicados dedos.

- ¿Que plan?

- Te presto mis servicios durante un día. Todo el día de hoy.

- ¿El día entero? - cada vez estaba más sorprendida, y no era para menos.

- Desde ahora, que son las nueve y cuarto, hasta las nueve y cuarto de mañana.

- Genial! Pues... ¿vamos a desayunar?

- Muy bien. - fue hacia mi silla y la apartó lo suficiente para que pudiera sentarme en ella. - Espero que te guste lo que te he preparado.

- Estoy segura de que si.

Emmett sirvió algo de comida en mi plato y me sirvió sumo y café. "Esto es mucho mejor que el más maravilloso de mis sueños." Me pellizqué el brazo y, cuando me quejé por el dolor, Emmett se puso a reír. "Estoy despierta y esto es real."

- ¿A que hora te has levantado para preparar todo esto? - dije cuando ya me estaba comiendo mi tercera tortita.

- No demasiado pronto. La decoración la monté cuando llegué anoche, así que...

- ¿Cuanto hace?

- Hace tres horas. - murmuró, comiéndo un trozo de pan, en un claro intento de ahogar sus palabras, pero aun así le entendí.

- ¡¿Que te has levantado a las seis? - exclamé, atragantándome con un trozo de bacon. - Estás como una cabra.

- Gracias, Rosie. - dijo, sonriendo.

- Gracias a ti. Por haberte tomado la molestia de organizar todo esto. Creo que es uno de los cumpleaños más maravillosos de mi vida.

- Eso deberías decirlo cuando termine el día.

- Lo haré.

- Bueno, ¿que querrás hacer cuando termines de desayunar?

- Pensaba que, como hace buen día, podría darme un baño en la piscina.

- De acuerdo. Mientras, yo aprobecharé para recoger la mesa y la cocina.

- De eso nada. Tu te vas a bañar conmigo.

- Pero...

- Recuerda lo que has dicho antes. Estás a mi servicio y vas a hacer lo que yo diga. Y además, me agencio el último bollo de pan. - dije el pan que estaba a punto de coger él.

- Pues entonces yo me quedo con tu café, que ya se te ha enfriado. - dijo siguéndome el juego.

Terminamos de desayunar y recogimos la mesa y la cocina juntos. Cuando abrí la nevera para guardar el zumo que nos había sobrado, me pareció ver una pequeña tarta, aunque no lo vi muy bien, porque Emmett cerró la puerta de golpe.

- ¿Vamos a por el bañador? - dije intentando disimular.

- Antes voy a buscar mi rosa. Quiero dejarla en mi habitación.

- De acuerdo.

Salí corriendo de la cocina y fui hacia el jardín a por mi rosa, que seguía encima de la mesa. Volví a mirar la decoración del jardín, que cada bez me gustaba más. Era todo tan perfecto...

- ¿Rosalie?

- Si?

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- No.

- Es que como llevas un rato aquí...

- Solo estaba pensando. - dije volviéndome hacia él.

- ¿Puedo saber en qué?

- En ti.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!**

**Lamento haber tardado. Tengo la mano fastidiada. **

**Bueno, ¿que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**En el siguiente capítulo pasará lo inevitable entre Rose y Emmett.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Rosalie.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

9.

- ¿Perdona?

- Estaba pensando en ti y en todo lo que has organizado. - dije, alzando la vista, mirándole directamente a los ojos - ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?

- Claro. Aun te quedan veintidós horas y media. - dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Ven. - le tendí mi mano y, cuando la tomó, hice que se acercara a mí.

- Rosalie, que...

- Emmett, ya se que dedamos en olvidar lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero yo no he podido dejar de pensar en ello. - dije, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. - No quiero estropear nuestra amistad, solo quiero ser sincera contigo.

- Yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ello. - dijo, llevando sus manos a mi cintura. - Pero...

- Bésame.

Emmett me miró con sorpresa pero no dijo nada. Acercó lentamente su rostro al mío y, al fin, nuestros labios se encontraron. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto necesitaba sentir esos labios. Y esas manos que recorrían mi espalda, levantando lentamente el jersei de mi pijama, pero se detuvo.

- Por favor, no pares. - dije sin abandonar sus labios.

Dudó unos segundo pero volvió a subir mi jersei y me lo quitó, al igual que yo hice con la suya.

- Rosalie, ya sabes que yo nunca...

- Lo se. - susurró. - Ya lo se. - dije, juntando mi frente con la suya.

- Ya sabes que yo solo quiero... quiero estar contigo. Siempre.

- No lo tengo claro. - dijo, sujetando mi mano. - No se como hacerlo.

- Eso es algo que se aprende haciéndolo.

- No se...

- De acuerdo. No quiero presionarte. - dije, pasando mis manos por su torso. - ¿Cuando te has hecho ese pircing? - dije, mirando el pircing que llevaba en el pezón izquierdo.

- El martes.

- Me gusta. - sogí mi jersei del suelo, pero no llegué a ponérmelo. - Y perdona que sea tan pesada. Voy a ponerme el traje de baño.

Pasé por al lado de Emmett y volví a entrar en la casa. Subí a mi dormitorio y, en vez de ponerme el biquini que solía usar para ir a la playa, decidí ponerme el bañadpr que me ponía cuando iba a la piscina a nadar.

Oí a Emmett entrar en su dormitorio y, cuando salimos al pasillo, ya íbamos los dos en bañador. Iba hacia la escalera cuando Emmett me cogió del brazo y me llevó hacia la pared, pegando mi espalda contra ella.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que Emmett comenzó a besarme, bajando lentamente las tiras de mi bañador, liberando uno de mis pechos, acariciándolo lentamente.

Aun no se como lo hicimos, pero conseguimos bajar pos las escaleras y nos tumbamos en el sofá, aunque nos caímos al suelo al momento. Emmett estaba encima de mí, besando cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras me iba quitando el bañador y lo lanzaba a un lado. Rodamos por el suelo y me puse encima de él.

- No quiero decepcionarte. - dijo, mientras yo empezaba a quitarle su bañador, que también dejé a un lado.

- No es el fin del mundo, Emmett. - me senté sobre su cintura y volví a besarle. - Además, el sexo no lo es todo.

Me levanté un poco y me coloqué sobre su miembro, que parecía estar esperándome. Fui haciendo que me penetrara lentamente, sintiéndole estremecerse ante la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Se incorporó y nos abrazamos mientras empezaba a moverme encima de él, mientras que él hacía lo mismo debajo de mí, llevando sus manos a mi trasero, que estrujaba con dulzura.

Nuestros gemidos resonaban por toda la casa, pero no me importaba. Estaba viviendo uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, junto al chico del que estaba enamorada.

- Rosalie, voy a...

- Yo también.

Después de empezar a besarnos de nuevo, ambos llegamos al orgasmo. Él llegó ahogando el suyo en nuestros besos, mientras que mi grito no quedó ahogado, para mi vergüenza. Emmett soltó una risita y nos abrazamos.

- Madre mía. - dijo, apartándome el pelo de la cara. - Ha sido algo... buff. No se como explicarlo.

- No ha estado nada mal.

- Has estado perfecta. - su dedo recorría mi espalda, erizando el vello de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Y tú qué?

- Supongo que no he estado mal. - dijo, sonriendo.

- Nada mal, te lo aseguro. - Nos besamos y nos fuimos tumbando en el suelo.

Me quedé tumbada encima de él, abrazada a su cuerpo, con mi mejilla apoyada sobre su pecho, escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

- Te quiero. - dijo, besando mi pelo.

- Yo también te quiero. - admití, diciendo por primera vez 'te quiero' a un chico.

- ¿Crees que podríamos salir algún día?

Alcé la vista un poco y me limité a responder besándole de nuevo, lo que pareció complacerle.

- Creo que nunca en mi vida he sido tan feliz como lo soy en este momento. - dijo, acariciando mi espalda.

- Ahora, sin lugar a dudas, este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. - dije, besando su pecho.

- ¿Aun quieres que vayamos a la piscina?

- ¿Crees que podríamos quedarnos aquí?

- Ir a la piscina o quedarme aquí tumbado contigo desnuda encima de mí. Dificil decisión. - canturreó.

- Cállate. - dije, riendo.

_- Rosalie! Emmett!_

- Mierda.

_- Ya estamos en casa!_

- Ese es mi padre. - dije, levantándome a toda prisa.

Emmett también se levantó corriendo y fue en busca de nuestros bañadores. Me lanzó el mío y empezó a ponerse el suyo.

_- Cariño, ven a ayudarme con las maletas. - dijo la voz de Alexandra. Volvió a cerrarse la puerta, por lo que mi padre ya debía de estar en la puerta._

Aprobeché el momento y subí corriendo las escaleras, desnuda, con el bañador en la mano. Me puse el primer chandal que encontré y volví a bajar las escaleras en el momento en que mi padre volvía a entrar en casa.

- Hola, Rosalie! - exclamó mi padre, dejando las maletas en el suelo.

Bajé los últimos escalones y me lancé a sus brazos.

- Papa!

- Hola cielo.

- Pensaba que llegaríais esta noche. - dije, abrazando ahora a Alexandra, que estaba al lado de mi padre.

- Tu padre insistió en llegar temprano. - dijo, sonriendo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- No quería pasar el día de tu cumpleaños metido en un avión. - dijo mi padre, yendo a abrazar a Emmett, que acababa de salir de la cocina.

Me di la vuelta y vi que Emmett llevaba la tarta que había visto en la nevera en la mano.

- Ten hija, lo he encontrado en el buzón. - dijo mi padre, dejando una carta en mi mano.

Emmett encendió las velas de la tarta y me dijo que pidiera un deseo. "Deseo ser tan feliz como hoy durante el resto de mi vida." Soplé las velas y las apagué todas al momento.

Salimos los cuatro juntos al jardín y nos comimos mi tarta. Mi padre también se emocionó al ver que la decoración era muy similar a la de mi duodécimo cumpleaños, pero terminamos pasándolo muy bien comiendo tarta y oyendo hablar a mi padre sobre su estancia en Nueva York.

- Parece que os lo habeis pasado en grande. - dijo Emmett, que llevaba abrazando a su madre desde que habíamos salido al jardín. "Que tierno." - La cuestión es... ¿habeis trabajado algo?

- No mucho, la verdad.

- Sandra! - exclamó mi padre, fingiendo estar ofendido.

- Vamos! Pero si es verdad!

- Bueno, un poco si. - dijo mi padre, sonriendo con timidez.

- Me alegro. Os merecíais un poco de descanso. - cogí la mano de mi padre y la acaricié. - Bueno, creo que yo voy a por mi bañador. - besé el dorso de la mano de mi padre y me puse en pie. - Me apetece darme un baño. - cuando dije eso, Emmett sonrió.

- Yo también me bañaré. Voy a por mi toalla.

Cogí la carta que me había dado mi padre, y que había tenido encima de la mesa, y entré en la casa, con Emmett detrás de mí. Miré el sobre y, cuando vi el logotipo que había impreso, casi me desmayo allí mismo. Se me debió de notar en la cara que no estaba bien, porque Emmett se acercó corriendo y me ayudó a sentarme en uno de los escalones de las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios. Con todo el morro del mundo, cogió el sobre dwe mi mano y lo abrió.

- Estimada señorita Hale, nos complace comunicarle que se ha aceptado su solicitud de traslado a la universidad de Nueva Orleans. - conforme iba leyendo el volumen de su voz iba descendiendo. Era como si le costara hablar. Carraspeó y continuó leyendo las palabras que había ansiado escuchas, eso fue hasta la semana anterior. Todo había cambiado. - Podría empezar el siguiente curso o venir estos dos últimos meses, lo que le ayudaría a seguir mejor nuestro ritmo de estudio durante el curso. Llámenos al número que le adjuntamos y nosotros nos encargaremos de hablar con la universidad en la que estudia actualmente. ¿Que coño es esto, Rosalie? - dijo, dándome la carta de nuevo. - ¿Vas a irte a Nueva Orleans sin decir nada? - preguntó, estaba dolido.

- Yo no sabía que se había mandado ninguna solicitud.

- Ya... claro... la solicitud se envió sola.

- Que yo no sabía nada! - grité, poniéndome en pie de un salto.

- ¿Es que quieres irte?

- Quería, hace dos meses.

- ¿Por qué?

No respondí. ¿Como podía decirle que le había pedido a mi padre el traslado a otra universidad para no tener que verle la cara a Emmett todos los días? Eso había sucedido hacía poco más de dos meses, pero todo había cambiado. Yo había cambiado.

- Entiendo...

- No! Tú no entiendes nada! - le di un empujón con todas mis fuerzas, que no eran muchas, y me fui escaleras arriba, hacia mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta por dentro y me dejé caer en la cama, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Al final me quedé dormida, cansada de tanto llorar. Cuando me desperté ya había anochecido. La casa estaba en silencio pero aun así, no me fie y no salí de la habitación.

Me levanté de la cama y fui a poner el ordenador en marcha. Mientras se encendía, me arrodillé al lado de la cama y saqué una caja que tenía escondida debajo. Era una caja que guardaba para emergencias, en la que había patatas, chocolatinas y alguna cerveza. Cogí un par de chocolatinas y una lata, aunque estuviera caliente, y me senté en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y el protatil encima.

Alice estaba conectada y, en cuanto vio que me conectaba, me habló. Vi que Emmett también estaba conectado. Puse el cursor encima de su nombre, pero me arrepentí y me puse a chatear con Alice, que me dijo que estaba super nerviosa por su cita. Al final terminó llamándome.

Tenía razón. Estaba nerviosa, se le notaba en la voz. Se pasó más de media hora hablándome de ese chico, con el que iba a salir en cuestión de quince minutos. No podía evitar sonreír mientras la escuchaba hablar. Saber que mi mejor amiga era tan feliz, me hacía muy feliza pesar del momento tan amargo que estaba viviendo.

En el momento en que colgué el teléfono, alguien comenzó a llamar a mi puerta. Me levanté corriendo y fui a abrir, aunque no me encontré con la persona que tanto ansiaba ver.

- ¿Puedo pasar, cielo?

- Claro, papá. Estás en tu casa. - dije, con voz desanimada.

- He estado hablando con Emmett.

- Y? - dije, fingiendo indiferencia.

- Le ha contado que fui yo quien pidió tu traslado.

- Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste? - me senté en la cama y me abracé a una de las almohadas.

- Porque tu me lo pediste. - dijo, sentándose a mi lado, tomando una de mis manos. - Te vi tan agobiada y nerviosa...

- Te negaste.

- ¿Es que alguna vez he podido negarte algo?

- Supongo que es por eso que me enfadé tanto cuando me dijiste que no. - murmuré, hablando más para mi misma que para mi padre. - fui una idiota, vertdad?

- Un poco. - dijo, sonriendo, acariciando mi mano. - desde el principio te negaste a conocer a Emmett y, ahora, al fin que lo has hecho, te has enamorado de él.

- ¿Que yo qué? No sé de que me estás hablando. - exclamé, aunque no fui nada convincente.

- Os he oído discutir.

- Esta semana Emmett y yo nos hemos hecho amigos, solo eso.

- De acuerdo, cielo. - dijo. Estaba claro que no me creía. - mañana llamaré a la universidad y les diré que hemos cambiado de idea.

- No puedes hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque seguro de que ya les has mandado el cheque.

- Bueno, si. - dijo, tímidamente. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Entonces tengo que ir. - dije, mirando a mi padre. - Puede que consiga un trabajo como ayudante en alguna oficina. Una de las que se encarga de las casas que quedan por construír en la ciudad. - dije, intentando tranquilizarle aunque, en realidad, solo estaba intentando convencerme a mi misma de que era lo mejor.

- Cariño, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

- Estoy segura de que debo hacerlo.

- De acuerod.

- Y me voy a ir cuanto antes.

- Creo que antes deberías hablarlo con Emmett.

- No tengo nada que hablar con ese... "idiota" - dije, levantándome de la cama.

- Rosalie, por favor, no seas terca.

- No soy terca. - "al igual no." - mañana mismo llamaré a la universidad y al aeropuerto.

- De acuerdo.

- Es mejor hacerlo así, papá. Creéme.

- Pero vendrás en verano, no?

- ¿Crees que puedo estar hasta navidades lejos de vosotros? - dije, sonriendo. - En tres meses volvereis a tenerme revoloteando por aquí.

- Eso espero, Rose. - dijo, poniéndose también en pie. - Voy a decirle a Alexandra que ya te encuentras mejor. - dijo, abrazándome. - Está muy preocupada por ti.

- Iré a verla.

- De acuerdo. Mientras voy a preparar algo para cenar.

Mi padre me abrió la puerta del dormitorio y salimos juntos de allí.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola. **

**Otro capi llegó. ¿Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que me deis vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**Besitos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Rosalie.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

10.

Encontré a Alexandra en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro. En cuanto me vio, se levantó corriendo y vino a abrazarme.

- Estaba tan preocupada por ti...

- Lo siento mucho.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Mi hijo te ha hecho algo? - dijo, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas.

- No ha pasado nada, Alexandra. Es que no me esperaba recibir esa carta en estos momentos. Tu hijo no ha hecho nada.

- ¿Por eso estabais discutiendo? ¿Por el traslado?

- Tú también nos has oído. - murmuré.

- ¿Te vas a ir?

- Debo hacerlo.

- ¿Vas a volver pronto?

- Volveré en verano. Te lo prometo. - dije, secándo las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas.

- Vale. ¿Y cuando te vas?

- Espero poder estar allí el lunes.

- Pero eso es muy pronto, Rosalie! - exclamó.

- Es la forma menos dolorosa de hacerlo. - la abracé de nuevo y también me puse a llorar. La iba a echar tanto de menos...

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer las maletas? - dijo, secando ella ahora mis lágrimas.

- Me encantaría. - le di un beso en la mejilla y volví a abrazarla. - Primero lamaré a las universidades y al aeropuerto y, por la tarde, me encargaré de mis cosas.

_- A cenar!_

- Vamos. - Alexandra me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi hacia el pasillo.

- Yo no tengo hambre. - mentí. Estaba muerta de hambre, lo que no quería era ver a Emmett. - Me voy a dar un paseo.

- Como quieras, Rosalie.

Alexandra me acompañó a mi dormtiorio, cogí mi mochila y fuimos juntas hacia la puerta.

Fui dando un paseo por la playa y, aun no se porque, acabé yendo hacia el apartamento que Jacob compartía con su hermano y con su primo, aunque allí no había nadie. Me senté en las escaleras y empecé a comerme una chocolatina que llevaba en la mochila.

- ¿Rosalie?

- Hola Jacob.

- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? - dijo, sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Recuerdas que le pedí a mi padre el traslado?

- ¿Te han aceptado en la universidad de Nueva Orleans?

- El lunes empiezo.

- Entonces has venido a despedirte. - no era una pregunta.

- No podía irme sin despedirme de tí. - dije, empezando a acariciar su mano. - Mañana iré a ver a Alice y se lo diré.

- ¿Y que va ha pasar con Emmett?

- ¿Que pasa con él? - dije, apartando mi mano de golpe.

- ¿Es que no estais saliendo juntos? - exclamó. Parecía sorprendido.

- No.

- Yo creía que... bueno... Todas las mañanas te lleva a la universidad y os mirais de una forma...

- Vale, no sigas. - me puse en pie y empecé a caminar por el rellano. - Jacob, tengo que irme a Nueva Orleans. Mi padre ya ha enviado el cheque. Solo van a ser dos meses y un curso.

- No saben la suerte que tienen de que vayas a estudiar allí.

- Gracias, Jake.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?

- Debería volver a casa. Es tarde y mañana tengo que hacer muchas cosas.

- De acuerdo.

- Adios, Jake. - dije antes de besar su mejilla.

Antes de que Jacob pudiera decir nada más, me fui corriendo escaleras abajo. "Ya solo queda Alice."

Cuando llegué a casa ya estaban todos durmiendo. Fui, intentando no hacer ningún ruido, hacia mi dormitorio. Me quité la ropa y me tumbé en la cama en ropa interior. Encima de la almohada encontré mi rosa blanca. Me quedé dormida con la rosa entre mis manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El sábado fue un poco caótico. Por la mañana me dediqué a llamar a las universidades, al aeropuerto y a una oficina de Nueva Orleans. Había visto por internet que ofrecían trabajo y pensé que debía probar suerte. Y tuve suerte. Quedamos para el martes por la tarde para una entrevista de trabajo.

Al mediodía, Alexandra entró en mi dormitorio y dejó una bolsa de papel encima de mi escritorio. Dejé el teléfono encima de la cama y fui a por mis hamburguesas.

Puse mi ordenador en marhca y chateé un rato con Alice mientras me comía mis hamburguesas con queso y bacon. Emmett estaba conectado pero, una vez más, ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, por muchas ganas que tuviera de hablar con él. Aun podía oír en mi cabeza el dolor que embargaba su voz cuando leyó la carta.

- ¿Ya has empezado con las maletas? - dijo Alexandra, entrando de nuevo en mi habitación.

- Solo he abierto las maletas y el armario.

- ¿Que quieres llevarte?

Entre las dos cogimos toda mi ropa y la dejamos encima de la cama.

- Lo justo para estos dos meses.

- O sea, todo. - dijo, empezando a reir y salió corriendo a tiempo, ya que le lancé una de mis camisetas hecha una pelota. - Solo era una broma.

- Va, ayúdame. Quiero tres vaqueros en la maleta azul, con mis mallas y mi chándal y un par de pijamas. - dije, empezando a doblar mis pantalones. - y un par de blusas, tres o cuatro camisetas y mi ropa interior en la verde. Ah! Y dos vestidos.

- ¿Por qué llevas dos maletas si te cabe todo en una?

- En la maleta azul llevaré dos pares de zapatos de tacón y unas deportivas y... que diablos, me llevo tres pares de zapatos.

- ¿Y en la otra vas a llevar el neceser?

- Y mi portatil y mis apuntes.

- Te vamos a echar mucho de menos. Todos. - me cogió de la mano e hizo que me sentara en la cama, a su lado. - Espero que todo vaya muy bien.

- Solo van a ser dos meses.

- Y después tres más, hasta navidad. Y luego cinco más hasta que termines el curso. - dijo, con tristeza.

- El tiempo pasará tan deprisa que ni nos daremos cuenta. Ya lo verás.

- Eso espero.

- Os quiero mucho. A todos.

- Sigamos con las maletas.

Cuando terminamos de preparar mis maletas, Alexandra me acercó una caja que había encontrado delante de mi puerta.

- ¿Que es?

- No se. Mira lo que pone. - dijo, señalando la tapa de la caja.

- Para Rosie. - leí.

- Te dejo a solas. - dijo, besando mi mejilla. - ¿Bajarás hoy a cenar?

- Voy a salir a cenar con Alice. Anoche tuvo una cita y tiene que contármelo todo.

- Muy bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

- Mañana? - dije, volviéndome para mirarla.

- Si, mañana.

- No. Mañana me voy. No quiero despedidas.

- Pero cariño...

- Alexandra, no quiero que mañana me acompañe nadie. Por favor... - supliqué.

- Eres igual que tu padre.

- Que le vamos a hacer...

- Que tengas un buen viaje mañana. - me dio un fuerte abrazo y me dejó a solas con mis pensamientos.

Cogí las maletas y las bajé, dejándolas al lado de la puerta. Volví a mi dormitorio, me vestí con unos shorts y una camiseta larga sin mangas de color negro. Cogí mi bolso y, cuando iba a salir por la puerta, me acordé de la caja que seguramente había dejado Emmett frente a mi puerta. Abrí la caja y vi que había otra más pequeña dentro. En la tapa había una hoja de papel.

- Ábreme cuando estés en el avión. - leí.

Iba a ignorar la nota y abrir la caja en ese momento, pero el timbre comenzó a sonar, así que cogí l caja más pequeña y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Dejé la caja encima de una de mis maletas y abrí la puerta.

- Hola preciosa! - exclamó Alice, lanzándose a mis brazos.

- Alice, que efusividad.

- Venga, vamos. - me cogió de la mano y salimos de mi casa.

Fuimos a uno de los restaurantes que había en el muelle y nos sentamos en la mesa que Alice había reservado.

- ¿Como fue tu cita de anoche?

- Fue genial! Jasper es maravilloso, inteligente, simpático, amable, cariñoso y una máquina.

- ¿Os habeis acostado la primera noche que habeis salido? ¿Has dicho Jasper? ¿Jasper Whitlock? ¿El mismo Jasper que tiene la tienda al lado de mi casa?

- Si. Si a todo.

- Uau!

- Eso dije yo cuando lo hicimos por tercera vez. - dijo, sonriendo cada vez más. Nunca antes la había visto tan feliz.

- Vaya, Alice. La verdad es que te veo muy feliz. - cogí la mano que tenía encima de la mesa y empecé a cariciarla con tristeza.

- ¿Que te pasa, Rosalie?

- Nada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dices ya?

- ¿El qué?

- Que te vas mañana.

Me quedé paralizada por la sorpresa. "¿Como narices lo sabe?"

- ¿Como? ¿Quien?

- No importa quien me lo haya dicho. La pregunta es; ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- ¿Cuando iba a decírtelo? Todo sucedió ayer.

- Pues haberme llamado.

- ¿Y estropear tu cita con Jasper? Ni hablar.

- Pero... yo... te voy a echar mucho de menos. - se la veía afectada, y me dolía mucho verla así.

- Yo también voy a echarte de menos.

- Prométeme que vamos a hablar cada día, ya sea por teléfono o por el chat.

- Prometido.

- Vale. Mañana te llevaré al aeropuerto.

Nos trajeron nuestra comida y el camarero nos sirvió el vino que habíamos pedido. Bueno, lo pedí yo, que era la única de las dos que ya tenía los veintiuno.

- No.

- Ya. No te gustan las despedidas.

- Si, ya lo sabes.

- Vamos a emborracharnos.

- No.

- Ven a dormir a mi casa. Mañana te llevaré a tu casa y, bueno. ¿Vas a marcharte al aeropuerto a pie? - dijo, burlándose de mí, ya que yo solo tenía una bicicleta.

- No. Con el coche de mi padre.

- Entonces...

- Bueno, me quedaré en tu casa, pero antes llamaré a mi casa.

- Bien!

- Trae el vino, que está empezando a hacerte efecto. - le quité la copa y me lo bebí de un solo trago.

- No me hace falta el vino para ser así. Y ahora come.

Terminamos la cena, mientras Alice seguía hablándome de lo maravilloso que era Jasper. Por suerte, ella no mencionó en ningún momento a Emmett, lo que no hizo que no dejara de pensar en él y en lo que podría haber dentro de la caja que había dejado frente a mi puerta.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Alice, nos fuimos a la cama al momento, aunque no nos dormimos.

- Rosalie.

- ¿Si?

- No te vayas a Nueva Orleans. - dijo, abrazándome por la cintura.

- Me voy a ir.

- Te estoy pidiendo que no lo hagas.

- ¿Por qué?

No me respondió, lo que me dio la pista. Fuera quien fuera quien le había dicho que me iba, le había pedido que me convenciera de que no me fuera, aunque ella sabía muy bien que cuando tomaba una decisión, nada ni nadie podía hacer que cambiara de opinión.

- Buenas noches, Alice. - dije, cerrando los ojos.

Alice no dijo nada, aunque sabía que estaba despierta.

Apenas dormí esa noche. Me desperé bastante temprano, me vestí y me fui son despertar a Alice. El avión salía en tres horas, pero quería aprobechar que estaban todos durmiendo para ir a recoger mis maletas.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa con cuidado y, con mis maletas, fui al garaje. Las cargué en el coche y volví al recibidor a buscar mi caja, que dejé en el asiento del copiloto. No quería perderla de vista.

Puse el coche en marcha y salí del garaje, pero no me marché. Eché un último vistazo a la casa y, con lñagrimas en los ojos, me marché.

Iba a echar mucho de menos todo eso. Mi casa, mi universidad, mis amigos, mis padres y... "Emmett, te voy a echar mucho de menos, aunque hayas sido un idiota conmigo, aunque yo también lo he sido contigo."

Aparqué el coche en el lugar que había acordado con mi padre y, como pude, cargué con las maletas y mi caja debajo del brazo. Fui a facturación, facturé mis maletas y me fui con mi caja a desayunar, aunque apenas pude comer nada y el café no me sentó nada bien.

Al fin, llegó el momento de irme. Por megafonia avisaron de mi vuelo y fui hacia la puerta de embarque. Pasé por el arco metálico y me puse a la cola.

- Rosalie!

"¿Me he quedado dormida y estoy soñando?"

- Rosalie!

- Señor, no puede pasar. - dijo la voz de uno de los de seguridad.

- Cállese y déjeme pasar.

- ¿Emmett? - dije dándome la vuelta.

Dos guardas de seguridad del aeropuerto tenían a Emmett cogido cada uno de un brazo, mientras que este que resistía. Salí de la cola, apartando a la gente con cuidado y fui hacia el arco metálico, cogiéndo con fuerza mi caja.

- Emmett, ¿que haces aquí?

- ¿Así que esta es tu novia? - dijo uno de los guardas en tono burlón.

- Si, lo soy. Suéltenle, por favor. - dije, enérgicamente.

Cuando oyeron mi tono de voz, ambos dejaron de sonreír y le soltaron.

- Rosalie.

¿Que haces aquí? - repetí.

- No te vayas.

- ¿Que?

- Te suplico que no te vayas.

- Ya es demasiado tarde, Emmett. Todo está organizado y pagado.

- Ya lo se... Pensé que Alice lograría disuadirte, pero...

- Ahora lo entiendo todo.

_Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo a Nueva Orleans._

- Tengo que irme.

- NO!

Emmett cruzó el arco y me abrazó, haciendo que la caja me cayera de las manos. Los guardas fueron a por él, cogiéndole cada uno de un brazo, pero me abracé a su cuello y le besé. Emmett me devolvió el beso, a pesar de que los de seguridad tiraban de él.

- Rosalie, por favor... Te quiero!

- Yo también te quiero, idiota. - le di un último beso, cogí la caja del suelo y me fui corriendo hacia el avión. Fui la última en entrar.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**He aquí otro capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y espero que me deis vuestra opinión al respecto. **

**Besitos a todas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Rosalie.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

11.

Una azafata me acompañó a mi asiento, en turista, y me acomodé en mi asiento. Estaba al lado de la ventana y me volví hacia ella, empezando a sentir como si una mano invisible estrujara mi corazón. No podía dejar de llorar.

Me quedé dormida, cansada de tanto llorar pero, cuando desperté y me di cuenta de la realidad, comencé a llorar de nuevo.

- Señorita.

- Déjala, Edward. ¿No ves que no se encuentra bien?

- Bella, por eso mismo.

- Déjala. ¿No ves que está triste?

- Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

Me volví lentamente, ya que seguía de cara a la ventana, me puse las gafas de sol y miré a la pareja que había sentada a mi lado.

- Estoy bien. - mentí, y se me notó en la voz, que me salió bastante ronca. - Gracias por preguntar.

- De nada. - dijo el chico, que sonreía. - Aunque no te creo.

- Eso es porque he mentido descaradamente. - dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa. La chica pareció calmarse y también sonrió.

- Eso me pareció. Me llamo Edward, y esta es mi prometida Bella. - dijo, besando la mejilla de la chica.

- Yo me llamo Rosalie.

- ¿Por qué vas a Nueva Orleans, Rosalie? - preguntó la tal Bella.

- Voy a ir a la universidad. Dos meses para prepararme para el curso que viene.

- Nosotros tambien vamos a la universidad allí. Ahora volvemos de un viaje.

- ¿Vais a la universidad y ya estais prometidos? - no lo pude evitar. La verdad es que estaba sorprendida.

- Es una simple formalidad. - dijo Edward. - No casaremos en cuanto terminemos la universidad, tengamos un trabajo y una casa.

- Me parece un plan estupendo. - dije, entristeciéndome de nuevo, pensando en Emmett y en la estupidez que había hecho marchándome de su lado.

- No te pongas triste. - dijo Edward, acariciando mi mano.

- Es que acabo de dejar al chico que amo en el aeropuerto, y todo porque soy idiota.

- Cuéntanos.

- Edward! - exclamó Bella, golpeando a su chico en el brazo.

- No pasa nada. Creo que solo podré sobrellevarlo si se lo cuento a alguien.

Y así lo hice. Les conté a esos dos desconocidos todo lo que había sentido desde que Emmett entró a formar parte de mi vida hasta que le había dejado en el aeropuerto.

Bella echó a Edward de su asiento y se sentó ella. Estaba emocionada y me abrazó al momento.

- Gracias. - dije entre sollozos. - Necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien.

- Rosalie, puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites.

- Gracias.

- Ya estamos lleganod. - dijo Edward. - poneos los cinturos, que vamos a aterrizar. - dijo, sentándose.

Bella y yo nos abrochamos nuestros cinturones y nos quedamos quietas y en silencio hasta que el avión aterrizó.

Fui con Bella y Edward a buscar nuestras maletas, que lelvó Edward, ya que yo me negaba a soltar mi caja. No me había acordado de abrirla estando en el avión, así que fingí necesitar ir al baño y fui hacia allí. Me encerré en uno de los lavabos y me senté sobre la tapa del retrete. Dejé la caja en mi regazo y la abrí.

_**Querida Rosie.**_

_**Si estás leyendo esto es que no he conseguido convencerte de que te quedes conmigo. **_

_**El beso ha sido maravilloso, aunque los de seguridad no me han dejado despedirme como Dios manda.**_

_**He pensado que, como vas a estar fuera varios meses, te gustaría tener esto.**_

_**Te amor, ahora y siempre.**_

_**Tu idiota.**_

Dejé la nota a un lado, con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, y saqué unas fotos que Emmett había puesto en unos marcos preciosos. En una salíamos mi padre, mi madre y yo. Otra de Alexandra y mi padre en el día de su boda. Otra de mi padre y yo, de hacía solo unos meses. Una de Jacob, Alice y yo. Una de Alexandra y yo de un viaje que hicimos a Florida las dos solas. Y la última era de Emmett y yo, la foto que nos hicieron en la boda de nuestros padres.

Debajo de las fotos habían algunas de mis chocolatinas favoritas y mi rosa blanca. Debajo de la rosa había una tarjeta hecho de cartulina violeta que ponía: VALE POR UN DÍA DE SERVIDUMBRE.

Sonreí al ver la tarjeta. "Este Emmett es de lo que no hay."

Me quedé en el lavabo hasta que Bella abrió la puerta y me encontró mirando la foto en la que salíamos Emmett y yo.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Nada. Es que me han hecho un regalo repcioso yme he emocionado. - dije, guardando las cosas en la caja. - ¿He tardado mucho?

- Unos veinte minutos. Nos preocupamos.

- Lo lamento, Bella.

- No pasa nada. ¿Está lista para ir a la residencia?

- No, pero deberíamos irnos. - dije, poniéndome en pie.

- Ya verás como no te arrepientes de haber venido. - me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia el taxi en el que nos estaba esperando Edward.

Fuimos juntos hacia la universidad, que era muy hermosa, y Edward fue tan amable de llevar mis maletas hacia el edificio en el que tenía que hacer los trámites para poder instalarme.

Como era domingo, por allí no había nadie, salvo una chica que estaba detrás del mostrados de información.

- Buenos días. - dije, poniéndome nerviosa por momentos.

- Buenos días.

- Soy Rosalie Hale. Vengo de...

- Santa Mónica. Te estaba esperando. - dijo, cogiendo unos papeles y salió de detrás del mostrador. - Bella, ya me ocupo yo de Rose. - dijo, cogiéndome del brazo. - Vamos.

Me despedí de Bella con un breve abrazo y fui con la chica. Subimos cuatro pisos de escaleras y me llevó hacia la puerta cuarenta y cinco.

- ¿Recordaras el camino? - dijo, dándome una llave.

- Si.

- Adelante, entra.

Abrí la puerta con mi nueva llave y entré en una bonita habitación. Tenía dos cama, dos mesas de escritorio, un televisor con dvd, una nevera y un par de armarios.

- ¿Te gusta la habitación?

- Es más de lo que necesito. - dije, mirando cuanto había a mi alrededor. - Y no me gusta, me encanta.

- Me alegro, porque vamos a compartir habitación y non quiero verte aquí a disgusto.

. ¿Y puedo conocer el nombre de mi nueva compañera de habitación?

- Victoria Sutherland. - dijo, tendiéndome su mano.

- Rosalie Hale. - dije, estrechando su mano.

- Ven, te ayudo. - cogió una de mis maletas, que había dejado Edward en el pasillo, y entramos en la habitación.

Guardé mis cosas en el armario y, cuando terminamos, ambas nos tumbamos en nuestras respectivas camas, como si hubiéramos hecho el mayor de los esfuerzos.

- ¿Que hay en esa caja que no has soltado en ningún momento?

- Cosas provadas. - dije, abriéndola. - aunque ya puedo sacarlas. - saqué las cosas de la caja y la dejé en el escritorio, de forma que pudiera verlas desde la cama.

- ¿Quien es ese tío bueno?

- La verdad es que no se lo que somos.

- Entiendo.

- Bueno, es mi hermanastro, pero...

- Ya...

- Voy a llamar a mis padres. - dije, yendo en busca de mi móvil.

- ¿Quieres que te deje a solas?

- No. Esta también es tu habitación.

Marqué el número de mi casa y respondió mi padre, que puso el manos libres y así pude hablar con él y con Alexandra. Les conté que ya en el avión había hecho amigos y que mi compañera de habitación parecía muy agradable.

Yo también puse el manos libres y estuvimos un rato hablando los cuatro. Victoria les informó sobre la universidad y mis padres parecieron quedarse más tranquilos.

- Bueno, cuelgo ya. - dije, sintiendo como empezaba a quedarme dormida, y es que estaba hablando mientras estaba tumbada en la cama. - Voy a dormir un poco.

- Adiós cielo. Adiós Victoria.

- Que tengan un buen día, señores Hale.

Colgué el teléfono y me acomodé mejor en la cama. Victoria se estaba durmiendo y yo me dejé vencer por el sueño que ya me estaba atrapando en sus redes.

Desperté cuando Victoria me llamó para ir a cenar, pero yo no tenía hambre. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para comer. En pocas horas me encontraría con el rector de la universidad y comenzarían mis clases.

.-.-.-.-.

Había superado mi primera semana en la universidad con el ánimo por las nuves y, para mejorar las cosas, había conseguido el trabajo en la oficina.

Hablaba cada día con Alice y, esa misma mañana, había recibido un e-mail de Emmett, que me preguntaba como me había ido mi primera semana por Nueva Orleans.

Le respondí al e-mail contándole como me había ido por la universidad y la oficina, le pregunté como le iban a él las prácticas y le mandé un dibujo que había hecho para su futuro centro social.

Cuando el e-mail estuvo enviado, cogí mis cosas y bajé al comedor, donde estaban Bella, Edward y Victoria ya con la comida en la mesa. Compré algo ligero para comer y me senté al lado de mi compañera de cuarto, que empezó a comer al momento. Al parecer, me habían estado esperando.

- Lamento el retraso.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Estaba respondiendo a un e-mail importante.

- O lo que es lo mismo, al fin Emmett le ha enviado un e-mail. - dijo Victoria, poniéndose a reír.

- Pues si.

- ¿Y por qué no le llamas? - dijo Bella.

- Porque no me atrevo a hablar con él. Seguro que me pongo a tartamudear o algo así. - dije, empezando a comer. - Paso.

- Pero... - empezó a decir Edward, pero le interrumpí.

- Paso.

- Vale, vale. Relájate. - dijo Edward, reciviendo el ataque de nuestros bollos de pan. - Cuanta violencia.

- No le hagas caso. - dijo Bella, cogiéndome de la mano. - ¿Salimos esta noche?

- No me encuentro bien para salir. - dije, comiendo como si me fueran a quitar la comida.

- Tienes que dejar de pensar en...

- No es eso. - interrumpí a Victoria. - me encuentro un poco mal.

Y era cierto. Hacía un pas de días que no me encontraba bien. Sabía que solo eran nerviosa, pero lo únicco de lo que tenía ganas era de estar en la cama, viendo la televisión o leyendo, aunque lo único que hacía era hacer planos y dibujos para enviárselos a Emmett.

- Seguro que son nervios. - dijo Edward, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- Es probable. - murmuré.

- Ya salndrás con nosotros la semana que viene. - dijo Edward, guiñándome un ojo con disimulo.

El día anterior, Edward y yo habíamos estado hablando y, entre muchas cosas, le comenté que no me gustaba ir de discotecas, que prefería quedarme en casa con los amigos.

- Bueno, pues la semana que viene. - dijo Bella, que ya estaba recogiendo su plato. - Yo me voy a trabajar. - besó a Edward y se marchó despidiéndose de nosotras con la mano.

- Si, yo también me voy a... bueno, a conectarme un rato.

- A ver si Emmett está conectado. - susurró Victoria, por lo que recibió un puñetazo en el hombro de mi parte.

- Adiós. - recogí mi plato y me fui.

Cuando entré en mi habitación, encendí el ordenador y me senté con él en la cama. Me entristecí al ver que Emmett no estaba conectado. No lo podía evitar.

Ansiaba con toda mi alma y mi corazón hablar con él, oír su voz, pero no sabía como podría reaccionar ante una llamada mía. A pesar de lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto, no sabía lo que podía sentir despues de haberle dejado tirado.

Cerré el chat y cogí los apuntes que Victoria me había prestado. Aun los estaba leyendo cuando Victoria entró en la habitación.

- ¿Aun estás tirada en la cama? - dijeo, yendo hacia su armario.

- Tampoco llevo tanto rato. - dije sin dejar de leer.

- Llevas desde las dos.

- ¿Y que hora es? - dije, quitándome las gafas. Empezaban a picarme los ojos.

- Las siete.

- No jodas! - exclamé, mirando el reloj del ordenador. - Cinco horas y tus apuntes no se terminan. - Dije, provocando que Victoria se pusiera a reír. - ¿Os vais ya?

- Vamos a cenar y después a la discoteca.

Me levanté de la cama, dejé los apuntes de Victoria sobre su escritorio y fui a ponerme el pijama. No tenía ninguna intención de bajar a cenar, y así también me aseguraba que Victoria no empezara a intentar convencerme para que saliera.

- Que te hayas puesto el pijama no significa nada. - dijo, sentándose a mi lado en la cama. - Venga, vente. - dijo con tono cantarín, abrazándome. - nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

- No me encuentro bien.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, en serio.

- ¿No es una excusa?

- No.

- Bueno, pero la semana que viene si, no? - dijo, mirándome a los ojos, sin dejar de abrazarme. - Eh?

- Ya veremos. - dije, sin comprometerme a nada.

- Venga... va... que será mi cumple...

- Eso no es cierto. - dije, mirándola yo ahora.

- Bueno, vale. Mi cumpleaños es dentro de dos meses.

- Ya veremos, vale?

- Vale. - se rindió , aunque sabía que más adelante volvería a insistir. - Bueno, pues yo me marcho ya. Nos vemos mañana. - besó mi mejilla y se fue a buscar su móvil y su bolso. - Buenas noches, Rose.

- Disfruta, Victoria.

- Lo haré. - Me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Solo hacía seis días que conocía a Victoria, pero sentía como si le conociera de toda la vida. Al igual que a Edward y Bella. "En el fondo no ha sido mala idea venir a Nueva Orleans. El destino me tenía preparados buenos amigos."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**¿Que os ha parecido el capi?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y espero que me deis vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**Besitos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Rosalie.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

12.

Rosalie, cariño. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- Ya. Anda, deja que te ayude.

Estaba en el suelo del cuarto de baño, de rodillas al lado del retrete, al que acababa de echar mi desayuno. Victoria me apartó el pelo de la cara y me pasó una toalla. Me limpié la boca con ella y me senté en el suelo. Victoria tiró de la cadena y se sentó a mi lado.

- Venga, dime. ¿Que te pasa?

- Nada. - repetí.

- ¿Tengo que decirlo yo?

- No. - me cubrí el rostro con las manos y cerré los ojos.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

No respondí, aunque negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Ni siquiera a él?

Volví a negar con la cabeza, suspirando.

- ¿Sabes de quien es?

- No. - Me puse en pie como pude y fui hacia mi cama.

Victoria se tumbó a mi lado al momento, con su móvil en la mano.

Hacía ya un mes que había tenido mi primer retraso menstrual, lo cual me había asustado mucho. Yo nunca había tenido ningún retraso. Pero cuando ese mes tampoco me había venido, me acojoné viva. Fui a la farmacia, me compré dos tests de embarazo y ambos dieron positivo. Me desmayé y Victoria me encontró en el suelo y empezó a sospechar algo. Me obligó a ir al médico y allí me lo confirmaron de nuevo y volví a desmayarme.

No se lo había dicho a nadie porque no sabía quien era el padre, aunque deseaba que fuera Emmett.

- Pues vas a tener que hacer algo.

- Ya lo se, pero no se por donde en paz.

- Empieza por llamar a tus padres. - dijo, dándome su móvil. - No es plan de que vuelvas el mes que viene a casa el mes que vienen con el bombo.

- No digas tonterias. No creo que se me note hasta dentro de un par de meses o así.

Victoria me golpeó en el hombro y dejó su móvil en mi mano.

- Llama a tus padres.

- Vale. - Victoria besó mi mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Respiré hondo mientras marcaba el número y me puse a temblar en cuanto oí su voz. Llevaba dos meses sin hablar con él, a pesar de que nos mandábamos e-mails todas las semanas.

_- ¿Diga?_

- Ho-hola. - dije, sintiendo como se aceleraban los latidos de mi corazón.

_- ¿Eres tú, Rosie?_

- Si.

_- Tu padre volverá en pocos minutos._

- Tengo que... tengo... - ¿por qué se me hace tan dificil hablar con él? - tienes que saber algo.

_- Cuéntame._

- Por teléfono no.

_- ¿Cuando vas a volver?_

- En un mes.

_- Pero... terminas las clases mañana._

- Si. Pero estoy trabajando y no me dan vacaciones hasta el mes que viene, que es cuando cierran. - dije, sentándome en la cama.

_- ¿Es algo importante?_

- Mucho.

_- Tu padre acaba de llegar._

No me dio tiempo a decirle nada más, ya que mi padre se puso al teléfono. No quería decírselo por telefono, pero no había otra forma de hacerlo. Había puesto el manos libres y, tanto él como Alexandra, se quedaron mudos en cuanto dije la palabra embarazo. Evidentemente, ambos dieron por supuesto que el padre era Jacob y mi padre, cuando recuperó el habla, me preguntó si ya se lo había dicho a Jake. Entonces la que se quedó muda fui yo.

"¿Como puedo saber quien es el padre antes de que llegue el gran momento?"

_- ¿Cariño?_

- ¿Eh?

_- Rosalie, ¿te encuentras bien?_

- Estoy bien, Alexandra. - mentí. Y me pilló. "No se mentir."

_- No sabes mentir. - dijo, soltando una risita. - Aunque es comprensible. Estás viviendo momentos difíciles. Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites._

- Gracias, Alexandra. Nos vemos en un mes, papis.

_- Adiós. - dijo Alexandra. Mi padre seguía sin habla._

Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y me tumbé de nuevo en la cama, aunque no estuve así por mucho tiempo. Fui al cuarto de baño y empecé a llenar la bañera con agua caliente. Cogí mi mp3 y empecé a desnudarme y me quedé mirándome al espejo. En realidad, empezaba a notárseme un poco la tripa.

Nunca había pensado en la psibilidad de quedarme embarazada, y mucho menos tan joven, pero desde que había descubierto mi estado, me había emocionado y ya ansiaba que llegara el momento de tener a mi bebé en brazos.

Me metí en la bañera, me puse los auriculares y puse el mp3 en marcha con algo de música chillout. Cerré los ojos, intentando dejar mi mente en blanco. No quería pensar en nada. Necesitaba relajarme, aunque no lo conseguí. El rostro de dos personas aparecieron en mi mente, y ya no pude dejar de pensar en ellos. La insinuación de mi padre me tenía de los nervios.

Jacob y yo habíamos estado saliendo durante algo más de siete meses. Siete meses de sexo sin proteción y nunca habíamos tenido ningún susto.

- ¿Rosalie?

- Si?

- ¿Donde estás?

- En la bañera. - dije, quitándome los auriculares, aunque volví a cerrar los ojos y a intentar no pensar en nada. Gran fracaso.

- ¿Has conseguido relajarte?

- No.

- ¿Has hablado ya con tu padre? - abrí los ojos y vi a Victoria en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

- Ya se lo he contado. A él y a Alexandra.

- Y?

- Cren que Jacob es el padre.

- Comprensible. ¿Tú que piensas?

- Quiero pensar que Emmett es el padre, aunque no puedo estar segura al cien por cien. ¿Me pasas una toalla?

- Claro. - Victoria me acercó la toalla y salió del baño.

Me puse en pie, me cubrí con la toalla y volví a la habitación. Victoria estaba frente a su ordenador, preparando sus vacaciones de verano. Me había dicho que quería ir de viaje, pero aun no sabía a donde ir.

- ¿Aun no has elegido destino?

- No, pero ya he hecho una selección. Sitios en los que haya playa.

- Vente a Santa Mónica conmigo. - cogí mi peine de encima de mi mesita y me senté en la cama, peinándome distraídamente.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - dijo, volviéndose de golpe.

- Si.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si. Quiero que conozcas a mis padres, a Jacob, a Alice...

- ¿Y a Emmett? - preguntó con picardía.

- No.

- Prometo no intentar nada con él. - dijo, alzando ambas manos. - Y ese Jacob... tiene algún amigo o...

- Tiene un hermano y un primo. Viven los tres juntos. - me quité la toalla y me puse uno de mis vestidos.

- ¿Como se llaman?

- Su hermano se llama Seth y su primo James.

- Ya tengo ganas de conocerles. - apagó el ordenador y fue hacia la nevera.

Cogió dos cervezas pero, cuando estaba a punto de darme una, dio media vuelta y cambió mi cerveza por un zumo de naranja.

- Gracias. - abrí mi zumo y empecé a beber lentamente. - Entonces, ¿aceptas?

- Claro.

- Mis padres estarán contentos de conocerte.

- Yo también. ¿Qué? ¿Te vienes esta noche de fiesta? - dijo, empezando a bailar por la habitación.

- ¿Y potar por toda la pista de baile? Paso.

- Pero tienes que salir.

- No tengo intención de hacerlo. - me tumbé en la cama y me tapé la cara con la almohada.

Sentí a Victoria acercarse, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas y me quitó la almohada de la cara.

- Que estés embarazada no significa que tengas que quedarte encerrada.

- No es por eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Quiero estar cerca del baño cuando vuelvan a darme las nauseas.

- Solo te dan por la mañana.

- Victoria, no me apetece aunque, si te sirve de consuelo, saldré a pasear un rato esta tarde, antes de ir al trabajo. - cogí mi almohada de la mano de mi amiga y volví a cubrirme la cara. - Iré a leer un rato al lado del lago.

- Me sirve. ¿Bajas a comer? - preguntó, quitándose de encima.

- No.

- Pero tienes que comer.

- Y comeré, pero cuando tenga hambre.

- Comer chocolatinas y doritos no es comer.

- Bajaré a comer más tarde. - mentí. No tenía ninguna intención de bajar a comer.

- No te creo. - Canturreó. - Prométemelo.

- Yo no hago promesas.

- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo, si quieres que te deje tranquila.

- Juro que bajaré a comer en una hora como mucho.

- Vale. - dijo, abriendo la puerta.

- Victoria.

- Si?

- Me apetece un helado de trufa. Y galles. De esas que tienen trocitos de chocolate.

- ¿Chips a Hoy?

- Si.

- Cuando vuelva lo tendrás aquí.

- Gracias, Vicky.

Victoria se marchó y yo me quedé dormida. Solo me desperté porque mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje de Victoria. Decía que bajara a comer, que ya había pasado una hora desde que se había marchado.

- Como ya estaba despierta, decidí hacerle caso. Cogí mi bolso, con mi móvil y un libro dentro y fui hacia el comedor. Me compré un bocadillo y fui paseando hacia el lago, al que llegué media hora más tarde.

Me senté en el suelo, a la sombra de un gran árbol, y empecé a comerme mi bocadillo de atún mientras estrenaba el libro que me había comprado la tarde anterior. Estuve leyendo durante una hora más, hasta que dieron las tres y media.

Esa tarde solo iba a trabajar tres horas, como hacía todos los viernes. Con lo que cobraba, estaba planeando comprarme un coche pero, en ese momento, encontré un mejor uso para ese dinero. "Será todo para mi bebé."

- Esa tarde tuve mucho trabajo, ya que en la oficina solo estábamos la jefa y yo, trabajando en los planos de una casa, que tenía que entregar esa misma noche.

- Creo que lo tenemos. - dijo, después de dar varias vueltas alrededor de los planos. - ¿No te lo parece?

- Yo creo que si, aunque...

- ¿Aunque qué?

- Esto. - dije, señalando la parte del piso de abajo del edificio. - Tal vez...

- Dime. No te cortes.

- Creo que si pusiéramos una columna aquí y aquí, podríamos agrandar el balcón y poner...

- Si! Es verdad. - mi jefa, la señora Cullen, cogió el plano e hizo unos dibujos a lápiz por encima. - ¿Como lo ves?

- Yo lo veo perfecto.

- Que suerte que vinieras a Nueva Orleans. - dijo, sentándose en su silla, a mi lado. - ¿Que iba a hacer yo sin ti?

No supe como responder. Sentía como el calor invadía mis mejillas y, al momento, Esme se puso a reír.

- Bueno, terminamos por hoy. ¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta a la universidad?

- Se lo agradezco, señora Cullen, pero...

- Esme, por favor.

- Gracias, Esme, pero prefiero ir dando un paseo. Me vendrá bien. - dije, poniéndome en pie.

Siempre había oído que, durante el embarazo, era bueno caminar. A parte, a mi me gusta mucho caminar.

- Ha oscurecido.

- Haré luz con el móvil. - dije, provocando que se pusiera a reír. - Gracias.

- De nada. Nos vemos el lunes.

Cogí mis cosas y me marché. Inconscientemente, llevé una mano a mi tripa, acaricándola por encima del vestido. "Que pasen ya estos siete meses. Quiero tenerte ya entre mis brazos."

Cuando llegué al campus, me fijé en que había luz en mi habitación, lo cual me resultó muy extraño. En teoría, Victoria se había marchado a las seis y no volvería hasta que cayera la madurgada. Sino era ella, ¿quien podía ser?

Eché a correr hacia el edificio y subí los escalones de dos en dos los cuatro pisos. Saqué un pequeño spary pimienta del bolso que me había comprado Bella cuando comencé a trabajar y también cogí mis llaves.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado. Vi una sombra en el baño, entré en la habitación y me escondí al lado de mi armario, que estaba al lado del cuarto de baño, y esperé a que el desconocido o desconocida saliera de allí.

Estaba cada vez más nerviosa, protegiendo mi vientre con mi brazo, alzando la mano en la que tenía el spray.

La sombra empezío a moverse, sus pasos se oían cada vez más cerca. Me acerqué un poco más y, cuando le tuve a tiro, le di al spray.

- ¡¿Quien eres? - grité, mientras le dispara en los ojos, provocando que se pusiera a gritar.

- Me cago en la puta, Rosalie! - gritó, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, con las manos cubriéndole los ojos. - Creo que me voy a quedar ciego!

Cuando oí su voz, casi me desmayo. Sentí como empezaba a perder fuerzas y me tambaleé hacia la cama.

- Como escuece!

Me volví para mirarle y le vi, aun arrodillado en el suelo. Quería levantarme, acercarme y acompañarle al cuarto de baño a que se labara, pero no conseguía que mis piernas obedecieran a mi cerebro.

- Estos cacharros deberían estar prohibidos.

Por mucho que lo intentara, ni siquiera podía hablar. Tampoco sabía que decirle.

- ¿Rosie? - se sentó en la cama, a mi lado, y me cogió de la mano.

- Eh?

- Rosie, cariño. ¿Que te pasa?

- ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿De verdad que estás aquí?

- Estoy aquí.

- Oh, Emmett.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que el capi os haya gustado. Al fin Emmet y Rosalie están juntos.**

**¿Que pasará a partir de ahora?**

**Espero vuestras opiniones y comentarios.**

**Besitos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Rosalie.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

13.

En cuanto logré moverme, me abalancé sobre él, llorando, abrazándole con todas mis fuerzas.

- Perdóname. - dije, negándome a soltarle. No quería soltarle. No quería que se marchara, nunca. - Perdóname. - repetí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo.

- Rosalie, estás en una universidad maravillosa, has hecho buenos amigos, tienes el trabajo de tus sueños ¿y me pides perdón? Lo tienes no todo.

- No. Todo no.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te falta?

- Tú.

Emmett logró que le soltara y llevó sus manos a mis mejillas, secando mis lágrimas con sus dedos. Sonreía. Era esa sonrisa suya que lograba que me temblaran las rodillas, a pesar de que estaba sentada. Quise hablar, pero Emmett llevó su dedo a mis labios y, segundos después, sustituyó sus dedos por sus labios, dándome un breve y dulce beso.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - conseguí decir.

- Dijiste que tenías que decirme una cosa.

- Pero iba a decírtelo el mes que viene, cuando volviera a casa.

- Pero dijiste que era muy importante. - dijo, acariciando mis mejillas. - ¿No creerías que iba a quedarme en casa, sabiendo que hay algo que te hace sentir mal?

- No. - dije por lo bajo. - Tienes los ojos rojos. ¿Te duelen?

- Me escuecen.

- ¿Mucho?

- Casi me dejas ciego. - dijo, sonriendo de nuevo.

- Lo siento.

- Te perdono.

- Suerte que no te ha pasado nada.

- Rosie, ¿qué es eso que tenías que contarme? - dijo, poniéndose serio de golpe.

Me tensé y empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Era dificil y no sabía como decírselo. Me levanté de la cama y empecé a pasearme por la habitación, mirándo a Emmett de vez en cuando.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Tan malo es?

- Eso es relativo.

- Ven a sentarte. - se levantó de la cama y me tendió su mano.

- No quiero sentarme.

- Pues tumbáte. Creo que necesitas descansar.

Dudé, pero terminé aceptando su mano. Nos sentamos de nuevo en la cama, aunque terminamos tumbándonos. Emmett me abrazó y, gracias a Dios, no volvió a hacer preguntas.

- ¿Como has entrado?

- Cuando llegué, me encontré una chica en la recepción. Le pregunté por ti y me dijo que era tu compañera de habitación. Me dio una llave y me dijo que podía quedarme aquí, esperándote.

- Y sé el porque.

- ¿Por qué? - dijo, acariciando mi espalda con dulzura.

- Para esto. Para que estuviéramos a solas.

- Entonces... ¿puedo hacer esto? - dijo, al tiempo que levantaba mi vestido, empezando a acariciar mi muslo. - ¿Nadie va a interrumpirnos?

- Nadie. - dije, poniéndome a sonreír.

Se fue tumbando encima de mí y empezamos a besarnos, mientras yo llevaba mis manos a la cintura de su pantalón y empecé a desabrocharlo. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando tenerle a mi lado de nuevo y parecía que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

- Te he hechado mucho de menos. - dijo, bajando mis braguitas. - Y no solo por tu cuerpo, que es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca.

- Me alegro. Yo también te he añorado, y no solo por tu cuerpo. - dije.

Emmett soltó una risita y volvimos a besarnos. Le bajé un poco los pantalones y los slips, lo suficiente para liberar su erección. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas y le fui sintiendo lentamente en mí.

Nunca había pasado dos meses sin sexo. Tal vez por eso esa vez fue mucho mejor. Bueno, por eso y porque Emmett era increíblemente dulce y sensible, y me estaba haciendo sentir lo que solo había sentido una vez. La vez que habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez en el salón de nuestra casa.

- Te quiero. - dijo, sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento.

- Te quiero. - dije, llevando, pasando mis manos por sus hombros, bajándolas lentamente hasta su trasero.

No podía ahogar mis gemidos y Emmett tampoco, lo que me encantó. Me gustaba y excitaba oírle.

- No quiero volver alejarme de ti.

Iba preguntarle a qué se refería, pero sentía que el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar.

- Creo que yo no debería. - dijo, lo que me sorprendió bastante.

- ¿Qué?

- No hemos tomado precauciones. No debemos correr riesgos.

- Ya es tarde para eso. - murmuré. - Quiero que lo hagamos juntos.

- Pero...

- Hagámoslo juntos.

Emmett no dijo nada más y nos dejamos llevar. Llegamos al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo y acabamos abrazados, con Emmett encima de mí.

- ¿Qué has querido decir?

- ¿Cuando? - dije, haciéndome la tonta.

- Ya lo sabes. ¿Por qué has dicho que ya era tarde para eso?

- Emmett. - le quité de encima y me levanté de la cama. Me puse las braguitas y me levanté el vestido. - ¿Que ves?

- No se a qué te refieres.

Me puse de perfil y Emmett se acercó a mí.

- Te has quitado el pircing. - estaba confuso y no se lo reprochaba. Apenas se me notaba. - Y tienes la piel un poco... - pasó su mano por mi tripa y, al momento, la apartó, como si hubiera recibido un calambrazo. - Estás embarazada! ¿Era eso lo que querías decírme?

- Si.

- Pero quien...

No terminó su pregunta, pero sabía muy bien la pregunta que rondaba su mente. Era la misma pregunta que me hacía a mi misma cada día.

- No lo se, pero...

- ¿Lo sabe tu padre?

- Si.

- ¿Lo sabe Jacob?

- ¿Que pinta Jacob en esto? - dijo, dejando caer mi vestido.

- Él es el que tiene más probabilidades de ser el padre. Seguro que es él.

- No puede ser verdad que estés diciendo eso. - sus palabras atravesaron mi corazón, provocándome un fuerte dolor. - ¿Como puedes ser así?

- ¿Vas a tenerlo?

- Esperaba que lo tuviéramos juntos, pero ya veo que me había hecho ilusiones. - me senté en la cama de Victoria, intentando no mirar a ese idiota. - Creo que no ha sido buena idea que hayas venido.

- Rosalie, yo no... no quería insinuar nada, pero tienes que entender que me surja la duda.

- Mira, no sé quien es el padre, solo sé que deseo que seas tú.

- Cariño. - Emmett vino hacia mí y se arrodilló frente a mí, cogiéndome de ambas manos. - Perdona. No he reaccionado nada bien.

- Al menos no te has desmayado. - murmuré. - Como me pasó a mí. Dos veces.

- Hubiera sido mejor que me hubiera desmayado, así no habría abierto esta bocaza que tengo y no lo habría jodido todo.

- Ya...

- Tendremos a nuestro hijo.

- ¿Y como vamos a hacerlo? Yo estoy aquí, y tú en Santa Mónica.

- ¿No has oído lo que he dicho antes? - llevó su mano a mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos. - No quiero volver a alejarme de tí.

- Pero...

- Hablé con mi madre y tu padre y... bueno... puedo trasladarme a esta universidad.

- No quiero que lo hagas. - mis palabras le paralizaron, pero yo tenía mis motivos para decir eso. - ¿Qué pasa con tu centro? ¿Y tus clases? No puedes dejarlo todo.

- Y tú tampoco.

- No. No puedo.

- Entonces, ¿que vamos a hacer?

- Tienes que volver a casa. - me dolía mucho decirle eso, porque yo no quería que se fuera, pero era lo mejor para ambos.

- Lo haré. Pero cuando lo hagas tú. Dentro de un mes.

Me quedé de piedra al oír sus palabras.

- ¿Te parece bien que me quede por aquí contigo?

- No se que decir, Emmett.

Emmett se sentó a mi lado, con mi mano entre las suyas, esperando una respuesta.

- Me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo.

- Pero...

- No hay peros.

- Entonces hecho. - acarició mi mejilla y me dio un breve beso. - Llamaré a información para que me digan el nombre de un motel.

- Vale.

- Rosie, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Es que no se que decir. Es todo tan repentino...

Un cúmulo de emociones embargaron mi corazón. Ansiaba pasar todo mi tiempo con él, pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía que cuanto más tiempo pasáramos juntos, más dura iba a ser la despedida al final del verano.

- Craiño, se que cuanto más tiempo pasemos juntos, más dura será la despedida pero, ¿no deberíamos aprobechar al máximo nuestro tiempo juntos? Así tendremos buenos momentos para recordar mientras estemos separados.

La verdad es que Emmett tenía razón. Ya iba a ser duro estar separada de él en esos momentos.

- ¿Tengo razón o no?

- Tienes toda la razón. Aprobechemos el tiempo que tenemos para estar juntos.

- Esa es mi chica. - dijo, riendo, abrazándome por la cintura.

- ¿Eso es lo que soy?

- Solo si tu quieres serlo.

- Entonces lo soy.

_- Toc, toc. - dijo con voz cantarina Victoria desde el otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Se puede? ¿O estoy interrumpiendo?_

- Puedes pasar.

La puerta se abrió y entró Victoria, acompañada de Edward y Bella. Se notaba que iban a salir de fiesta. Su ropa lo decía todo.

Les presenté a Emmett como mi novio, lo que hizo que todos sonrieran. Se sentaron en la cama que quedaba libre y estuvimos hablando un buen rato. Bueno, más que hablar, entre todos intentaron convencerme para que saliera con ellos esa noche.

- No insistais. Cuando Rosie toma una decisión, no hay quien la convenza de lo contrario. - dijo Emmett. "Como me conoce."

- Dímelo a mí. - dijo Victoria. - Llevo seis semanas intentando convencerla de que salgamos, pero no hay manera.

- No me gustan las discotecas y no me encuentro bien. - dije, un poco irritada. - Ya vale con el tema.

- Lo que quieres es quedarse a solas con Emmett para poder fo...

- Vale ya, Victoria. - exclamé, sonrojándome.

- ¿Acaso no esn verdad lo que digo?

- No te preocupes. No es por eso. Ya lo hemos hecho.

- Emmett! - exclamé, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

Bella y Edward se pusieron a reír. Sobretodo porque me había hecho daño en la mano al pegar a Emmett.

- Vamos, Rosie. Hay confianza. - dijo, cogiendo mi mano dolorida, la besó y empezó a acariciarla. - perdóname. Ya sabes como soy.

- Bueno, ¿os venís o no?

- No. - dijo Emmett. - Muchas gracias, pero nos gustaría hablar un poco sobre lo que hemos hecho durante estos dos meses que hemos estado separados.

- Ya. Ahora se le llama hablar. - dijo Victoria, sonriendo.

- Si. Hablar. - dije, taladrándola con la mirada. - Largaos de una vez.

- Pasadlo bien, chicos. - dijo Edward, cogiendo a Victoria y Bella de la mano. - ¿Nos veremos mañana?

- Si. Hasta mañana. - me levanté de la cama y fue a cerrar la puerta por dentro.

- Parecen buena gente.

- Lo son.

- Y se nota que te quieren mucho.

- Y yo a ellos.

- Rosie. - los brazos de Emmett rodearon mi cintura y besó mi nuca.

- Si?

- Te quiero. - apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro y yo cogí sus manos, que recorrían mi tripa con mucho cuidado.

Sonreí como una boba. Me encantaba que me dijera eso. Esas dos simples palabras lograban que me olvidara de todo lo malo. Me di la vuelta lentamente, aun entre sus brazos, y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

- ¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo?

- Lo que tu quieras. - bajó lentamente sus manos y las fue metiendo por debajo de mi vestido. - Ya tengo unos terrenos para mi centro.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde hace dos semanas.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

- Quería decírtelo en persona. Darte una sorpresa.

- Pues... lo has conseguido.

- ¿Crees que encontrarás un hueco para terminar los planos?

- Eso no lo dudes. - dije, acariciando su nuca. - Me pondré a ello en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

- Te tomo la palabra.

- Victoria vendrá con nosotros a pasar el verano en casa. Quiero que conozca a la família.

- Me parece perfecto. - me cogió en brazos y me llevó hacia la cama como si fuera un bebé. - Ha llegado el momento de ir a dormir.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Y me encantaría que me dierais vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Rosalie.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

14.

Durante el último mes, mi vida fue absolutamente pefecta. Hablaba con mis padres todos los días, trabajaba en lo que más me gustaba, tenía a mis nuevos amigos conmigo y, lo más importante, tenía a Emmett cada día a mi lado.

En ese momento, estábamos en la consulta del ginecólogo, haciéndome una ecografía, y Emmett lo estaba grabando todo, relatando los pasos que daba el médico y el bebé, como si de un plato de futbol se tratara.

- Y ahora el doctor mira el monitor. - empezó a decir, grabando al doctor Cullen, padre de mi amigo Edward y esposo de mi jefa Esme. - ¿Que mira con tanta atención, doctor Cullen?

- Estoy mirando el sexo del bebé.

- Hable a la cámara. Es un video para cuando el niño sea mayor.

- ¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé? - dijo, mirándome a mí, aguantándose la risa.

- Yo no. - dijimos Emmet y yo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y pudo saber como tengo que dirigirme al bebé?

- Llámele bebé o pequeñín. - dijo Emmett, grabando la imagen del bebé en la pantalla.

- Muy bien. Enfóqueme. - el doctor Cullen se puso en pie y se acercó a Emmett, que volvía a grabarle a él. - Pequeñín. Hoy es el día que cumples tres meses en el vientre de tu madre. Estás muy bien. Perfectamente sano. Y ahora tengo que marcharme. Nos vemos en un par de meses, cuando tu madre y tú volvais de Nueva Orleans. Un beso, pequeñín. -guiñó un ojo a la cámara y salió de la habitación.

- Bueno, pequeñín. - dijo Emmett, girándo la cámara, enfocándonos a los dos y se sentó a mi lado. - Tú mamá está llorando de la emoción, porque al fin te hemos visto. Di hola, Rosie.

- Hola. - dije, secándome mis lágrimas.

- La próxima vez que hablemos te presentaremos a tus abuelos.

- Y a nuestros amigos. - dije, empezando a levantarme de la camilla. - Venga, vámonos.

- Bueno, pequeñín. Esto no es apto para menores.

Paró la cámara y vino corriendo hacia mí, en el momento en que iba en ropa interior. Cogió varios pañuelos de papel y limpió el gel que quedaba en mi tripa, arrodillado frente a mí.

Cuando terminó, empezó a besar mi tripa, que ya empezaba a notárseme.

- Tenemos que irnos. - dije, riendo por las cosquillas que me estaba haciendo.

- El avión no sale hasta mañana.

- ¿Y nuestras maletas? Aun tenemos que hacerlas. - empecé a acariciar su pelo, corto y rizado.

- Las haremos esta noche.

- Estamos en la consulta del médico.

- Yo no he dicho nada, mal pensada. Solo insinuo que esta tarde nos relajemos. - se puso en pie y fuimos a por mi ropa.

Me visitó como si fuera una niña pequeña, cogió mi bolso y me cogió de la mano. Fuimos dando un paseo por el parque, de camino al campus.

Cuando Victoria se había enterado de que Emmett planeaba quedarse durante todo ese mes en un motel, había insistido en que Emmett se trasladara a nuestra habitación. Le habíamos conseguido un colchón, a escondidas, y dormía en el suelo, al lado de mi cama. Solíamos dormir cogidos de la mano aunque, en alguna ocasión, había tirado de mi mano y me había hecho caer encima de él, aunque no habíamos hecho nada. No cuando Victoria estaba en la habitación. Ella solía marcharse temprano por las mañanas, alegando que se respiraba demasiada tensión sexual por la habitación.

Emmett me abrió la puerta y entramos en la habitación. Me tumbé en la cama y Emmett vino a quitarme los zapatos y me trajo un zumo de la nevera. Me mimaba demasiado, desde el primer día en que estuvo allí.

- ¿Como estás? ¿Cansada? ¿Preocupada? ¿Nerviosa?

- Preocupada y nerviosa por nuestra llegada a casa. - Le tendí mi mano y la tomó al momento, tumbándose a mi lado. - Por papá y mamá, por Alice, que le va a dar algo cuando se entere y por...

- Por Jacob.

- Si. Por Jacob. Él también se preguntará si es el padre.

- Pero... si lo fuera... ¿volverías con él?

Le miré de reojo y le vi preocupado. Realmente le preocupaba que le dejara.

- Si Jacob fuera el padre, le contaría lo de mi embarazo, porque tiene todo el derecho a saberlo, pero eso es todo. Tú y yo estamos juntos. Eres el único hombre con quien quiero estar.

- ¿De verdad?

- Creo que durante este último mes te lo he demostrado. Bueno, al menos lo he intentado.

- Reconozco que tengo miedo del mañana.

Me puse encima de él, a horcajadas sobre su cintura, le cogí por las muñecas y llevé sus manos sobre su cabeza. LE di un breve beso en los labios y sonreí.

- El mañana somos tú, yo y el pequeñín que llevo en mi vientre. ¿Queda claro?

- Si. - murmuró.

- No te he oído bien.

- Si. - dijo, subiendo la voz.

- Entonces deja de preocuparte por tonterias.

Relajé mi agarre y me fui tumbandon encima de él, que me abrazó al momento.

- Duerme, pequeña. Mañana va a ser un día muy agotador. - oí que decía a lo lejos. Me estaba quedando dormida.

.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Rosie?

- Cinco minutos más.

- El avión sale en dos horas.

- ¿Ya es de día? - dije, levantándome de un salto. - Mierda, aun tengo que hacer las maletas, y recoger mis fotos, y...

- Rosalie, relájate. - dijo, cogiéndome por las muñecas. - Preocúpate solo arreglarte. - De lo demás ya me he ocupado yo de todo.

- ¿Qué? - miré hacia la puerta. Las maletas y mi caja estaban allí.

- Victoria nos espera en la puerta, esperando al taxi que acabo de llamar.

- Vale. - dije, confusa. - Voy al cuarto de baño, me peinaré un poco, maquillaré estas ojeras y... - empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación. Cuando Emmett me cogió por la cintura y me llevó al baño.

- Voy a llevar las maletas a bajo. - dijo, besando mi mejilla.

- Bajaré enseguida.

Aunque no fue así. Me tomé mi tiempo en lavarme la cara, lavarme los dientes, peinarme, arreglar mi ropa, que estaba un poco arrugada, me maquillé un poco y bajé corriendo las escaleras.

El taxi ya estaba allí y Victoria y Emmett ya estaba en el taxi. Cuando me acerqué a Emmett, este salió del taxi y me abrió la puerta. Me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto y Emmett volvió a meterse en el taxi. Nos pusimos en marcha al momento, camino al aeropuerto.

Emmett se encargó de facturar las maletas, mientras que Victoria nos comíamos unas galletas, ya que ninguna de las dos había desayunado.

- Chicas, el avión sale en poco más de media hora. - dijo Emmett, apareciendo a nuestro lado, rodeando al momento mi cintura con su brazo. - Será mejor que vayamos tirando.

- Claro.

- ¿Tú estás bien? - dijo, hablándome al oído.

- Si.

- ¿Ni nauseas, ni mareos, ni nada?

- Estoy bien, Em.

- Vale. - me dio un beso en la mejilla y me cogió de la mano.

- Fuimos hacia el avión. Una azafata, que no dejaba de sonreír a Emmett, nos acompañó a nuestros asientos. Victoria se sentó al lado de la ventanilla, mientras que yo me sentaba al lado del pasillo, por si tenía que salir corriendo al cuarto de baño.

- ¿Necesitan alguna otra cosa? - preguntó a la azafata, sin dejar de mirar a Emmett.

Empezaba a ponerme de los nervios tanta sonrisita. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Emmett y empecé a acariciar su muslo. No pude evitar ponerme a reír cuando la chica cambió la expresión de su rostro. Pareció que ello no le gustó nada y se fue al momento.

- ¿A que ha venido eso? - dijo Emmett cuando se fue la chica.

- A que la tía esa quería ligar contigo. - la verdad es que me había puesto muy celosa, algo que nunca me había pasado.

- ¿Ah si?

- Como si no te hubieras dado cuenta. - dije, cruzándome de brazos como una niña pequeña.

- Vale, Rosie. - me cogió de la mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos. - Me he dado cuenta de que me sonreía, pero iba a darte un buen beso delante ella para que se diera cuenta de que solo te amo a ti. - lo dijo en un tono tan seductor que me pasó el enfado de golpe.

- Solo lo dices para que no me enfade contigo. - dije, poniendo morritos.

- Como me gusta que pongas esos morritos. - dijo, dándome un breve beso en los labios. - Estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas.

- Va, calla. - dije, apoyando de nuevo mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Duerme un rato. - dijo, acariciando mi muslo. - Va a ser un día difícil.

- Tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué?

- De todo.

- ¿Tienes miedo de decirle a nuestros padres lo nuestro? - susurró. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. - Yo también tengo miedo, Rosalie. Y no solo de lo que puedan pensar nuestros padres.

- Y también tengo miedo de la reacción que pueda tener Jacob. - dije, sintiendo sus labios en mi frente. - Pero tengo que decírselo.

- Lo se. Y yo estaré contigo en todo momento.

- Gracias.

_- Todo irá bien. - dijo la voz de Victoria. Me estaba quedando dormida. - Yo os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda._

_- Gracias, Victoria. Me alegro de que mi Rosie viniera a Nueva Orleans. Los amigos como tu escasean._

_- Vas a hacer que me sonroje. - dijo, soltando una risita._

Me dormí con una sonrisa en los labios. Solo por Victoria, Bella y Edward me alegraba de haber ido a Nueva Orleans, a pesar de haber avandonado al amor de mi vida en aquel momento.

.-.-.-.-.

Desperté cuando Emmett estaba desabrochando mi cinturón. Al parecer, ya habíamos llegado. Tuve que ponerme las gafas de sol cuando bajamos del avión. "Había olvidado el sol que hace aquí."

Emmett se adelantó para ir en busca de nuestras maletas, mientras que yo llevaba mi caja en mis manos. Victoria y yo enlazamos nuestros brazos y fuimos hacia donde estaban todos. Papá, Alexandra, Alice, Jacob, Seth y James. Victoria me soltó y fui corriendo a los brazos de mis padres.

- Cuanto te he echado de menos. - dijo mi padre, codiéndome en brazos.

- Y yo.

- Estás preciosa. - dijo Alexandra, mirándome de arriba a bajo. - El embarazo te sienta muy bien.

- ¡¿Embarazo?

Me volví hacia mis amigos y les vi a todos mirarme boquiabiertos. Alice me interrogaba con la mirada. Por su parte, Seth y su primo James, no apartaban la vista de Victoria, que se estaba escondiendo detrás de mi, muerta de vergüenza.

- Lo siento. - dijo Alexandra. - Yo no sabía...

- No te disculpes. La culpa es mía.

Emmett apareció en ese momento. Dejó nuestras maletas en el suelo y fue a abrazar a su madre. Jaconb aun seguía inmóvil, pero Alice no dejaba de mirar a Emmett y Jacob alternativamente. Era obvio que se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta que yo tenía en mi mente. ¿Quien era el padre de mi hijo? ¿Jacob, mi exnovio? ¿O Emmett, mi actual pareja?

- Hola preciosa. - dijo Alice, apareciendo de nuevo a mi lado. - ¿Como ha ido el viaje?

- He estado durmiendo todo el rato, así que para mí perfecto.

- Genial. - me dio un beso en la mejilla y me esquivó. - Como Rose no nos presente, me presento yo. Me llamo Alice. - dijo, tendiéndole su mano a Victoria.

- Yo soy Victoria. - dijo mi amiga, estrechando su mano. - Encantada de conocerte. Encantada de conoceros a todos. - dijo, alzando un poco la voz.

- Vamos. Tenemos los coches fuera. - dijo Alexandra, cogiendo a Victoria de la mano y a mí con la otra mano. - Solo chicas. - añadió cuando Emmett hizo el intento de venir con nosotras.

En el momento en que nos montamos las cuatro en el coche, Alice, que estaba al volante, se volvió y clavó sus ojos en mí.

- Ya estás empezando a hablar.

- ¿Por qué no pones el coche en marcha? - dije, poniéndome el cinturón.

- Creo que lo mejor es que el coche esté parado. Será más seguro para todas.

- Alice... - me quejé con voz cansada.

- Alexandra, ¿podría hacerme el favor de ponerse al volante? - dijo, abriendo la puerta del coche.

Alexandra se puso al volante del coche de mi amiga y lo puso en marcha. Conducía muy despacion. Alice volvió a mirarme.

- ¿Vas a hablar ya?

- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

- ¿Estás embarazada?

- Si.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y, qué?

- Por el amor de Dios, Rosalie. - Exclamó. Me encantaba cuando perdía los nervios.

- Al parecer, Rosalie hizo el amor con un chico que no es Jacob, y ahora no sabe quien es el padre. - dijo Victoria. Agradecí el detalle de que no dijera que Emmett era el otro chico con el que me había acostado.

Ella sabía que Emmett era mi hermanastro y que ni Alexandra ni nadie sabía lo nuestros.

- Entiendo. - dijo Alice.

- ¿Ese otro chico es Emmett?

- En cuanto Alexandra hizo la pregunta, me quedé helada. "¿Tan obvio es que hay algo entre nosotros?"

- Por tu silencio supondré que la respuesta es que si. - aceleró un poco y aparcó cerca de la playa.

- ¿Estás enfadada? - pregunté con miedo.

- Me ofendes, Rosalie.

- Lo siento. - sentí que iba a ponerme a llorar y Victoria me abrazó.

- ¿Acaso crees que podría enfadarme porque al fin mi hijo está con la única mujer que puede hacerle feliz?

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola, hola!**

**¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado.**

**No respiereis tranquilas aun. La cosa no ha acabado. Las complicaciones llegan de nuevo. :P**

**Opinones plis.**

**Besitos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Rosalie.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**15.**

Me bajé del coche, ante la sorpresa de todas, y fui hacia Alexandra, que también se bajó, y la abracé con fuerza.

- Es un poco raro, pero no puedo enfadarme porque mis hijos se amen.

- suena como si fuera incesto. - dijo Alice, hablando a Victoria, que estaba a su lado.

- Alexandra, todo esto es tan extraño...

- Bueno, tranquila. - llevó sus manos a mis mejillas, secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos. - seguro que todo va bien.

- ¿Papá lo sabe?

- Si. Él fue quien me hizo pensar en ti y en Emmett como pareja. Pero un hijo...

- Bueno, ¿y como vas a hacerlo? - dijo Alice, apareciendo a nbuestro lado, de la mano de Victoria. - Habrá alguna manera de saber quien es el padre antes de que des a luz, no?

- No lo se, Alice.

- Como el hijo sea de Jacob, va a querer hacerse cargo de él.

- No. Yo me haré cargo de mi niño. - dije, llevando ambas manos a mi tripa.

- Él tambien tiene derecho. - replicó, poniéndose seria.

Debería de habérmelo imaginado. Alice nunca había estado de acuerdo con que terminara mi relación con Jacob. Estaba claro que se iba a poner de su parte.

No dije nada. Ninguna dijo nada. Alice me taladraba con la mirada y volvió a meterse en el coche. Victoria me miró, como si no supiera que hacer,

- Chicas, yo... me gustaria volver a casa dando un paseo. - dije, tras varios minutos de incómodo silencio. - He pasado demasiado rato sentada.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - dijo Victoria, cogiéndome de la mano.

- No hace falta Victoria, pero gracias.

- No me parece propiado que te vayas sola- - dijo llevando una mano a mi tripa. - Hace mucho sol, podrías marearte. - se preocupaba demasiado.

- En serio. Id yendo para casa. Necesito pensar un rato a solas. - dije, mirándolas a las tres. - Llegaré a casa en pocos minutos, vale?

Las tres asintieron con la cabeza y empecé a caminar.

La verdad era que estaba bastante cansada, pero no me apetecía nada tener que soportar a Alice cuando se ponía en plan madre. Sobretodo porque nunca me apoyaba. La única persona con la que tenía que hablar era con Jacob.

Cuando llevaba ya diez minutos caminando, en la heladería que había en el paseo de la playa, me encontré con Jacob, que llebaba un helado en cada mano. Cuando llegué a su lado, me dio uno de los helado y continuamos andando.

En varios minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Al final, Jacob fue quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

No respondí.

- ¿Ibas a decírmelo, no?

- Claro, pero no quería hacerlo por teléfono.

- Ya.. lo entiendo. - murmuró. - Es un asunto un poco delicado.

- Más de lo que crees.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - dijo, cogiéndome del brazo.

Nos detuvimos en medio del paseo.

- Jacob, yo... - era muy difícil decírselo. "¿Por qué narices es tan difícil?"

- Ven, vamos a sentarnos. Empieza a hacer un poco de calor. - me cogió porla cintura y me llevó hacia un banco. - Hablemos con tranquilidad.

- Jacob, realmente es muy dificil tratar este tema. - dije, dejando mi tarrina de helado a un lado. - Muy dificil.

- Rose, me estás asustando.

- Jacob, dos días antes de que me marchara a Nueva Orleans, hice el amor con otro chico. - dije, hablando mirando nuestras manos unidas. No me atrevía a mirarle a la cara. - Yo..

- ¿Yo no soy el padre? - preguntó. Parecía que la idea le entristecía.

- No lo se, Jacob.

- ¡¿No tomaste precauciones? ¡¿Pero como se te ocurrió ser tan irresponsable?

- ¿Perdona? - no me lo podía creer. Me puse en pie, con el helado en la mano. - ¿Pero como te atreves?

- Rosalie, eprdona, no quería decir eso. - intentó acercarse a mí, pero retrocedí.

- Te recuerdo que tú y yo nunca tomamos precauciones. A lo mejor es que tu no puedes tener hijos y mi hijo es de Emmett. - dije, aunque me arrepentí al momento.

Jacob se había quedado paralizado. Cambió la expresión de su rostro del miedo a la ira. En realidad, Jacob no tenía motivos para enfadarse conmigo. Cuando me había acostado con Emmett, Jacob y yo ya no estábamos juntos.

- Si el niño es mío, no pienso dejar que viva con ese idiota. - dijo, apretando los puños con fuerza.

Quise pegarle, pero me controlé y solo le lancé el helado a la cara. Di media vuelta y me marché corriendo. Jacob gritaba mi nombre, pero no me detuve. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que reaccionaría así. Supongo que por eso me dolió tanto.

Sentía como empezaba a quedarme sin fuerzas. Tenía mucho calor, y empezaban a dolerme las piernas. Sabía que si seguía corriendo así, las piernas me fallarían y caería rendida, pero no podía detenerme, quería alejarme todo lo posible.

Llegué a la playa y corrí por la arena. Las rodillas me fallaron y caí de lado en el suelo. Estaba mareada y respiraba con bastante dificultad.

- _Rosie!_

Oh, Emmett. Hermosa voz que suena en mi mente.

_- Rosie, amor mío!_

- ¿Emmett? - me contaba mucho hablar, pero su voz parecía tan real que tuve la esperanza de que estuviera cerca de mí.

_- Cariño, abre los ojos._

Una mano acariciaba mi frente y abrí lentamente los ojos.

- Emmett, hola. - intenté sonreír, pero no pude. Sentía como empezaba a perder el conocimiento.

- No, no. No cierres los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.

POV Emmett.

Cuando las chicas se fueron solas en el coche de Alice, yo tube que irme con mi padrastros, el ex de Rosalie, el hermano y el primo de este. Nos metimos los cinco en el coche y pusimos rumbo hacia mi casa. Por el camino, me figé en que mi madre, que era quien conducía el coche de Alice, detuvo el coche y las cuatro se bajaron del mismo.

- Para el coche. - dije al verlas.

- Creo que lo mejor es que hablen a solas. - dijo mi padrastro.

- Tal vez. - murmuré. Miré por el retrovisor y vi que Jacob ponía mala cara. "Gilipollas."

En ese momento, el móvil del gilipollas comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Como? ¿Pero que dices, Alice? Bueno, vale. Claro. - colgó y se quitó el cinturón. - Señor Hale, ¿puede parar el coche?

- ¿Para qué?

- Rosalie se ha ido andando hacia vuestra casa y he quedado con ella y la nueva amiga de Rose. - dijo, aunque algo en mi interior me decía que estaba mintiendo. Seguro que iba a ir al paseo a ver si encontraba a mi Rosie.

Paró el coche y Jacob se bajó. Cuando volvimos a estar en marcha, los chicos se movieron y Seth se inclinó hacia mí.

- ¿Estás saliendo con Rosalie?

- Si. - dije, mirando de reojo a mi suegro, padrastro o como tuviera que llamarle a partir de ese momento.

- Tienes mucha suerte.

- Ya lo se. - suspuiré. - Rosalie es la mejor persona del mundo.

- Jacob está hecho polvo.

- Pero si anoche se folló a aquella tía tan cachonda! - Exclamó James. - Ups!

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo.

- ¿Puedo bajarme ya del coche? - dije. Al momento el coche se detuvo. - Volveré a casa dando un paseo. Necesito aire.

- Vuelve pronto, hijo. - oí que decía mientras cerraba la puerta del coche.

Fui paseando hacia la playa. Cuando llegué al puesto de helados oí como una conocida voz gritaba el nombre más hermoso del mundo. Miré primero a Jacob y luego vi a Rosalie correr hacia la playa.

- Rosie! - grité, echando a correr tras ella.

Rosalie continuó corriendo, cada vez más deprisa, ya por la arena de la playa.

- Rosie! - Rosalie se había caído al suelo. No se movía. Parecía que se hubiera quedado inconsciente. Me entró el pánico. Tenía miedo por ella y por el bebé.

Al fin llegué y me arrodillé a su lado.

- Rosie, amor mío!

- ¿Emmett?

- Cariño, abre los ojos.

Acaricié su frente, apartándole el pelo de la cara. En ese momento abrió los ojos.

- Emmett, hola. - sonrió un poco, aunque se notaba que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- No, no. No cierres los ojos.

Rosalie cerró los ojos y se desmayó.

- Rosalie, despierta. - la cogí en brazos como pude y fui a toda prisa hacia el paseo, donde vi que se estaba deteniendo una ambulancia. "Quien la ha llamado?"

- Traigala aquí. - dijo uno de los sanitarios. - Nos han llamado porque esta chica se ha desmayado y puede que se haya golpeado la cabeza.

Dejé a mi Rosie en la camilla y me monté en la ambulancia, al lado del sanitario. Le tomó la tensión , la temperatura e hizo varias cosas más, pero no abrió los ojos.

- ¿Se ha golpeado la cabeza?

- No se. - dije, intentando recordar si la había visto golpearse. - Solo la vi caer desde lejos.

- Creo que tiene una conmoción. Y grave. - dijo, cerrando la puerta de la ambuláncia. - Vámonos.

Cogí la mano incosnciente de Rosalie y besé el dorso.

- Está embarazada. - dije cuando vi que el sanitario iba a inyectarle algo. No sabía si podía ser peligroso.

- Pues suerte que me lo has dicho. - dijo, apartando la aguja. - Pon la sirena. Está embarazada. - le gritó al conductor.

La sirena de la ambualancia comenzó a sonar y la ambulancia comenzó a acelerar. Ya estaba deseando llegar y que ese médico examinara a mi Rose, ya que el sanitario no estaba haciendo nada. Me exasperaba.

- Relájese. - dijo el sanitario, llevando su mano a mi brazo. - Yo no puedo hacer nada más.

- Pero se ha golpeado en la cabeza. Podría ser muy grabe. - dije, sintiendo como las palabras se me atragantaban.

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Se notaba que solo estaba intentando animarme, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. Podría morir, podría olvidar toda su vida, podría olvidarme a mí. "No pienses más en ello. Se va a recuperar."

- No se preocupe. No va a morir. - dijo, volviendo a tocar mi brazo. - Ahora está estable. En cuanto lleguemos al hospital un médico le estará esperando.

Cogí la mano de mi Rose y besé el dorso. La ambulancia frenó de golpe y las puertas se abrieron. Sacaron la camilla en la que estaba mi chica y la llevaron corriendo hacia el edificio. Eché a correr tras ellos, pero no me dejaron pasar de urgencias. Intenté pasar un par de veces, pero ambas veces me pillaron y volvieron a llevarme a la sala de espera, con uno de los guardias de seguridad vigilándome de cerca.

Una enfermera me trajo una pastilla que me tranquilizó bastante. Fue entonces cuando empecé a pensar con claridad y cogí mi móvil. Llamé a mi madre y le conté todo lo que había sucedido. También llamé a Alice, aunque a ella no le conté los detalles. En menos de quince minutos, todos estuvieron en el hospital. Todos menos Jacob, lo cual agradecí. Él era el culpable de todo.

- ¿Hay noticias? - dijo el padre de mi Rose, que llegó corriendo a donde estaba sentado. Estaba muy nervioso.

- No han querido decirme nada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - mi madre se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

- No. No me dejan pasar, no me dicen nada, me han dado una pastilla que me tiene grogui y que creo que me ha echo dormir un rato... - abracé a mi madre y me puse a llorar. Llevaba reprimiéndome desde que había llegado al hospital y ya no pude aguantarlo más. - Se ha golpeado en la cabeza y...

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? - preguntó Alice con un hilo de voz.

No respondí. Sabía que era muy amiga de Jacob y no quería ponerme a insultarle a su presencia.

- Este Jacob es gilipollas. - oí que decía el hermano de Jacob. - Por cierto, ¿donde narices se ha metido?

- No lo se.

Levanté la vista y vi que James, el primo del mayor gilipollas del mundo, miraba fijamente a Victoria, que se había sentado a mi lado. También me estaba abrazando.

- ¿Los señores Hale?

Miramos hacia la puerta de urgencias, donde acababa de aparecer una chica. Parecía demasiado joven para ser médico. Mis padres hicieron que me quedara sentado y fueron a hablar con la doctora.

- Lo siento, todo es culpa mía. - Alice se arrodilló a mi lado y me cogió de la mano. Tenía el rostro repleto de lágrimas. - Yo llamé a Jacob para que fuera a hablar con Rose.

Me puse en pie sin decir nada y fui hacia donde estaba la doctora hablando con mis padres. Casi me desmayo cuando escuché una de las peores cosas que podría oír.

- La señorita Hale ha despertado hace un par de minutos. Le pregunté su nombre y me dijo que no lo sabía. - dijo la doctora, que no dejaba de mirarme de reojo.

- ¿Tiene amnesia? - pregunté.

- Si.

- Pero...

- Se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. - dijo. Continuó hablando, pero yo ya no me estaba enterando de nada. Solo podía pensar en lo que le iba a hacer a Jacob en cuanto le viera.

- Doctora...

- Deberían pasar a verla. - oí que decía al fin. - Pero no pasen todos al mismo tiempo. No queremos que se agobie.

- Id vosotros. - les dije a mis padres. - Nosotros pasaremos más tarde.

- Tú también deberías pasar, hijo. - dijo mi suegro.

- Lo estoy deseando, la verdad.

- Cuando salga la visita que tiene ahora podrán pasar. - dijo la doctora Masen.

"¿Visita? ¿Que visita? Yo no he visto entrar a nadie."

- Vamos.

El padre de mi Rose me cogió del brazo y fuimos los tres juntos. Cuando entramos en la habitación y le vi...

- Hijo de puta.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Ya estoy por aquí.**

**No es culpa mía. Es culpa de mi ordenador, que conste.**

**Bueno, ¿que os ha parecido?**

**¿Alguna teoría respecto al final?**

**Decídmelo!**

**jiji**

**Besitos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Rosalie.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**16.**

Si no fuera porqe mis padres me sujetaron, habría salido corriendo a darle un par de hostias a ese gilipollas.

Rosalie estaba en la cama, conectada a un montón de maquinas. Jacob estaba sentado en una silla, al lado de la cama, con el rostro sobre la tripa de mi chica. "Como esté haciendo lo que yo creo que está haciendo, no respondo de mí."

- Señores Hale. - dijo, a modo de saludo. - Les dejó a solas.

Besó a Rosalie en los labios y salió de la habitación. Cuando pasó por mi lado, me sonrió triunfal. "Hijo de..."

- Cariño, ¿como te encuentras? - mi madre se sentó en la cama y besó la mejilla de la hermosa Rosalie. No dejaba de mirarme. Estaba claro que no entendía nada, pero yo lo entendía muy bien.

- No lo se. Me duele la cabeza.

- Normal. Recibiste un buen golpe.

- No recuerdo apenas nada, pero Jacob me ha hecho un resumen de todo. - dijo, mirándome de reojo. Aun no me había movido de la puerta.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te ha dicho? - dije, sin evitar sonar borde.

- Que este hombre tan guapo es mi padre, esta hermosa mujer mi madrastra y tu mi hermanastro. - dijo, mientras su padre la abrazaba.

- ¿Y él quien es? - pregunté, sonando aun más borde que antes.

- Mi novio.

"Lo sabía. Es un cabronazo."

- Entiendo. - murmuré, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en mi corazón. Apenas podía hablar. - Yo... yo... tengo que irme.

Di media vuelta y me fui. Me encontré con los chicos en la sala de espera. Jacob también estaba allí, hablando con ellos. Mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que me abalanzara sobre él y le diera una buena paliza, pero sabía que ello entristecería a mi Rosie y eso era lo último que yo quería, así que pasé de largo y me fui del hospital.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos andando cuando Victoria llegó corriendo a mi lado. Como no le hacía caso, me cogió del brazo e hizo que me diera la vuelta.

- Emmett, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

- Nada.

- ¿Como que nada? Algo ha pasado con Jacob. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

- Rosalie y Jacob vuelven a estar juntos, vale? Yo ya no pinto nada en el hospital. - dije, sin atreverme a mirar a la cara a la amiga de mi Rosie.

- ¿Pero como van a estar juntos? Yo os he visto a los dos juntos y se que os amais. Ella nunca ha dejado de pensar en ti. No puede haber vuelto con él.

- Pues lo ha hecho.

- No lo entiendo.

- Pues ve y pregúntaselo a ella. - me alejé de ella y continué caminando.

Solo tenía ganas de llegar a casa y desahogarme, aunque lo que tenía que hacer era otra cosa. No tenía la intención de quedarme en esa casa para ver a Jacob con Rosalie, así que en cuanto llegué, cogí mi maleta, que habían dejado en mi dormitorio, y metí toda mi ropa en mi mochila. Cogí otra mochila, cruzada, y metí mis efectos personales. Algunas fotografias de mi familia y todos mis apuntes. Cuando lo tuve todo listo, escribí una nota, contándole a mi familia que me marchaba de casa y fui en busca de mi moto.

POV ROSALIE.

No me dejaron salir del hospital en dos semanas. Yo ya estaba agobiada, sentía que tenía que hacer muchas cosas, aunque no lograba recordar el qué. Y, según mis padres y mi novio, estaba de vacaciones.

Casi todos habían venido a verme todos los días. Me contaron muchas cosas y, poco a poco, fui formándome una idea de como era mi vida.

En ese momento me estaba arreglando porque esa noche mi amiga Alice daba una fiesta en su casa y Jacob y yo íbamos a ir. Además, Victoria me había dicho que tenía que hablar conmigo. Solo se podía tratar de una cosa. Mejor dicho, de una persona.

Mi hermana llevaba dos semanas sin dar señales de vida. Sabíamos que estaba viviendo en una pequeña casita que había al lado de un solar deshabitado. Según Victoria, que iba a menudo a ver a Emmett, en ese solar era donde iba a construir su centro de ayuda para niños sordos. Ella me había contado que hacía unos meses me había comprometido a diseñarlo, y eso era lo que pensaba hacer. Antes de ir a la fiesta de Alice pensaba ir a verle.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - me preguntó mi padre, que estaba en la puerta de mi dormitorio.

- No hace falta. No está tan lejos. - cogí mi mochila y salí de mi habitación. Ambos fuimos hacia el garaje. - Iré en bicicleta. No te preocupes.

- Estás de casi cuatro meses.

- Pero no estoy inválida. - cogí mi bici y salí a la calle. - Solo será un paseo.

- Cariño, ya sabes que Emmett no quiere verte.

No sabía el porque, pero Emmett no había venido a verme ni un solo día. Desde que me había visto en el hospital con Jacob, no había querido volver a verme. Me odiaba y no conocía el motivo.

- Pues va a tener que aguantarse. Emmett es mi hermano y, por tanto, le quiero. No se va a librar de mí tan facilmente. No sin antes contarme qué es lo que le he hecho para que me odie tanto. - me monté en mi bicicleta y me fui, dejando a mi padre con la palabra en la boca.

Seguí las indicaciones que me había dado Alexandra y pedaleé con calma hacia la pequeña casita de mi hermano. Apoyé la bicicleta en la pared y fui hacia la puerta. No sabía porque, pero me sentía muy nerviosa. "Ni que estuviera a punto de tener una cita."

Llamé un par de veces a la puerta, pero nadie me abrió. Insistí y volví a llamar. Nada. Empecé a golpear la puerta intermitentemente con ambas manos.

- EMMETT! - dije, sin dejar de llamar a la puerta. - ÁBREME. AQUÍ FUERA HACE MUCHO CALOR!

- Me estás dando dolor de cabeza. - dijo, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

- Hola. - dije. Aun no se como pude hablar. Emmett solo llevaba puesto un pantalón corto y la visión de ese cuerpazo me puso muy nerviosa. - ¿No me oías llamar a la puerta?

- Si que te oía.

- ¿Y por qué no me habrías la puerta?

- Estoy trabajando y no me apetece ver a nadie. - intentó cerrar la puerta, pero puse el pie y se lo impedí.

- Te he traído una cosa. - abrí la puerta y entré en la casa.

La casita era muy pequeño. Había un pequeño salón con cocina americana y un dormitorio despacho. El cuarto de baño si que era diminuto. Estaba todo hecho un asco. Bueno, como Emmett. Parecía que no se hubiera peinado en días y que no se hubiera afeitado.

- ¿Cuanto hace que no te afeitas y te duchas? - pregunté, sentándome en una silla. Eso después de quitar un montón de ropa.

- ¿A ti que más te da?

- ¿Se puede saber que coño te he hecho para que me odies de esta manera? - exclamé, harta de su comportamiento. - ¿No se supone que somos amigos?

- ¿Quien te ha dicho eso? - dijo, cambiando el tono de voz.

- Jacob me lo dijo.

- Te agradecería que no dijeras ese nombre en mi presencia. - volvía a utilizar ese tono de voz que tanto me dolía. No parecía estar enfadado. Era algo más. - Y no te odio. No podría. - añadió en un susurro.

- Emmett. - me puse en pie y llevñe mi mano a su brazo. - Me gustaría que volvieras a casa. Que volvamos a ser una familia.

- Me gusta vivir solo.

- Entonces vente conmigo a la fiesta de Alice.

- ¿Pero tu sabes como son esas fiestas?

- Alice me lo contó. Y también dijo que Ja... que mi novio y yo solemos ir. - dije, aunque resultaba un poco extraño. Pero si Alice lo decía...

- No puedo ir. No tengo pareja.

- Puedes acompañar a Victoria, que también irá sola. Va, porfa... - sin darme cuenta, me enontré acariciando su pecho. Aparté la mano de golpe. - yo solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos.

Al principio no dijo nada. Tomó mi mano y besó el dorso.

- De acuerdo. Si te hace feliz, lo haré.

- Me hace muy feliz.

- De acuerdo. ¿Y qué es eso que dices que me has traído? - se apartó de mí y fue a ponerse una camiseta, lo cual agradecí.

- Estando en el hospital, Victoria me contó que soy arquitecto. Bueno, que lo seré. - fui hacia mi mochila, que había dejado encima de la mesa, y saqué unos planos. - Estos días he tenido mucho tiempo libre y cogí mi bloc de dibujo y comencé a dibujar planos y... en fin, esto es lo que ha salido. - le di los planos y se sentó en la silla que había delante de mí.

- ¿Este va a ser mi contro?

- Si te gusta, si. En la otra hoja he dibujado como se vería.

- ¿Este es el edificio?

- Si. ¿Te gusta?

- No. No me gusta. - dijo, muy serio, lo que me asustó. - Me encanta. - dijo, poniéndose en pie de nuevo, sonriendo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Mañana entregaré los planos a los constructores.

- ¿De donde has sacado el dinero? - pregunté, yendo tras él.

- Mi padre. Tiene bastante y, como nunca ha estado a mi lado, cuando le pido dinero me lo da sin hacer preguntas. - se dio la vuelta y choqué contra su pecho.

Tuvo que sujetarme para que no cayera hacía atrás. Me separé de él al momento. Me sentí muy extraña al estar tan cerca de él. "Estás loca. Es tu hermanastro. Además, tienes novio. Deja de imaginarle desnudo."

- Me alegro de que te haya gustado el edificio. - dije, dando media vuelta, en busca de mi mochila. - Venga. Peinate, afeitate y vístete. Nos vamos a casa de Alice.

Emmett no dijo nada, pero fue al cuarto de baño y no salió de él hasta que no se hubo aseado. En quice minutos ya estábamos en la calle, al lado de su moto.

Tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no mirarle. Estaba guapísimo, con traje negro y camisa blanca. Había guardado mi bicicleta en su casa. Me pasó un casco y fue a poner la moto en marcha.

- ¿Quieres conducir tu?

- ¿Yo?

- Si. Tu.

- No se si sabré. Es una moto muy grande.

- De acuerdo. - se montó en la moto y yo hice lo mismo tras él. - ¿Donde has quedado con tu novio?

- En casa de Alice. - me puse bien el casco y nos pusimos en marcha.

Me abracé con fuerza a su cintura, apoyé la cabeza en su espalda y cerré los ojos.

Esa sensación era de lo más agradable, lo cual no estaba nada bien.

Una imagen apareció en mi mente en ese momento. Una imagen que no me cuadraba nada, y aun menos los sentimientos que me embargaron en ese momento. Emmett estaba de rodillas, besando mi tripa. Y yo me sentía muy feliz y enamorada.

- Rosalie, ¿estás bien?

- Eh?

- Ven.

No me había dado cuenta, pero ya habíamos llegado. Emmett me quitó el casco y me peinó con sus dedos.

- ¿De que va la fiesta de hoy? - cogió los cascos y los guardó bajo el asiento de su moto.

- No se. - murmuré.

- Sorpresa, sorpresa.

Por primera vez en ese día, Emmett sonrió ampliamente. Me encantaba esa sonrisa. Además, en sus mejillas se formaban unos oyuelos preciosos. Emmett me cogió de la mano y fuimos juntos hacia la puerta de la casa, pero nos soltamos de golpe cuando apareció Jacob. Dejé atrás a Emmett y fui hacia Jacob, que me besó y me abrazó en cuanto nos encontramos.

Durante esas dos últimas semanas, sus labios me habían resultado de lo más sabrosos. Ahora me resultaban extraños.

- ¿Que hace él aquí? - susurró.

- Hemos estado hablando y hemos arreglado las cosas. Volvemos a ser amigos. - dije, hablando en el mismo tono de voz que él.

- ¿Solo amigos?

- Pues claro. - dije, extrañada por su pregunta. - Bueno, ¿vamos a entrar o qué?

- Claro, cariño. - volvimos a besarnos y entramos en la casa.

Nos encontramos con Alice y Victoria en el salón de la casa. Ambas vestían con ropa elegante y estaban muy guapas. Victoria me sonrió, pero fue directamente hacia Emmett y le dio un abrazo. No me gustó nada ver la química que había entre ellos.

- Bueno, chicos. ¿Que hacemos hoy? - dijo Alice, indicándonos que la siguiéramos hacia la playa. Allí estaban Seth, James y Jasper, el novio de Alice.

- Juguemos a la botella. - dijo Seth, provocando que todos se pusieran a reir.

- No seas crio. - dijo Jacob, que me abrazaba por la cintura.

- Bueno, para empezar, sentémonos. - dijo Alice.

Todos nos sentamos en la arena y Alice sacó una baraja de cartas, aunque no parecía ser una baraja corriente.

- Victoria, saca una carta. - dijo, tendiéndoselas.

Victoria cogió una carta y, al mirarla, se sonrojó. No dijo nada, dejó la carta en el suelo y gateó hacia donde estaba Emmett y le besó. Fue un beso breve, pero no por ello fue menos molesto. La hubiera cogido y le hubiera tirado de los pelos en ese momento.

- Besa a uno de los chicos. - dijo Alice, leyendo la carta. - Emmett, te toca.

Emmmet cogió una carta, la dejó en el suelo y respiró hondo. Fue hacia Alice y empezó a besarla por el cuello. Deseé que me lo hubiera hecho a mí.

- Ahora me toca a mí. - Alice cerró los ojos y cogió una carta. No me gustó nada su sonrisita.

Alice se acercó a Jacob y le besó. No fue un beso breve como el que Victoria le había dado a Emmett. Alice terminó tumbada encima de Jacob, con las manos de este en su trasero. "Este se va a enterar. Voy a aprobechar el momento."

Jacob cogió carta y me besó en el cuello.

Esperaba que me tocara algo sencillo para empezar, pero no fue así. En la carta había un dibujo y unas líneas. 'Escoge a un chico/chica y bésale desde el ombligo a los labios.'

Dudé. No quería que Jacob se sintiera mal, pero él no había pensado en mí cuando le había magreado el culo a Alice. Además, yo quería hacerlo con otra persona. Gateé hacia Emmett, que pareció sorprendido. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros e hice que se tumbara. Desabroché su camisa y empecé a besar su ombligo. Emmett parecía estar nervioso, todos hablaban a nuestro alrededor, pero me daba igual. Yo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

Fuí dándole breves besos por la tripa, acariciando su cuerpo. Vi que tenía un pircing en el pezón y también lo besé. Se removió inquieto cuando me senté a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Al fin llegué a sus labios. Me sentía como si no fuera la primera vez que los provaba. Emmett llevó sus manos a mi cintura y profundizamos nuestro beso. No dejamos de besarnos hasta que alguien me cogió por la cintura y me apartó de Emmett.

- ¿Que coño pasa contigo? - exclamó Jacob. No hablaba conmigo. Estaba mirando al macizorro de mi hermanastro.

- Perdón. Me he pasado un poco. - dije, sin atreverme a mirar a nadie.

- No te lo decía a ti, cariño.

- Pues deberías hacerlo, porque soy yo la que se ha excedido.

- A ti te ha tocado hacerle eso, pero él no tenía motivos para tocarte.

- Ni tu para manosearle el culo a Alice, y menos con su novio delante.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada. Me puse en pie con la ayuda de Victoria y me sacudí la arena de la ropa.

- Disculpadme, pero no me encuentro muy bien.

- Puedes ir a mi dormitorio a descansar. - dijo Alice, que fue la que me acompañó al dormitorio.

Me tumbé en la cam, Alice me quitó los zapatos y me tapó con una sábana. Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciar mi brazo.

- Rosalie, perdóname.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por lo de antes. Lo que pasó con Jacob.

- Tu no hiciste que te tocara el culo de esa forma.

- Ya... bueno... la verdad es que no se que decir respecto a eso.

- Alice...

- Dime.

- ¿Le he puesto alguna vez los cuernos a Jacob?

- No.

- ¿Entonces porque siento que entre Emmett y yo hay algo? - miré fijamente a Alice, que desvió la vista al momento. Ese gesto lo dijo todo. - Alice, se sincera conmigo, por favor. Cuando tuve el accidente, ¿estaba saliendo con Emmett?

Vi las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Me incorporé y la abracé.

- Yo se que... bueno... yo...

- Por favor... - supliqué. También me puse a llorar.

- Rompiste con Jacob porque te habías enamorado de Emmett.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Bueno, bueno, al fin he podido acabar el capítulo.**

**Sabes que no tengo la culpa. Mi pc debe de tener algun virus, porque se me reinicia todo el rato. Y a duras penas me deja escribir.**

**Bueno, si no calculo mal, ya solo queda un capi y el epílogo. Y haber si los encuentro, porque hace poco reescribí el último capítulo y no encuentro las hojas.**

**Bueno, lo dicho. Gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

**Besitos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Rosalie.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**16.**

Sentí morir al oír las palabras de Alice. Lo entendí todo al momento.

Por eso Emmett días comportándose de forma tan extraña.

Por eso se ponía tan a la defensiva cuando nombraba a Jacob.

Por eso reaccionó de esa forma tan fogods cuando le besé.

- ¿Pero, entonces, quien es el padre de mi hijo? - pregunté con un hilo de voz.

- No lo se. Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera tuy. - Alice secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos y besó mi mejilla.

- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Tanto me odia Jacob? ¿Tan mala he sido con él para que me haga esto?

- Jacob te ama.

- Si tanto me ama ¿Por qué me está haciendo tanto daño?

Alice no me respondió. Me acercó un vaso de agua y volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

- Cariño, voy a bajar un momento y les echaré a todos. Quédate aquí y descansa.

- No. Quiero ir con Emmett. - intenté levantarme, pero Alice no me dejó.

- No. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar. - volvió a tumbarme y me abracé llorando a la almohada.

Alice se fue y no volvió a subir. Terminé durmiéndome cansada de tanto llorar. Me dolía el pecho del dolor de la mentira de Jacob. Si tanto me quería, ¿por qué había estado jugando conmigo? ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada? Ni siquiera mis padres me habían contado nada, aunque, a lo mejor, ellos no conocían mi relación con Emmett.

.-..-..-..-..-.

Desperté cuando oí a Alice hablarle a voz de grito a otra persona. No oí la voz de esa otra persona, por lo que en un principio no supe quien era.

_- ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? - dijo Alice en voz aun más alta._

_- Es que..._

_- Se ha pasado toda la noche llorando por vuestra culpa. - dijo Alice, calmando un poco su tono de voz._

_- Y no sabes cuanto lo siento._

_- Deberías habérselo dicho. - insistió mi amiga._

_- Yo quise decírselo, pero la vi tan feliz que no me atreví. No quise entristecerla._

- ¿Emmett?

Unos fuertes pasos se acercaron y vi a Emmett aparecer en la habitación, aunque no llegó a entrar. Se quedó en el humbral de la puerta. Al momento vi que tenía los ojos muy rojos. "¿Habrá estado llorando también?"

Una imagen apareció en mi mente cono una especia de flash. Otra imagen. Y otra.

Emmett y yo en el aeropuerto.

Emmeett y yo corriendo juntos por la playa.

Emmett y yo haciendo el amor en el salón de nuestra casa.

Me levanté de la cama como pude y avancé hacia él. Vi como quería acercarse, pero se contuvo. Le miré a los ojos y empecé a sentir como un gran amor inundaba mi cuerpo y mi corazón. Comenzaba a recordar más momentos que habíamos pasado juntos. Quise besarle, me moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero mi mano cobró vida y se estampó contra su mejilla.

- Eh! - se quejó. - ¿Pero por qué me pegas?

- Esres un idiota, Emmett McCarty! - exclamé.

Emmett abrió la boca para hablar, pero no permití que dijera nada. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le besé.Al principio Emmett se quedó paralizado, pero terminó correspondiendo a mi beso, que duró demasiado poco.

- Rosalie, ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, idiota? - dije, llevando mis manos a sus mejillas, obligándole a mirarme a los ojos.

- Te vi tan feliz...

- Viviendo una mentira.

- Lo siento mucho. - murmuró, bajando la vista al suelo.. - Quise decírtelo, te lo juro, pero no me atreví. Cariño, perdóname por favor.

- Te quiero. - le di otro beso y le abracé.

Emmett correspondió mi abrazo al momento y estubimos así hasta que Alice apareció en la habitación, con el teléfono en la mano.

- Es Jacob.

Tras varios segundos, solté a Emmett y fue a coger el teléfono. Noté que Emmett no dejaba de mirarme, por lo que me di la vuelta, hablando dándole la espalda.

- Hola.

_- Hola, cariño. ¿Como te encuentras? - parecía preocupado, pero no por ello me permití el sentir ninguna simpatía por él._

- Mejor, gracias.

_- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte y te lleve a casa?_

- Voy a ir dando un paseo, pero podemos vernos en mi casa. - en realidad no quería verle ni en pintura, pero tenía que aclarar las cosas. O lo que era lo mismo, darle una buena paliza. - ¿Te parece bien?

_- Ahora estoy con mi hermana, pero iré en cuanto termine._

- Vale.

_- Te quiero._

Colgué el teléfono y miré a Emmett, que parecía no entender nada. Era comprensible.

- ¿Me llevas a casa? - le dije, dándole el telefóno a Alice.

- No le hagas mucho daño. - dijo Alice. Era como si me hubiera estado leyendo la mente. - Él te quiere de verdad. - Ya...

Emmett me cogió en brazos como si fuera un bebé y me llevó hacia el exterior de la casa. Esperaba encontrar la moto, pero no estaba allí. Emmett había venido a verme en el coche de mi padre. Me metió con cuidado en el coche, me puso el cinturón y fue a ponerse al volante.

Llegamos a casa en apenas quince minutos, quience minutos que pasamos en silencio, en silencio y lanzándonos miraditas.

Ni Victoria ni nuestros padres estaban en casa y nosotros fuimos hacia el jardín trasero. Emmett volvía a llevarme en brazos y me dejó con cuidado sentada en una de las tumbonas. Se sentó a mi lado, cogiéndome de la mano.

- Emmett...

- ¿Si?

- Ojala seas tú el padre de mi hijo.

- Lo estoy deseando. - dijo, empezando a acariciar mi muslo con la mano que le quedaba libre. - ¿Ya te acuerdas de todo?

- Me acuerdo de lo esencial. Han ido viniendo imágenes a mi cabeza.

- Casi me muero cuando, en el hospital, ese capullo te besó. - dijo, aunque sin mirarme. Miraba la mano que aun acariciaba lentamente mi muslo.

- Y yo cuando Victoria te besó anoche.

- Me dijo que lo había hecho para ver si, palabras textuales: reacciona de una puta vez y se deja de tantas gilipolleces. - dijo, sonriendo.

Aparté su mano con cuidado y comencé a levantar su camiseta. Se la quité y la tiré hacia un lado.

- Me dieron ganas de arrancarle los ojos. - dije, provocando que emmett se pusiera a reir. Comenzó a levantar mi vestido y terminó quitándomelo.

Me fui tumbando en la tumbona, al tiempo que comenzamos a besarnos.

- Rosie, no se si voy a poder hacerlo. - dijo, aunque no dejó de besarme, pero si de tocarme.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Y si aplasto al bebé? - dijo, apartándose para mirar mi tripa.

Me puse a reír al momento, no lo pude evitar. Me levanté de la tumbona e hice que se sentara él. Desabroché sus pantalones y se los quité lentamente. Me senté a horcajadas sobre su cintura y volvimos a besarnos.

- ¿Ahora mejor? - dije, cuando empecé a quitarme el sujetador.

- Pero... ¿Y si le doy al bebé? - dijo, mirando ahora mi tripa. Se notaba que estaba preocupado, pero a mi volvió a darme un atque de risa. - ¿De que te ries?

- Perdona.

- ¿Que?

- Tranquilo. No vas a darle. No la tienes tan grande.

- ¿Como que no? - dijo, uniéndose a mis risas.

Emmett arrancó mi pequeño tanga y me quedé desnuda ante él. Se le notaba más calmado cuando le bajé los boxers y me coloqué sobre él. Nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo mientras no dejaba de moverme lentamente.

- Como nuestra primera vez. - dijo, acariciando mi trasero con sus delicadas manos. - El mejor día de mi vida.

- Y el mío.

Era como si volviera a ser nuestra primera vez. sus labios recorrieron mi cuello, mordisqueándolo levemente, lo que acentuó más el placer. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando le vi aparecer.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?

En la puerta del jardín estaba Jacob, que no dejaba de mirarnos, apretando los puños con fuerza. Emmett también le miró. Creí que se detendría, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. Llevó sus manos a mi cintura e hizo que acelerara mis movimientos.

Jacob no se movía y yo no podía detenerme. Ahogué como pude el grito al llegar al orgasmo y me quedé tumbada sobre Emmett, que había llegado sengundos antes que yo y comenzó a besar mi cuello de nuevo.

- Jacob. - intenté levantarme de nuevo, pero Emmett volvió a impedírmelo.

Jacob salió disparado del jardín y yo intenté que Emmett aflojara sy abrazo.

- Emmett, suéltame.

- ¿Para qué quieres que te suelte?

- Tengo que ir a hablar con él. Ahora.

Emmett al fin aflojó su agarre y me levanté de encima de él. Me puse mi vestido y fui corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Jacob salía del porche cuando le alcancé. Le cogí del brazo e hice que se detuviera.

- Jacob.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que tenemos que hablar.

- ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?

- De que me has estado engañando.

- Y tú acabas de hacerlo ahora! - gritó, señalando hacia la casa.

- Te aprobechaste de que no me acordaba de nada para fingir que seguíamos siendo novios! - empecé a gritar yo también. - Has estado jugando conmigo.

- Pero... yo...

- Solo quería que vinieras para decirte que no quiero volver a verte.

- Pero Rose...

- Lárgate chaval.

Emmett estaba a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura antes de besarme. Jacob, sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

- No deberías haberte metido. Aun no he acabado de hablar con él. - dije, apartándome de él, entrando de nuevo en la casa.

- Pensaba que si.

- Pues no.

- Perdona, cielo. - Emmett me abrazó por la espalda y llevó una de sus perfectas manos a mi tripa, aunque la fue bajando lentamente. - No quise interrumpiros.

- Sabes que voy a tener que volver a verle. Quiero pegarle.

- Sin violencia, por favor. - dijo, besando mi nuca. Di media vuelta y entonces vi que Emmett iba en calzoncillos. - Te acompañaré a verle.

- Pero te vas a quedar en la puerta, vale?

- Como mandes, Rosie.

- Va, vístete. Nos vamos en cuanto me haya puesto las bragas.

Subí las escaleras y fui hacia mi dormitorio. Me cambié de ropa, me puse unos vaqueros que me había comprado Alexandra hacía unos días y cogí una camiseta del armario de Emmett. Bajé al salón y me encontré con Emmett, que ya se había vestido. Me cogió de la mano y salimos juntos de casa.

Decidimos ir a pie hasta el apartamento de Jacob, intentando verle por la calle, pero no le vimos ni a él ni su coche. Ya debía de haber llegado a casa, si es que había ido hacia allí.

Cuando llegamos al edificio en el que vivía Jacob con su hermano y su primo, llamé al timbre. Nadie me abrió, así que llamé al timbre de otro piso, que sí que me abrió. Cuando llegamos arriba, volví a llamar al timbre, pero tampoco me abrió nadie.

- A lo mejor no ha venido a casa. - susurró Emmett en mi oído.

Me apoyé en la puerta y esta se abrió sin dificultad.

- Quédate aquí. - dijo, apartándome de la puerta.

Emmett entró en el apartamento y yo me quedé en la puerta. Le vi ir hacia una de las habitaciones, de la que salió corriendo al momento. Entré en el piso y, aunque Emmett me cogió del brazo, entré en el apartamento y en el dormitorio de Jacob. Ahogué un grito con mis manos al ver tal escena ante mis ojos.

- Rosalie! - exclamó Jacob, intentando quitarse a la chica de encima. La reconocí al momento. - Espera!

- No hace falta que me digas nada.

- Te lo puedo explicar. - apartó a la chica de encima suyo y se levantó de la cama.

- Solo dime una cosa. - dije, apartando la vista de su cuerpo desnudo, saliendo de la habitación. - No entiendo porque fingiste ser mi novio cuando está claro que te estabas tirando a mi doctora.

- Yo...

- Espero que os vaya muy bien a los dos.

Di media vuelta, cogí a Emmett de la mano y nos marchamos juntos de allí.

Me dolía haber encontrado a Jacob en la cama con otra, pero solo porque me había estado engañando. Tal vez la doctora no sabía que jabía estado con las dos al mismo tiempo. "Por eso, durante estas dos semanas, no ha querido tener sexo conmigo. Ya estaba más que satisfecho." Emmett y yo nos marchamos dando un paseo.

- ¿Te ha molestado encontrarles follando? - dijo, acariciando la mano que tenía unida a la suya.

- Lo que me molesta es que utilices ese lenguaje.

Alice y él siempre hablaban así y a mí no me gustaba nada. Suena ridículo, pero prefería practicar el sexo a hablar de sexo.

- Lo siento. Olvidaba que eres muy rectada en el tema sexo. - dijo, riendo, besando el dorso de mi mano. - ¿Pero te ha molestado?

- Reconozco que no me ha gustado, pero porque me ha estado mintiendo y, al mismo tiempo, ha estado poniéndome los cuernos. - Le miré a los ojos y vi que ya no sonreía.

- No le has pegado.

- Por respecto a la doctora.

- ¿Quieres que sigamos paseando?

- Me gustaría ir a ver a Victoria.

- Creo que tenía una cita con el primo de cierto capullo. - sonreí. "Claro. Por eso no estaba en casa. Que tía."

- Vayamos a casa, por favor.

- Por supuesto.

En cuanto llegamos a casa, fuimos hacia su dormitorio y nos tumbamos en su gran cama. Emmett me pasó su móvil y llamé a Victoria. Efectivamente, había quedado con un chico para ir a desayunar. Me dijo que llegaría a casa al mediodía y que ya me lo contaría todo.

- No hace ni dos semanas que ha llegado y ya ha ligado. - dijo Emmett, abrazándome con cuidado por la cintura. - Es estupenda.

- Lo es. - besé su pecho y también le abracé.

Estuvimos así hasta que nuestros padres llegaron a casa. Llamaron a la puerta y se quedaron mirándonos. Mi padre tenía cara de no poder creerse lo que estaba viendo, mientras que Alexandra no dejaba de sonreir.

- ¿Ya te acuerdas de todo? - preguntó la madre de mi chico.

Asentí con la cabeza y estreché mi abrazo. Emmett besó mi pelo y acarició mi espalda.

- Emmett, cariño. ¿Has ido a ver a tu padre?

- No.

- Deberías ir.

- Más tarde.

- Haz lo que quieras. Voy a hacer la comida. - dio media vuelta y se marchó.

- Rosalie, cielo. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarnos. - dijo mi padre.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no haber intervenido. Cuando Jacob y tu volvisteis a estar juntos.

- Papá. - Emmett me soltó sin necesidad de que le dijera nada y me levanté de la cama para ir a abrazar a mi padre. - La culpa es de una sola persona, y ya le he dicho lo que tenía que decirle. - besé la mejilla de mi padfre y, en cuanto le vi más tranquilo, volví a tumbarme en la cama, al lado de mi amado Emmett.

Mi móvil sonó un par de veces. La primera vez no me molesté en mirar quien era, pero cuando miré por segunda vez y vi quien me estaba llamando, colgué y lo dejé encima de la mesita.

- ¿Era Jacob?

- Si.

- ¿No se lo coges?

- No. Es un idiota.

- Eh! - se quejó. Levanté la vista y me fijé en que sonreía. - Ese es mi mote.

- Creí que no te gustaba que te llamara así. - dije, mientras Emmett me apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara. - Pero tranquilo, que tú siempre serás mi idiota.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Llegó el último capitulo!**

**No asustarse. Aun falta el epílogo. **

**Tengo lo basico pero, como siempre, me gustaría saber qué es lo que quereis que pase.**

**Besitos.**

**Espero vuestras propuestas.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Rosalie.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**18. Epílogo.**

- Emmett, por favor, relájate. Deja ya de correr.

Era la quinta vez que me lo decía, pero es que yo no podía relajarme.

Ignoré a Rosalie y fui corriendo hacia el dormitorio en busca de la última bolsa que me faltaba. La colgué en mi hombro y volví corriendo al salón, solo que no llegué a la puerta, donde me estaba esperando Rosalie.

- Ya te he dicho que dejaras de correr. - dijo, sonriendo, sin hacer ningún intento para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo.

Hacía diez minutos que Rosalie había roto aguas y no me había acordado de limpiarlo. Con las prisas y los nervios...

- Au! Au, au, au! - empezó a quejarse Rosalie, llevando ambas manos a su tripa. - Mierda! Levántate del suelo y llevame al hospital de una puñetera vez! - gritó.

Me levanté a toda prisa del suelo, cogí las demás bolsas y fui corriendo hacia el coche de Alice, que había llegado hacía pocos minutos. Dejé las bolsas en el coche y volví a por Rosalie, que ya volvía a estar calmada.

- Vamos, Rosie. - la cogí de la mano, pero casi me quedo sin ella. - Rosie, ya sabes que te amo, pero me estás rompiendo la mano. - dije, ayudándola a entrar en el coche.

- Perdona, Em.

- Id tirando. Yo voy en taxi. Y ya de paso llevaré el cochecito para cuando salgamos del hospital. - dije, señalando el taxi, que había aparcado en la acera de enfrente. Y es que el nuevo coche de Alice era bi plaza.

- Vale.

- Enseguida estaré allí. - besé a Rosalie en la frente y fui en busca del cochecito.

Cuando salí de casa, con el cochecito en brazos, el coche de Alice ya no estaba. Metí el cochecito en el asiento trasero del taxi y me senté delante.

- Siga a ese coche! - exclamé, y el taxista puso el coche en marcha al momento, aunque no fue tan deprisa como hubiera deseado. Y el coche de Alice estaba a punto de perderse de vista. - Pero corra un poco!

- Si corro me pueden multar.

- Yo le pago la multa, pero corra!

- De acuerdo. - dijo, acelerando. - Solo por curiosidad. Si pierdo al coche de vista ¿a donde debo ir?

- Al hospital. Voy a ser padre.

- Muy bien. Pongase el cinturón, que acelero.

Estaba tan nervioso que solo me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado cuando el taxista frenó en seco frente a la puerta del hospital. Pagué el viaje, cogí el cochecito y entró conrriendo en el hospital.

- Aquí! Emmett! Aquí!

Fui hacia Alice y dejé las cosas en el suelo. Me di cuenta de que ya estaban todos allí, incluso el gilipollas de...

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- Tranquilo. - dijo, cogiéndome del brazo. - Recuerda que él es el otro candidato a padre. - dijo, cogiéndome del brazo.

- ¿Como se ha enterado?

- Le he llamado yo.

La miré, incrédulo, pero no dije nada más. Apoyé el cochecito en la pared y fui hacia donde estaba mi madre, que me abrazó al momento.

- Que nervios. - dijo, apretando su abrazo. - Mira quien ha venido. - Se hizo a un lado y vi que un hombre se ponía en pie. - Tiene muchas ganas de conocer a su nieto.

Me acerqué a mi padre, que me abrazó y me preguntó si se podía quedar a conocer al bebé. Todo en silencio, hablando a través de sus manos, dado que era sordo-mudo. En parte, y aunque no nos lleváramos muy bien, por él había creado mi centro. Él había sido mi inspiración.

- Por favor, que entren los padres si lo desean. - dijo, el doctor Cullen, apareciendo en la sala de espera. Rosalie se había empeñado en que fuera él quien llevara su parto.

Tanto el capullo de Jacob como yo fuimos tras él. Rosalie estaba rodeada de médicos, que se apartaron en cuanto llegamos. fui hacia ella y la cogí de la mano. Jacob hizo lo mismo.

- Gracias por venir. - dijo, mirándonos a mabos.

- No podría estar en otro lugar. - besé su frente y sujeté bien su mano. - Va. Tu puedes hacerlo.

A partir de ese momento todo fue muy rápido y confuso.

Gritos. Apretones en la mano. El llantó de un bebé.

Miré a Rosalie, que respiraba con dificultad, con los ojos cerrados. Miré al doctor Cullen, que tenía al bebé en sus manos.

- Es muy blanco. -murmuré, mirando a Jacob, cuya piel era más bien oscura.

- Los ojos. - dijo él. - ¿De qué color son sus ojos?

.-.-.-.-.

Me quedé flotando, como si estuviera en una nube.

El doctor nos acompañó a Jacob y a mí de vuelta a la sala de espera, mientras que llevaban a Rosalie y al bebé a descansar. En cuanto me vierons, mis padres y el padre de Rosalie vinieron hacia mí.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Alice, que estaba entre Jacob y yo, mirándonos a mabos con curiosidad. - Pero hablad!

- Es una niña. - conseguí decir, emocionándome por momentos, aunque eso no era lo más importante. - Es una preciosa niña rubia de ojos azules.

- Bien! - Mis padres, los tres, me abrazaron y comenzamos a dar brincos como si fuéramos niños pequeños.

- Mi primera nieta. - dijo mi madre, también emocionada. - Aunque la hubiera querido igual aunque hubiera sido morena y hubiera tenido los ojos oscuros. - dijo, refiriéndose a que si hubiera sido hija de Jacob.

- Yo también mamá.

- ¿Como está Rosalie? - preguntó Bella, que estaba con Edward (hijo del doctor Cullen) y Victoria.

- Está muy bien, pero voy a volver con ella. Quiero estar cuando se despierte. - dije, abrazándoles a todos.

Fui casi corriendo hacia la habitación en la que estaba mi pequeña, junto con todos los recién nacidos. La infermera me dejó corgerla e ir a la habitación de Rosalie, que estaba durmiendo. Me senté en la bustaca que había al lado de la cama de Rosalie y me quedé mirando a la pequeña, que también dormía. Era el ser más precioso y perfecto del mundo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve admirando el rostro de la pequeña, pero estaba tan centrado en ella, que me sobresalté cuando alguien abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Me quedé muy sorprendido al ver que era Jacob.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- No se si es buena idea.

- Solo quiero daros una cosa. - miré sus manos y vi que llevaba una pequeña prenda de ropa. - La compré el otro día. La vi y no me pude resistir.

- ¿Qué és?

Extendió la pequeña pieza de ropa y vi que se trataba de una pequeña camiseta verde claro en la que ponía 'quiero a mi mamá'

- Seguro que a Rosalie le encanta. - dije, poniéndome en pie. - Ven.

POV Rosalie.

Me pareció oír la voz de Jacob hablando con Emmett, pero cuando abrí los ojos, vi que estaba sola en la habitación. Una enfermera entró en ese momento en la habitación, con mi pequeña en brazos.

- Ya ha despertado. - dijo, viniéndo hacia mía.

- Si.

- ¿Se ve preparada para darle el pequeño a la pequeña?

- Si, si. - dije, sentándome. Me moría de ganar de tener a mi niña en brazos.

- Es una niña muy bonita. - dijo, dejando a la niña en mis brazos. Descubrí mi pecho y, al momento, la niña comenzó a mamar. - ¿Ya tienen nombre para la pequeña?

- La verdad es que no. Ni siquiera sabíamos si era niño o niña.

- Entonces la llamaremos pequeña McCarty. - dijo, poniendo una tarjeta con el nombre en la cunita.

- ¿Sabe usted donde está mi marido? - dije, mirando como la niña comía.

- Se ha marchado con el otro chico.

- ¿Con Jacob? - exclamé, sorprendida. - Pero si se odian.

- No lo se, muchacha. Me trajeron a la niña y se marcharon juntos. - dijo la enfermera, que estaba tan desconcertada como yo.

- Bueno... supongo que si se han marchado juntos es que... - no terminé de hablar. Es que no tenía sentido. - No se...

- Tranquila. Se les veía muy animados. - dijo, sonriendo, claramente para animarme.

- No quiere comer más. - dije, viendo que la pequeña se apartaba.

- Debe de estar llena. Me la llevaré a que duerma la siesta. Así usted también podrá descansar. - dijo, cogiéndola de mis brazos.

- No. No se la lleve.

- Tranquila. La volveré a traer en un rato.

- Bueno, pero no tengo (bostezo) sueño.

- Claro que no, muchacha. - dijo, riendo, poniendo a la niña en la cunita. - Volveremos en pocas horas.

La enfermera se marchó con mi niña. Tenía ganas de levantarme e ir tras ella. Quería tener a la niña en mis brazos para siempre, pero apenas podía moverme, así que me acomodé en la cama y cerré los ojos.

Estuve sola durante poco rato ya que, pasados unos pocos minutos, alguien se sentó a los pies de mi cama.

- Tu colonia te delata. - dije, haciendo reir a Emmett.

- ¿Como estás, Rosie?

Me tumbé de lado y le miré. Llevaba un par de cosas en la mano.

- Un poco confusa.

- Lo entiendo. - Emmett se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura. - Tengo una sorpresa que espero que te guste.

- ¿Jacob y tu os habeis hecho amigos? - dije, probocando que le diera la risa. - No. Claro que no. Que locura pensar eso.

- No, pero ha venido y le ha regalado una cosa al bebé, pero ya lo verás más tarde.

- ¿Y cual es la sorpresa?

- He ido al registro. - dijo, acariciando mi mejilla. - Se que debí comentártelo, pero he ido a ponerle nombre al bebé.

- ¿Pero...? ¿Pero como...? ¿Pero como la has llamado? - terminé exclamando.

- Jaqueline.

No dije nada. Me quedé un rato pensando. Emmett había perdido el juicio. Jaqueline, ¿como Jacob?

- La madre de mi padre se llamaba Jaqueline. - dijo, seguramente al ver mi cara de incomprensión.

- Ah. ¿Y no tiene nada que ver con Jacob?

- Bueno... si. Un poco. - dijo, sonrojándose.

- Estás chiflado! - exclamé, golpeándole, riéndome. - Pero Jaqueline me parece un nombre muy bonito.

- Me alegro. ¿Has dormido algo?

- No mucho, la verdad.

- Pues venga. - se levantó de la cama y se sentó en una silla que había al lado. - Cierra los ojos y descansa.

- Oye, Emmett.

- Dime, Rosie.

- ¿Crees que podríamos llevarnos bien con Jacob? Estos últimos meses se ha portado muy bien, a pesar de que le hemos tratado muy mal. - dije, cerrando los ojos, intentando dormir, lo que conseguí a los pocos segundos.

.-.-.-.-.

Cuando al fin me dejaron salir del hospital, Emmett y yo decidimos ir paseando a casa, con el carrito, paseando a Jaqueline. Nadie había venido a recibirnos, lo que me extrañó mucho, pero sabía que algo se traían entre manos. Emmett no sabía mentir y se notaba que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para hacerlo.

- Para estar acercándonos a la navidad, hace un bonito día.

- Es uno de los encantos que tiene Santa Mónica. - dije, sacando las llaves de casa. Ya estábamos llegando. - ¿No estareis preparando una fiesta o algo, no? Porque me ha costado casi una hora dormir a Jackie.

- Claro que no. Ambos sabemos que odias las fiestas.

- Me alegro que haya quedado claro. - llegamos a la puerta y fui a abrirla.

- SORPRESA!

- Emmett!

- Solo es una reunión de amigos. - dijo, pero casi no le oí. Mi padre y Alexandra habían venido a abrazarme.

Después de pasar por los brazos de todos; Victoria, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Seth, James, Renesmee (la novia de Jacob) y el mismísimo Jacob, pude sentarme y coger a mi pequeña en brazos.

Todos hablaba, reían, comían, bebían, se pasaban a la niña de unos brazos a otros. Cuando Jacob me devolvió a la pequeña, me di cuenta de que llevaba una camiseta en la que ponía; quiero a mi mamá.

Me emocioné. Estaba segura de que esa camiseta se la había regalado Jacob.

- Rosalie, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Jacob.

- Si.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Porque soy inmensamente feliz.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el final.**

**Y espero que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Un besito a todas!**


End file.
